


Keeping you

by oreo_vampire



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gerudo Link, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mute Link, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, admiration to love, breath of wild, courting, obsessive ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreo_vampire/pseuds/oreo_vampire
Summary: Link, an omega, has a true soul mate, but Ganon couldn’t care less about that fact.The beginning of Ganon's obsession with a fearless omega.(Revised 01/08/2018)





	1. Dancing hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just the intro ~
> 
> I started playing breath of the wild and i'm enjoying it so much that I made a fanfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Ganon's obsession with a fearless omega.

The evening sun was bathing the rural landscape around the Castle of Hyrule in hues of orange and red, giving one the impression of everything being set on fire. Capturing the scene with his eyes Ganon couldn’t help but compare it to the far more beautiful sunsets in his hometown Gerudo, located in the southwest when taking Hyrule Castle as reference point. Sunsets in Gerudo Town were a way more colorful and spectacular since they were consisting of twilight hues.

 

“I do understand your objections towards the water treaty, but in the long term I think it will be beneficial for all of us, the Gerudos, the Zoras and the Hylians to the same extent.”

 

The old man next to him was the current king of Hyrule, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, a man full of experience and honesty, but lacking determination, when it came to making sacrifices for the greater good. Wrinkling up his nose in disagreement the young Gerudo king was thinking of something witty to retort. They had decided to end the day, which had been full of heated debates about maintaining peace in the realm, by a relaxing walk in the castle’s gardens.

 

King Rhoam continued speaking of a prosperous future for everyone, while Ganon stretched his hand out to let it touch lightly the thick outer walls surrounding the garden. The wall was being made of concrete and lava stones, mined from the death mountain by Gorons to ensure the royal family’s safety. A crooked grin appeared on Ganon’s face. He had seen creatures, which could tear down these walls with a single blow.

 

Turning around the corner they almost collided with the king’s daughter, who seemed to be in such a hurry that she didn’t notice the two kings until it was too late to dodge. Ganon bowed before the princess like his upbringing had drilled it into him. The princess on the other hand chose to forget about her good breeding and ignoring the Gerudo king's greeting she walked past him with swift steps.

 

“It seems like your daughter still doesn’t like me, my friend.” The Gerudo king responded slightly amused.

 

“This child….” Sighing deeply king Rhoam began apologizing. “She has a though time trying to figure out how to awaken her powers. It seems that she lacks a bit of talent there, unlike her dear mother. But still, this doesn’t excuse being rude towards others. I will have to have a serious conversation with her about that kind of dishonorable behavior.” Ganon’s eyes followed the storming off figure of the Hylian princess with a thoughtful gaze.

 

“The princess, how old is she now?”

 

“It will be her eleventh summer this year, making it five years since my beautiful wife’s dead and I can only pray that time will teach Zelda the things she has to know.”

 

Ganon could only remain silent at those words. Only too well did he know the gnawing pressure of being raised to be royalty from birth. Either one was strong enough for it or not. There was no in-between.

 

Sunken in thoughts a very pleasant smell began to fill the air around the young Gerudo king. Turning his head around with his nose twitching, he saw another child approaching, his head turning left and right as if in search for something. As soon as the child’s eyes caught the stomping figure of the princess his footsteps accelerated.

 

_An omega…._

 

The Gerudo king thought the petite figure passing him by was another girl, but at second glance the child was a male Hylian, probably one of the princess’s playmates and possibly the same age as her, Ganon guessed.

 

The boy's soft, light-colored hair, his fair skin and small, fragile body made the child really the stereotype of a male omega. Paying his respects to the King and Ganon the omega continued to chase after the princess. The quizzical look on the the Gerudo king’s face must have not gone unnoticed by the older king.

 

“You see, my little Zelda was doing one of her expeditions in the forest to gain some knowledge about the goddesses, when a monster attacked her. The boy, who passed us by, rescued her. It turned out that he was an orphan and out of gratitude I invited him to live here in the castle. My plan is to make this child a knight and turn him into a protective shield for Zelda on her way of being queen one day.”

 

“An omega knight?” Ganon couldn’t help but let out a grunt. “This can’t be your serious thinking.” The Gerudo king knew that the king was very open-minded, but to such an extent to let an omega become a royal knight?

 

“You astonish me Ganon. I wouldn’t have assumed you are prejudiced, since you’re a born from omega parents.” King Rhoam stated with his right eyebrow lift up.

 

“Them being omegas was what has killed them during the war. They were too weak.” The young Gerudo king retorted bitterly.

 

“Omegas are destined to be weak beings? Now your youth is showing my dear friend. You haven’t seen this child fight, he is incredible. A born soldier, being taught by the harsh life he had lived until now.”

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t until much later that Ganon saw the omega again or to be more precise, scented him again. He had been on his way to the stall, wanting to check on his precious horse, when he caught a glimpse of the boy roaming around the area which was close to where his horse had been stabled.

 

Being as silent as he could the Gerudo king hide himself behind the bales of hay, trying to spy on the boy. It seemed like the omega was taking care of the horses. _Weren’t there enough servants to do this kind of thing?_ Ganon asked himself watching the omega filling the horse’s trays with fresh water. The boy made his way to his stallion with carrots in his hands.

 

The omega sure was brave trying to pet his horse. Usually it let itself not being touched by anyone but Ganon. Laughing to himself at the upcoming scene the Gerudo king didn’t even notice that his horse hadn’t uttered any sound of discomfort so far with the boy approaching him closely. _What?_ Ganon couldn't believe his eyes, his horse let itself being petted by the neck by the boy without any fuss, grateful for the meal it received. Bewildered he left his hideout.

 

“You, what’s your name?” The young king spoke in a stern voice. Seeing the surprised face of the boy as if caught in the act of doing something forbidden, Ganon couldn’t do anything, but let out a smug grin. “What afraid to speak up little one?” The omega was gesturing with his hands, leaving Ganon wondering if he was being insulted by some obscene Hylian gesture right now.

 

Usually his appearance alone was sufficient enough to intimidate others, but right now Ganon was also letting the boy feel his whole pressuring alpha aura. The omega tried to run away, but the Gerudo king got hold of the boy’s hat making the child stop midway in his motion.

 

Ganon didn’t know why his hand moved this way. It was a childish thing to do, he admitted, but the leaf green tunic looked ridiculous. Just everything about this omega irritated him. Anticipating the first tears forming in the eyes of the child he looked down just to meet with a pair of wild blue eyes without any trace of fear or sadness in them. The Gerudo couldn’t help but feel a tingly sensation all over.

 

 

_Those eyes…_

 

No, those weren’t the eyes of a weak omega, those were the eyes of a true determined fighter. Ganon inhaled sharply. Why was it that scent of the omega suddenly turned so sweet reminding him of the cooling hydromelons he liked to purchase at the Kara Kara Bazaar?

 

Blood rushed throughout his body with boiled intensity to his head making him feel suddenly very hot. Something inside him began to beat and scratch against his chest, trying to get loose. What was happening to him? Was that the omega’s doing?

 

His free hand turned into a fist slightly trembling. It shouldn’t be like that. The omega was supposed to be captivated by his presence, he should be the one unable to move, but it was the omega’s presence that captured the alpha, making him paralyzed. The omega's very being let him experience something he had never felt before. Something he didn’t like and couldn’t put into words.

 

Taking advantage of the distracted alpha the boy got his hands on one of the hay forks, fetching with its top end skillfully the hat out of Ganon’s hand. Before the Gerudo king could react in any way the omega used the fork to do a high jump to the piled up hay to escape over the stall roof.

 

 _Little brat_ , Ganon thought without being able to supress a smile.

 

After checking up on his horse, who seemed very disappointed at the dissapeareance of the omega, the king made his way to his guest room. The conversation with the king today had tired him out and he wanted to find a good night sleep as soon as possible. He slowly drifted to sleep unable to get the fierce look of the omega boy out of his mind.

 

 

 

The next morning it had been scheduled that he would attend breakfast together with the king before his departure. Going into the dining hall he inwardly groaned at the sight of the omega next to the princess and the king at the table. Of course the boy had to be there. What a good start to the day.

 

“Ganon.” The king greeted happily, gesturing to the chair next to him.  “Please take a seat and strengthen yourself with this fine meal.”

 

“Good morning king. Good morning princess.” He said with a deep bow.

 

“Please enough with the formalities. No one is here to see and judge you.”

 

“Good morning king Ganondorf. I hope you had a restful night here in our castle.” The princess said joining the conversation. The king must have already scolded her for her behaviour yesterday, Ganon assumed as he sat down.

 

With his chest held up high and a menacing aura all around him Ganon tried in a futile attempt to get a scared reaction from the omega. The boy was either completely blind for that kind of thing or too occupied stuffing himself with the wheat bread without any table manners. Seeing the scared face of the princess because of his intimidating aura, Ganon quickly recollected himself.

 

The omega finally looked up at Ganon and bringing his slender hands to his face he wiped them outwards.

 

 _Is he making fun of me?_ Noticing the aggressive glare on Ganon’s face, Zelda explained.

 

“This means ‘Good Morning’ in the sign language.” She began trying to defuse the situation. “My friend does not speak my king, I’m afraid you will have to wait for an eternity for him to ever speak up.”

 

_So this is why he didn’t answer my question yesterday and I thought he was being rude on purpose._

 

“Is he mute?” Ganon asked curious without taking his eyes of the boy, who now actually was able to fit in a whole apple into his tiny mouth.

 

“I am not sure of it. It seems like he just refuses to speak, but he clearly is able to understand the spoken word.” The princess stated.

 

 

 

Running his horse Ganondorf tried to put as much distance as possible between him and the omega boy, but it was no use. The omega’s scent was still tickling his nose and his mind wandered constantly to the boy’s face, his dancing hands and the Gerudo king began wondering, when he might be able to see the omega again. Ashamed of such thoughts, he breathed in the cold morning air telling his prized horse to move faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Sidon is being introduced, yay


	2. Hidden desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon wants to take Link as mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this fic a chance by reading it :)

Distorted images were flashing in the Gerudo’s mind of various memories, which weren’t his. He couldn’t recognize the fragments as whole, but he knew they described horrible things. An unpleasant feeling emerged form deep within him as something inside him was trying to crawl up and pierce his brain.

 

“Aagh!”

 

With his eyes openend wide the Gerudo king found himself lying in his bed, lightly panting and drenched in his own cold sweat. His skin and muscles strained, making his body stiff as he persuaded himself that he just had a bad dream.

 

Since he was small those nightmares had haunted him, an unwelcome consequence of the war he had witnessed as child. That was what he had always thought, but the blurry pictures turned more and more into sharp ones the older he got and they didn’t seem to depict the war, but something totally different.

 

Staring at the blank ceiling he tried to calm himself. Out of nowhere his mind wandered to the little male omega he had met at the Hyrule castle and he found odd comfort thinking about him. The Hylian seemed to have led a tough life until king Rhoam had taken him in. Did the young boy also have nightmares like him? Was he all alone with them as well? Remembering the unwavering gaze of the boy the Gerudo believed him fully capable of becoming a strong knight someday. With the omega’s face on his mind, the alpha was slowly drifting back to sleep again.

 

A few days later Ganon’s fingers were tapping in an irregular rhythm on his paperwork. Again he hadn’t been able to concentrate. It took all of his time no to abandon himself to the impulse of visiting the Hyrule castle again under a lame excuse to solely get a look at the omega.

 

Tearing literally his red hair off, one of the characteristics of the Gerudos, he hoped that these embarrassing feelings would vanish soon. He was a king damnit, he couldn’t be wasting time stalking a little kid.

 

 

 

Every year the representatives of the different territories came together with the aim of ensuring a prosperous life for everyone. This year’s meeting was being held at Goronia City located in Eldin, which was in the northeast corner of Hyrule.

 

Barely arriving at the city the omega’s sweet and fruity scent was already swirling around Ganon’s nose. It almost had been a year since he had seen the little Hylian. Breathing in deeply, savoring every bit of the refreshing scent, the Gerudo king couldn’t believe how he had managed to be away from the omega for so long.

 

That boy had gotten under his skin like no other. Casting his eyes to the side the Gerudo saw the young Hylian standing at one of the outdoor shops, standing right behind the princess of course, who was talking eagerly with one of the merchants about something political it seemed. Apparently bored by the talk the omega began wandering around the other shops.

 

Seeing his chance Ganon approached the Hylian, drawn to him like a magnet. The omega looked up at the shadow formed above him and as the boy’s clear blue eyes met his own, he greeted the king with a shy smile. Ganon returned his greeting not by the use of words but with his hands. Bringing his index and middle finger to his cheeks as if scratching it, he asked for the boy’s name, which he never had heard of until now.

 

Startled for a second at Ganon’s use of sign language the boy began to answer him delighted. The first letter he formed with his tiny hands was an ‘L’ and four Letters later the Gerudo king finally got the omega’s name.

 

“So it’s Link?” The omega nodded in assurance. Somehow the alpha felt like the boy called back something he had lost long ago. Could he recall it? Maybe, if he spoke to him more.

 

“Ganon! I didn’t know you were able to use sign language.” Turning his head around the Gerduo king saw the king of Hyrule approaching. The alpha was more than displeased having his togetherness being disturbed by the intruder, but of course he did not show his resent towards the appeareance of the older king.

 

“I picked it up at one of my journeys, but always felt too reserved to try to speak with anyone.“ Ganon answered swiftly. Of course that was a blatant lie. There was no way the Gerudo would ever admit to anyone that he had taught himself this language in his free time for over a year only to be able to have a proper conversation with the omega if he should meet him again.

 

Rhoam’s sudden appearance had caught the alpha off balance and having the king of Hyrule witness his pathetic attempt to start a conversation with the omega embarrassed him to death. He knew that his obsession with the omega was ridiculous and he didn’t want anyone to know about it. Excusing himself he made his way into the city with the only aim of not being near the boy anymore.

 

 

 

It was on the third day of his stay in Goronia when he again was plagued by a nightmare. A very vivid one. Clenching firmly both of his quivering hands he wonderend if it it really just had been a dream that he had killed someone. The dream had felt real, like a recent memory. Did he really not hurt anyone with these hands? Or was it a bad premonition that he will someday?

 

More frightened than those nightmares was the soundless voice in his head occupying his mind and heart doving him to want to destroy. When he had told his parents of these sickening thoughts inside of him, they told him to ignore the voice and not tell anybody about it. If he would let anyone know he couldn’t be king anymore and being king was all he knew. Luckily the Gerudo always had been able to control this dark urge in him, but the more time passed by the more difficult it became, though.

 

Sometimes he was sitting in conferences with his elders or other races hearing out their non-stop complaining about vanities and he started to become very uneasy, not being able to relax, as if there was something inside him wanting to tear things down and built them up new. Better than before.

 

The alpha sighed out loudly getting himself ready for the day. He needed more power. He needed to get strong enough to control himself and to escape form the disturbance inside his head.

 

Goronia was very busy with being the host for this year’s peace conference since the aim of those yearly conferences was also to foster cultural exchange between the inhabitants of Hyrule. That was why the town had been festively decorated with all kinds of stalls offering numerous activities to join in.

 

There was a huge crowd forming around a circular stone plate west of the Goron mines and three fierce looking Gorons were calling out in search for participants, who wanted to push their bodies to their limits in their so called endurance contest. Uninterested the king passed by when suddenly something was pulling on his robe. Turning around he surpsingly found Link’s slender fingers holding onto his clothing.

 

His confident resolution from two days ago of not being close to the omega anymore crumbled away immediately as he lost himself in those shining blue eyes. The boy’s other hand was pointing to the noisy Gorons, encouraging him to take part in the heated contest, but the Gerudo shook his head thinking nothing of such a public display of strength.

 

Visibly dissappointed the corner of the boy’s mouth turned down. Reconciling the Gerudo king patted the omega’s head, but the Hylian was shoving it away with his cheeks blown up by air. As the Hylian’s hand touched his own something strange happened. The dark heaviness weighing him down since this morning was lifted up and disappeared completely. Astonished by this sudden outcome Ganon wondered if this was all the omega’s unconciously doing. He often had heard how omegas and alphas could influence each other, but this was the first time he experienced something like this. Uncertain he looked at the boy, who didn’t even seem to understand what power he hold.

 

 _Whatever._ There was still some time left before he had to meet with the other representatives. Giving his robe into Link’s hands he made his way to the still shouting Gorons.

 

“Pump it brother!” One of the Gorons bursted out, but immediately silenced himself as he was being cursed with the Gerudo king’s stern face at his casual way of speaking to him. In order to win one had to stand on the stone defying its heat. The contest began and as Ganon was the last one standing on the stone he saw the Hylian boy smile in admiration and he had to admit that this didn’t feel all too bad.

 

 

 

 

Years passed by in no time and Ganon was never able to get Link out of his mind. Before he knew it he couldn’t take his eyes of the Hylian anymore. Why couldn’t he forget about him? Why was he so desperately trying to get the attention of the omega? Why did he even have the wish to be near the boy? Was it for dominance? Was it out of obedience to his instincts?

 

No.

 

It was because he was scared.

 

Scared that a mere omega hold such a power against him. Scared that if he would partying ways with him forever he wouldn’t be able to keep the darkness inside him under control.

 

In the meantime Link had made a name for himself with being the youngest Knight ever to be appointed to the Royal Guard. On top oft that he became the Captain of Princess Zelda's personal guard. The time they had seen each other during these years had been few, but the impression it had left on both had been enormous. At least that was what he thought.

 

The omega’s near had been always enough to suppress the dark need in him completely, making him believe that Link was the only person he would be able to show his true self and all of his weaknesses to. He wanted, no needed to keep the Hylian’s company, but on the other side he felt flustered and unsettled at his aching for him and kept running away being thrown off by his strong emotions for Link. He didn’t like that feeling of being not in control of himself and had decided to keep his distance. It would be enough for him to see the omega’s face sometimes.

 

That was what he told himself constantly, but then the day came when he visited Hyrule castle for an ordinary audience with king Rhoam. Link was probably around 17 years old then and Ganon watched the omega exercising with the other knights on the castle grounds while waiting for his audience to start.

 

The omega was feinting to move right and giving his sparring partner the runaround. _Clever and sharp_. Link was someone he surely could have a witty conversation with. The poor alpha knight was being smashed to the ground, his sword leaving his hand. _Strong and bold_. The Hylian surely wouldn’t fear him and speak out his mind nonchalantly.

 

Really, Link was the most honorable, lovable omega Ganon had ever encountered. Being bonded to him would maybe heal him completely from the inside. Ganon sighed. If he just had the omega as his mate his whole existence may become bearable, even somewhat livable.

 

Link looked up greeting the Gerudo king from afar, smiling with sweat running down his temples. That was the moment when the Ganon knew that the Hylian felt it too, the strong and all-consuming connection between them. They couldn't deny it anymore that they needed each other. It was true, the Gerudo couldn’t be satisfied anymore with just standing by the omega’s side. He needed to make him his. It's also what the omega wanted him to do.

 

It was true that Link and him never acted in a kind of romantic way with each other, but there was no doubt that Link had mutual feelings of love. Ganon saw it in his subtle gestures and his eyes, just like he did  now.

 

Love was something the alpha never thought he was able to experience because the Gerudo had been sure that there would be nobody, who would love him, if they would find out about how ugly and grotesque he was inside, but Link could save him, he was sure about that.

 

He knew the omega had many suitors, but Link had turned them all down so far. And why was that? Because of him. The alpha inside him trembled with excitement. Surely the omega just waited for Ganon to take the first step since it was unappropriate for an omega to initate things like that. Never had he ever wanted anything wanted as badly as this connection.

 

Oh, how he wanted to take Link right here and now, visible for everybody that the omega was his, but this remained mainly a fantasy since Ganon was called out for his audience the moment he wanted to approach the omega.

 

The meeting with Rhoam had been a real test. The only thing the Gerudo could think of had been the omega’s hands on his face and his body warmth pressing against him.

 

Leaving the audience room finally, Ganon saw that the knights of Hyrule were still continuing with their practice. Arms were lunged around Link congratulating him for his superb techniques. Ganon snarled. He hated seeing others touching what was his.

 

 _He is mine you low lifes_. As if this wasn't enough princess Zelda appeared on the other side of the practice ground calling out for his omega. She was widely gesturing and Ganon assumed that she was scolding him. Baring his teeth at the sight he wanted to intervene, but this wasn’t appropriate right now. Link wasn’t his mate _yet,_ couldn’t be because he was still not an adult, but one day, surely, finally…..

 

Also the Gerudo king had to take into account the Hyrule-Gerudo relationship. He didn’t want to betray the king’s trust by taking Link without asking for his consent first, but he was absolutely sure that there was no reason for the old man to say no to this connection. He was a respectable alpha and he had enough resources to keep the omega safe and sound. Never would he feel for anyone as he did for the omega. He had made up his mind. His future mate couldn’t be anyone but Link.

 

 

 

It was Link’s twentieth summer when the Gerudo king decided it was about time to proceed to action. He hadn't seen Link much lately, when he visited Hyrule castle. A gut feeling was telling him the princess kept his omega away from him on purpose.

 

Today he would be asking Rhoam for his consent. He couldn’t even count on the fingers of his hand how often he had practiced the words ‘Be my mate’. The Gerudo was glad that he was able to communicate with his hands because if he would speak he surely would stutter.

 

“I would like to take Link as my mate.” Ganon announced, while he went for a walk in the castle's garden with the king like usually when he was to visit the castle.

 

Instead of being given immediately king Rhoam’s blessings the old man remained silent, studying him carefully. He maintained his silence so long that the Gerudo king thought that maybe he only had spoken the words in his mind.

 

“I thought you never intended to take a mate. On top of that an omega.“ He said concern seeping trough his voice.

 

“People change with time as do opinions. I was young and my mind clouded with the bitterness of the war.” The king paused his walk and so did Ganon.

 

“This is very hard to do for me my friend, but I’m afraid Ganon, I can’t give my consent to this.” King Rhoam finally stated with sadness in his voice. His words earned him a deep growl from the Gerudo king, who couldn't believe his ears. Trying to hold back his anger he asked.

 

“May I ask for a reason my king?”

 

“Link already has a mate, a destined partner so to speak. Even though both aren’t aware of that fact yet. As you know Ganon there is nothing that can keep two soulmates apart from each other. I don’t want you to get hurt in the process of them finally realizing the situation.” Ganon went silent at those words, but decided after a pause to speak up.

 

“I understand Rhoam, but I can’t say that I’m happy hearing those words. Please, if you would be considerate not to tell anyone about our conversation.”

 

“Upon my word my friend. You are still young and will find love if you are willing and as I can see you are.“

 

 _Gibberish._ Ganon did not believe in those fairy tales about the fated pair. This was not some romance, this was the real life. Love at first sight didn't exist. You could feel something like affection or sexual tension on first eye to eye contact, but that was not love. Love needs more than a mere eye contact.

 

“Who is it? Your daughter?” The Gerudo king hissed unintentionally.

 

“Oh no, you know she is a beta. Such a bond is only possible between an alpha and an omega. I am not sure if you even know this person.” With that the king ended the conversation and continued walking next to Ganon, who tried to swallow down his frustration. Well, it didn’t matter what the king was saying. Link was his, but he really didn’t want to cause a ruckus with his intention to mate with the omega without Rhoam’s consent. Maybe if Link spoke to the king the old man would finally understand that it was their destiny to be together. That they were the fated pair he spoke of.

 

Following Link’s scent he found the omega in the royal gardens together with a Zora child. Link was elegantly swinging his sword like he would do in a real fight, while the child tried to dodge every attack of him. Since the child’s foot were far too short to move properly for a fight he, clumsily as he was, landed on his butt.

 

Seeing Link playing with a child this carefreely set Ganon’s heart beating up faster. Link would be doing a great job taking care of their future children. A rare gentle smile appeared on Ganon’s lips thinking about how their children might look like. They would have at least three. Maybe more, but he would be sure to give Link a pause and rest.

 

The Gerudo king was ripped out of his fantasies, when he heard his omega laughing, the sound sending his stomach upside down. Why was Link laughing like that? Why didn’t he smile like that when they were together?

 

The child was now tackling Link’s body sending his future mate down the ground, who gave the Zora child a hug in return. Ganon grinded his teeth, anger dwelling up inside him. He should be the one getting hugged. Being aware of what he just had thought he turned his face away not being able to believe that he just got jealous of a little child.

 

“King Ganondorf are you also here to attend the conference?” The Zora princess Mipha asked shyly. She was suddenly standing next to him and usually represented her father when it came to negotiations with other territories.

 

“Ah, no.” Quick in finding his composure Ganon went on. “I wanted to talk to Link, but maybe it’s a bad time right now. He belongs to you?” He said pointing to the little Zora, who landed again on his butt.

 

“He is my little brother.” She said with pride in her voice. “Our father believes that you can’t start soon enough getting into the world of politics. That is why he was more than delighted to hear that my brother wanted to accompany me to Hyrule. But contrary to my father’s opinion Sidon just wanted to see Hyrule’s hero again.” She said smiling warmly.

 

“He is an alpha. That child.”

 

“So am I.” There was something harsh in the voice of the usually reserved princess. She was now looking at Link with a short gleam in her eyes, setting Ganon's blood boiling.

 

 _This woman! How dare she looks with such a lustful gaze at my omega,_ he thought. _I could be crushing her right on the spot with my bare hands! Wait, is she maybe the one the king to referred to as Link’s soulmate? No, this couldn’t be._ She wasn’t suited to be with him, but that didn’t matter. Every alpha in the near of his unmated omega was a potential danger for their future mating bond.

 

Noticing the change in the Gerudo king’s aura, the Zora princess took a few steps back.

 

“Is something the matter my king?” Her tone was light, but her eyes were searching.

 

Clicking his tongue Ganon shook his head. _Damnit_. He had to be more careful of his raging emotions.

“I’m not feeling well princess. I’ll take my leave if you excuse me.”

 

How mad he was right now! He had hoped to return today to Gerudo town with Link and now everything was a total mess. Well, this was just a minor setback. Ganon would get the omega as his mate, no matter what, even if it meant to destroy or set the whole world on fire.

 

 

 

Meanwhile Link was trying to get Sidon to learn the basics of swordsmanship, while Mipha attended a conference with king Rhoam. Out of a him unknown reason, princess Zelda recently didn’t want him around, when the other territoty representatives were present.

 

Not that he was unhappy with that situation. He rather was someone, who took action than talk. Zelda had been quite depressed lately due to her still unawakened power that was why it was a nice change spending some time with the little bright Zora prince.

 

That didn’t mean that he disliked being with Zelda, no. She was his friend, very hardworking and wise and he was sure that someday she would find her way, but sometimes it hurt him that he couldn’t keep the gloominess away from her. Sidon on the other hand was easy to cheer up. The Zora seemed to laugh and smile at everything Link did and it felt good being able to do that.

 

“Again!” Sidon commanded, trying to dodge Link’s sword strokes. Of course they were practicing with rubber swords, because Link didn’t want the little prince to get harmed in any way.

 

After a few more rounds Link waved with his hand indicating Sidon that it was time to finish with the training, but the child seemed reluctant at the proposal.

 

“I haven’t beaten you once!” Letting his fingers form the word sadness. Sitting down on the grass Link noted that the prince had beaten him.

 

“You lost on purpose.” The boy said pouting. “That doesn’t count.” His fingers were fast forming the complaint.

 

The little prince was very talented and keen when it came to communications. In not time he had been able to grasp the language of signs and got even better in understanding and performing them than his sister, who had far more practice and time invested in this skillset.

 

When Link patted to the place next to him, Sidon stopped his complaining and instead of sitting on the grass next to him, he made himself comfortable on Link’s lap.

 

 “You smell really good today….” Sidon said taking in Link’s scent.

 

Since the beginning of their acquaintance the Zora prince had been very clingy. Curious why Sidon behaved this way Link had asked him about that kind of behaviour and the prince simply answered with: “It feels nice whenever I touch you.”

 

Sidon leaned back onto Link’s chest explaining to him widely gesturing why steamed fish was the best dinner of the world. He paused in his explanation, when he felt that Link wasn’t listening properly.

 

Looking up he saw that the omega's face was completely red. Staying up his little hands framed Link’s hot cheeks and with a worried expression on his face he spoke.

 

 

“You are hot Link, this is not good.”

 

One would think that the skin of a Zora would feel kind of slippery, but that wasn’t the case. Their touch felt like that of a Hylian, just a little bit colder in terms of body temperature. It felt nice Link had to admit.

The prince was too young to know, but the heated state Link was in was nothing unusual when being an omega, especially when a large alpha presence was given on conferences like today. He made a mental note to himself to increase his dosage of heat reducing herbs for the next time.

 

Being in heat was something he never would get used to. Link hated the loss of control that came with it and was grateful that the princess had shown him all kinds of recipes to keep it at a minimum.

 

Sidon jumped out of his friend’s lap and tried to pull him up. Of course his strength was not enough to get Link moving. _One day, one day I’ll be much stronger,_ he thought while trying to get his friend to stay up.

 

Link looked at the huffing and puffing prince quizzical, who stated: “Let’s go swimming!”

 

Link made a breaststroke motion, turning his head to the side, asking why they should do so.

 

“To cool you down. Come on! Come on!”

 

 _I am not good at swimmin_ g, Link gestured, clearly hesitating to get up.

 

“No worries my hero, I’ll help you out, when you need me.” Pounding at his chest with his fist reassuring, he continued. “I am a very good swimmer. I swam trough Lake Hylia on my own without pausing just yesterday. Now hurry up! We might even catch some fish!”

 

Link couldn’t do anything but laugh at the enthusiasm of the prince. There was no way he could say no to such an adorable sight. Finally in the river Sidon was completely in his element.

 

“And are you feeling better now?” Link nodded, trying not to go to deep into the river. “I’m gonna become a hero just like you Link! I’m getting as tall as papa you will see! And then I will be the one protecting you!”

 

Link remembered the first time when he met the young prince. He only reached up to his navel and he was hiding behind his sister, who introduced the both of them. The prince had heard of all the monsters that Link had defeated and was nervous beyond compare to finally meet the champion, who slayed a Lynel with bandaged eyes.

 

Sidon quickly warmed up with Link and every time the omega visited the Zora domain one could be sure that the prince was right beside him. One day Sidon even made a real fuss about not wanting to go bed, when not together with Link.

 

“Link is not your personal toy Sidon. He is a champion and he needs to rest, what he surely won’t be able to do with you around babbling nonstop.” His sister Mipha sighed while trying to get him away from the Hylian.

 

 _It’s okay_ , Link gestured, trying to reconcile. Happy to get what he wanted the prince hold on tightly on Link’s left leg, showing his tongue to his sister. It was just for a millisecond showing, but Link thought at the sight how nice it must be to have a sibling. There was no doubt that Sidon would grow up into a fine prince having Mipha as role model.

 

“I apologize for my little brother Link. If he disturbs you too much do not hesitate to throw him out.” She said in a mild-mannered way. Mipha adored her brother just like everyone else. The prince was someone upbeat and cheerful and people easily felt for his charms. Link could even swear that someone had started a fan club for the prince.

 

 

 

 

It was not long after his swim with Sidon in the lake when the catastrophe happened, that would change his whole life.

 

Screams and the grinding of gears pressing together were filling up the air around Hyrule castle. The guardians, machines, which were products of the ancient Sheikah tribe’s technology and programmed to defend Hyrule in a state of sudden danger had turned against the humans. They were ravaging entire Hyrule, glowing in the colour of a reddish-purple, promising danger with their lasers of light.

 

Link couldn’t understand how it came to this. Just yesterday the machines were working just fine, helping people out in their daily life and now they went berserk, shooting down everything that moved. It had been Zelda’s interest in the ancient technology that had led them to dig out the old artifacts and position them around Hyrule. She surely will blame herself for it, Link thought biting his lips dodging on of the laser lights behind a stone.

 

The rain didn’t help much in the fight with the machines, it just made it more difficult for him to move properly. Mud-smeared and injured he made his way to the princess standing in the middle of the battleground. Seeing him she started running towards his limping figure.

 

“Link, save yourself!  Go. I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run.” Panting heavily Link tried to get his sword out of the muddy ground he had dropped shortly before because his arm had gone numb. A fire had broken out next to them and suddenly a guardian appeared above them, his mechanical eye targeting them. It was about to shoot a lethal laser beam, when a bright light lit up the scene. Link had to close his eyes to shield them from any damage. Suddenly something hard hit his head turning his whole world black.

 

The next time Link opened his eyes he wasn’t on the battlefield anymore. Blinking he tried to recognize where he was. He was lying in some kind of water tube, bluish lights were illuminating something that looked like the shrines Zelda and him had visited quite often. The water was splashing as he got out of the tube.

 

As he did so a shriek was coming from the left side of the shrine. An unknown Gerudo woman looked at him like he was a ghost and started commanding to her two subordinates in the back in a language he barely understood.

 

“Quick! Send a message to our king, his mate has finally awakened!”

 

 _The king!_ Links brain slowly started working again. _Zelda!_ He was running away with her from the guardians, who had gone berserk. His hands shoot up, asking what happened to the princess and to his friends, but the Gerudo women looked at him with a puzzled glance. Oh, how he wanted to shout out his frustration. Of course they didn’t understand his signs.

 

The battle was maybe still going on. He had to get up. He had to fulfill his duty and protect the princess. Slender, muscular arms kept him in hold.

 

“Wait, wait, no sudden movements little voe. We have to check if your body has fully recovered.” He looked at her blankly. In a calm voice she continued. “You were asleep, asleep for a hundred years.”


	3. What was, what is and what will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sooo happy seeing that the story caught some interest. So thank you so much for clicking, liking and commenting :) and enjoy

Getting a pen and paper Link was finally able to get some useful information about his situation. He seemed to have been critically injured in the disastrous event that is referred to as “The Great Calamity” today. The ancient relics that were thought of protecting the people from the malice, old legends had warned about, had fallen victim to this said malice. Not only the guardians, but also the Divine Beasts became corrupted and went on rampage with the aim of destroying entire Hyrule. The people were left without hope for any rescue since the from the goddess chosen ones and the champions of Hyrule lost their lives in the battle.

 

Link breathed in trough his teeth harshly. It couldn’t be. They couldn’t be dead. The champions were the strongest of the strongest and if he had made it out alive maybe they did too. Calming himself down with this slight hope, he tried to focus on the Gerudo women’s story again.

 

In the midst of despair the Gerudo king Ganon appeared and shut down the machines, saving entire Hyrule, but it had been a bitter victory for the damage the machines had brought upon the country couldn’t be undone. Bowed with grief the only thing the people could do back then was to build up what had been destroyed.

 

With that the women finished their story Link patiently had listened to, but there were still so many unanswered questions he had, that he thought the paper he got wouldn’t be enough to write them all down. He showed his most urgent ones in written form to the women, but they just shook their head in negative answer.

 

The disaster had happened a hundred years ago, way before the women were even born. All they had was just second-hand knowledge, but they reassured Link as they saw the disappointment in his face that their powerful king was on his way and he surely would be pleased to answer all of Link’s questions.

 

 _Wait_ , were the women referring to the same Ganondorf he knew? Trying to verify his assumption he quickly wrote the question down. The women nodded. Ganondorf the Gerudo king was still alive.

 

 _He must be an old man by now_ , Link thought, but if he really was on his way than it would be a good idea to wait for him.

 

The omega still had trouble believing that a hundred years should have had passed. If this was true he had to see it with his own eyes, but the Gerudo women wouldn’t let him leave the shrine until their king arrived, because going out would be too much of a risk for the omega’s safety according to them and they couldn’t fail in their task they were given by the savior of Hyrule in person: Watch over Link and keep him safe.

 

Link grumbled. There was no possibility of walking out of the shrine that day. The Gerudo women didn’t leave his side for a second and unsatisfied the Hylian couldn’t do anything but sit down and wait for the king.

 

His chance to sneak out came the next day. He had perfected his skill of moving without making any sound, when he had visited together with princess Zelda Kakariko, a mountain village mainly inhabited by members of the Sheikah race, known for their ninja techniques. The Hylian really didn’t want to trouble his keepers, but he needed some fresh air to get a clear mind.

 

 

 _Bright._ That was the first thing that came to Link’s mind as he left the shrine with his eyes squeezed tight. The brightness was filling up his inner self with hope that his friends were also well. The omega was standing on the foot of an enormous mountain and looked up to the sky, which never failed to amaze him, with his ever-changing attitude. It was right now a sea of clear blue, but out in the distance to his right it spread into grey having lightning and thunder in it.

 

He could see the Hyrule castle still standing and he was itching to just simply go there. Maybe he would find a wild horse he could tame on his way, but he discarded the idea in favor of meeting with the Gerudo king. He climbed the rock formation above the shrine up and sat down in the grass with his eyes looking up the sky. He often had wandered the vast, sometimes inhospitable plains of Hyrule alone enjoying its ability to make him feel calm and at peace. Able to relax himself he slowly drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Link woke up to the sound of someone shouting. Sensing danger he picked up a tree branch from the ground and armed with it he made his way to the shrine. A huge black horse was standing before it eating some grass. It was the same horse he was amazed by when he was still a child. The horse seemed to have had recognized him too, for it began to neigh as he approached it. That meant that the Gerudo king must have arrived. The omega touched the horse’s forehead as greeting, when an angry voice was shaking the ground like a storm.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?!” The voice vibrating with power and command echoed through the ancient shrine. Getting in, Link’s gaze was magnetically drawn to the imposing figure standing in front of his keepers, who despite being one the toughest fighters in whole Hyrule, trembled like a leaf because of the man in front of them.

 

“Go, search for him and better find him!” The male’s voice was low, still rumbling like a storm and crashing like a wave through the room, sending chills trough the omega’s body. That man was definitely Ganon, Link thought. The Gerudo king always had been someone, who everyone would turn around to when passed by, whether they knew him or not.

 

But now the alpha had taken his charisma to a complete new level, keeping the omega frozen in place with his dominating aura. The mesmerization only lasted until Link saw the scared faces of the Gerudo women though. The omega could feel his blood starting to boil. His keepers had done nothing wrong, so there was no reason to get mad at them like that. With the tree branch in his hand he hit the ornamentation of the shrine at the wall, creating a metallic sound.

 

Ganon turned his head at the sudden sound and seeing Link, he seemed to have forgotten his anger completely. Over hard and long decades the Gerudo king had worked to come to this point. Years and years had he yearned for the omega, for _his_ omega to finally wake up to be reunited with him. And now the day had finally come. The alpha had missed him so much, his fiery passion for Link never wavering troughout all these years, no, if anything his flame was burning more brightly than before for the Hylian.

 

With his mouth open the alpha just stared at the omega enchanted by him, who in return was glaring at the king with a resentful expression. Like reading his thoughts Ganon looked to the nervous Gerudo women behind him and started apologizing.

 

“Please forgive me my rudeness my strong guardians.” He said apologetic with a small bow and continued, “You did a great job and fulfilled your heavy duty excellently. You are allowed to go back to Gerudo town and be greatly rewarded as an expression of my gratitude for your loyalty and long-lasting personal commitment. I will never forget what you did for me.”

 

Infatuated by the smooth voice with the silky tone, the Gerudo women seemed to have also completely forgotten about their king’s previous outburst of rage and happily started to prepare themselves for their return to their hometown.

 

“Link.” Ganon formed easily with his fingers. “It’s been such a long time, how are you feeling?” Letting his thumb and index finger touch while doing a little circular motion the omega signified that everything was all right with him.

 

“I’m glad.” Closing the distance between him and the omega, his strong hand was affectionately touching the Hylian’s left cheek, who shyed away from the contact. Confusion was visible in the omega’s features as expected from waking up after a long sleep like this. Link probably must be as overwhelmed as he was by their meeting. That meant the alpha had to go slow, even though he couldn’t stop thinking about trailing a finger down the side of the Hylian’s face and tracing with his thumb his soft lips in need for a kiss. Well, he had waited for decades, he could wait a little bit longer.

 

“There is a lot we have to talk about.”

 

Just then Link realized that the Gerudo king hasn’t aged one year. He still looked the same like he did in the omega’s memories.

 

“What’s wrong Link?” Ganon asked inching closer to the omega than he already was. There was so much the Hylian wanted to ask, to fill in the gaps in his memory that were empty, but there was one thing he prayed for not be true.

_King Ganondorf_ , Link began forming the Gerudo king’s name hesistant with his fingers. _Tell me, did truly a hundred years pass by?_

 

“It’s true.” The answer followed almost immediately shattering Link’s hope of its untruth compeltely.

 

 _But you are still you, I mean, you didn’t age_ , the omega argued slightly agitated against.

 

”I found you almost dead in front of the Hyrule castle and brought you to this shrine to get your wounds treated. The same magic that kept you alive all those years, I used it too, to maintain my body in this state.” Ganon knew what the omega wanted to ask next and went on. “King Rhoam and princess Zelda are dead, as are the champions and thousands of other innocent people.”

 

Link’s eyes widened with shock. _This can’t be true! There was no way everyone was dead!_ The omega’s mind was racing so fast that it was making him sick. He was the hero, it had been his task to protect Zelda or die! Why was he still alive then, when she wasn’t? The omega started to have trouble breathing and Ganon tried his best to calm the stirred up Hylian down with soothing words and his scent wrapping around him, but the omega was blind to the affection.

 

 _The castle!_ Link had seen that the castle was still standing. There must be something in it for him. A clue what he was supposed to do now. He tried to remember what the last words were he had spoken with Zelda, but his head started hurting so bad that it was no use. Getting away from Ganon’s touch, he made his way out of the shrine.

 

“Link?” The Gerudo was calling out to him with insecurity in his voice. “Where are you going?” He followed the Hylian out of the shrine and got hold of Link’s arm, who gestured to him to let him go, which the alpha didn’t comply to of course, so he explained.

 

“The castle? No one lives there anymore. It’s empty. Central Hyrule had been the center of the attack and the people, who survived have build new villages in the east. The Hylians are since that time under Gerudo protection.”

 

The words weren’t encouraging Link, but there was a feeling deep inside of him telling him to go. Seeing that Link had no intention to refrain from his plan, Ganon sighed loudly and lifted the omega up as if he didn’t weight anything at all and set him down on his horse’s back.

 

“My horse is the fastest out there. We will make it probably to Hyrule Castle before sundown.” The Gerudo king said as he mounted his horse. “Hold tight on me.” As they rode past the vast grassland Link’s gaze was fixed on the alpha’s broad back and his strong shoulders, which were so unlike his own. Shouldn’t the king have something more important to do than give him a ride? He thought to himself.

 

They arrived at the castle when the sun was setting down behind the Gerudo Highlands. Link had been quite during the ride, too occupied with his own thoughts. This was Hyrule castle, yes, but it was not like he remembered it. The once magnificent castle was nothing but ruins. Broken-down walls and shattered glass was all that was left of it.

 

Link was standing in front of a small fountain located in the castle’s garden, touching its now moss covered stone. When Zelda and him were still children they often would sit next to this fountain and the princess would tell him all kind of ancient stories with an eager face. Smiling softly at the memory he went further on.

 

The Gerudo king let him have his space while he was exploring the remains of the once beautiful castle and the Hylian was grateful for that. Strolling around the ruins he searched for information he could cling to and found himself lost in a world both familiar and strange to him.

 

In the end he found nothing.

 

 _This is not good,_ the omega thought bitting bis lip nervously. He hadn’t fulfilled his obligations and he never would be able to. Link stared aimlessly at his surroundings. He didn’t exist in his world anymore, is what the omega thought.

 

_Link…_

 

 _Huh?_ The Hylian turned around his head in search for the voice’s owner. _Zelda?_ Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on his hearing.

 

“Link?” It was the Gerudo king’s voice searching for him. Furrowing his brows at the disturbance the omega walked further into the castle in search for some quietness.

 

In his head he was begging the princess to speak up again, but his plea was left unheard. He sighed, maybe his mind had been just playing tricks on him. His wishful thinking had let him hear the princes’s voice. That must be it. He looked at a rusty sword on his left, which had been rammed into the ground, evidence of the fight that took place here a long time ago.

 

Frustration and sadness was spreading across Link’s face. This world he was in now, it was a world he was no longer needed in.

 

“I do need you.” Surprised by the softness of the voice the Hylian turned around to see the Gerudo king with a hurtful look on his face.

 

With his hands moving fast Link couldn’t help but to vent his frustration on the king. _Why did you save me? Why didn’t you save the princess or the king? What about the others who had lost their life? If you are that powerful you should have been able to do something!_ The omega knew it was not fair. It was him in the first place he was angry with for not being able to save his friends.

 

 “The only one I care deeply for is you Link and I rescued you, because you are my mate.”

 

 _What?_ Link thought he had misheard. _Who is your mate?_ He swiftly formed the question with his hands.

 

“…..?” Ganon looked at him expressionless. _You and I are._ He gestured.

 

 _What are you saying, that is not_ …Hands cupped Link’s face and he felt something warm pressed against his lips. Shocked, Link wanted to express his dislike at the sudden action, but when he opened his mouth in protest the Gerudo king slipped his tongue into it, devouring him. Link’s lips were held captured by a deep, searing kiss and the alpha’s hands were now around the omega’s trim waist pressing him against the Gerudo’s firm chest until not one millimeter set them apart.

 

“Ngh!”

 

The omega struggled and with his elbow Link was able to hit the Gerudo at the head, who finally let go off his iron grip. Catching his breath the Hylian, startled and beside himself with anger, glared furiously at the Gerudo king, who was caressing his now red cheek. As he touched the abused area he looked baffled his irritation easily palpable for the omega, but there was no anger just simple amusement in his eyes.

 

"That surprised me. Even though I should have seen that coming.” The alpha said with his deeply voice starting to grin like a madmen, which send shivers trough Link’s spine. The omega’s hand moved to his neck protectively and also to verify that there was still no bond mark.

 _There is none_ , relieved he watched the king, preparing himself for a possible fight with the alpha. His eyes turned left and right checking for an escape route when the Gerudo grabbed one of his arms pulling him into an embrace again.

 

“Of course this must be all very confusing for you. You are scared aren’t you? Feeling probably lost. I was rushing too much, I’m sorry, but you see I’ve waited a hundred years to be finally together with you. Don’t worry, I’ll give you all the time you need to adapt to this world.” The alpha said squeezing him tightly.

 

Protesting at the undesired closeness the omega brought his knee, which was not tucked between muscled arms, to the alpha's stomach causing the Gerudo king to let him go with a grunt. Standing straight again Ganon eyed the omega worried.

 

“Don’t tell me you lost part of your memory during your sleep?”

 

 _No, I didn’t. If there is something I certain remember it is that we are not mates_ , Link gestured putting quickly some space between them. He didn’t know why the king referred to him as his mate, but this had to stop. Link never had had the intention of becoming a pair with someone because of his own unacceptance of his omegan nature. He looked at the alpha, who really seemed upset right now gliding his fingers through his red hair in a nervous manner. Link didn’t want to hurt the king’s feelings but maybe he had to.

 

“That’s okay.” Ganon said to himself more than to Link. “Within time everything will come back to you. So let’s not waste any more of it.” There was no need to worry. The Hylian and him belonged together, it was just as simple as that. Maybe the omega still needed some time to process their relationship that was why the Gerudo was being pushed away by him. Link was prideful, of course the Hylian wouldn’t just give in to him even though he loved him already. The omega wanted to be courted and Ganon had to fight for his right to be the Hylian’s mate.

 

“We really should be going home now.” Ganon wanted to get hold of Link again, but the omega was now on guard and dodged the king’s movement.

 

 _King Ganon, no, you are not listening_. To be honest the omega was a little taken aback by the behavior of the alpha, for he never had thought that he was seen by the king as potential mate. The Gerudo had always been so stoic when they spoke, not once had the Hylian felt or scented such affection coming from the king as it did now.

 

They had been barely in contact with each other over the years. Only did he see the king on a few meetings and conferences. Also they never had talked much and the conversations they had had no deep topics, but come to think of it, he had never seen someone at Ganon’s side.

 

“Link,” the alpha sighed wearily since he hadn’t taken a rest on the way from Gerudo town to the shrine. “It’s getting late and I really need to be back in town by tomorrow. Now come here.”

 

 _Just how deluded could the alpha be?_ It really left the Hylian speechless. The alpha wanted to mate with him and somehow the omega got the distinct impression that this proposal wasn't open up for any discussion. The omega took warily a step back, but was caught in the predatory eyes of the alpha, which held him on the spot. The Hylian started to get desperate. Something was holding down his body and he wasn’t able to move a muscle.

 

“Don’t run away from me _Link_.” At the Gerudo’s growling his knees began to buckle. Thinking that it was over now, he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

 

_Run Link. Now!_

That was all he needed to hear. Taking advantage of his small stature he slid trough a crack in the nearest wall which got him a lead of some seconds. But that was all he needed. Maybe he was no match for the Gerudo when it came to strength, but he sure was more agile than him and he could outrun him. Climbing up one of the broken walls the omega made his way to the north side of the castle, not casting a glance back.

The Hylian’s body definitely had gone weaker after all this time of sleeping. Link hadn’t been running for too long, but his legs already felt sluggish not wanting to move on. Where should he go now? Everything he saw in the distance looked challenging and foreboding and he was not sure if he had strength for any of it.

 

Suddenly the omega had lost his footing and he felt to the ground, unharmed, since the distance he had fallen down hadn’t been high. Getting up as fast as he could Link was frozen in place as he realized that he was face to face with a guardian. Alarmed at the sight he stumbled backwards just to realize that the machine has long stopped working. It was almost completely green with different kinds of plants growing on it. Not much longer and it would be swallowed whole by the nature.

 

Getting up relieved, a buzzing sound reached his ears and the ground was illuminated by a reddish light. Looking up again at the broken guardian Link saw a red light glowing out of it, reminding one of blood flowing through veins. The guardian’s mechanical eye lit up in an ice cold blue, ready to shoot him, like it had been hundred years ago.

 

Link’s heart was beating so hard as if trying to get out of his ribcage and his legs, sore from the running, just gave in, telling him to just let it go. After all that’s what was supposed to have happened a hundred years ago. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow, which never came.

 

“Caught you little one.” Two arms were wrapped around the omega’s waist, lifting him up. Opening his eyes in panic Link was being spun around to find his face close to his pursuer. The Hylian squirmed, craning his neck in search for the guardian, which had meant to shoot him down, but the guardian wasn’t there anymore. “Shh, Link, calm down you are safe.” The Gerudo whispered softly, nudging his nose to the Hylian’s hair using his scent to comfort and calm down the shaken omega.

 

 _There was a guardian_ , Links fingers signified, his eyes still searching for the heavy object.

 

“The world is full of those ancient remains.”

 

 _No, it was, was alive_ , the omega’s hand trembled slightly.

 

“Hm, are you sure?” Ganon went silent for a while lost in thought. “Well, there is still the possibility that some of them are not completely broken since there had been an endless amount of them. It could be. I mean, I believe it’s impossible to ever get rid of all the malice out here.”

 

The Gerudo was probably right. Somehow this finding made the Hylian feel a little bit lighter. Maybe if there were still guardians out there he could find and destroy them. That was the least he could do after he failed so miserably protecting the princess. Link wouldn’t want anyone come to harm anymore. But how was he supposed to destroy them?  He had lost the Master Sword in the battle and he had no idea where it could be right now.

 

“You’re cold, let’s make a fire to warm you up.”

 

Seeing the bonfire Link remembered the time when he was still in training of being a knight. It was common for them to camp out in the wild. He brought his hand to his heart, gripping on his tunic. He missed the laughter, joy and company of his friends. Missed talking to Zelda, who always had an answer for everything, except how to get the goddesses to speak to her. He missed the villagers, who always had a warm welcome for him. All gone. Forever.

 

“I’m sorry.” Link looked at the Gerudo questioningly. “For your loss.” Ganon responded stroking the side of the Hylian’s face in a soothing manner, leaving the omega uncertain how to react to this display of affection. Link had forgotten in the lulling presence of the alpha’s scent, why he even had run away from the Gerudo in the first place. Good think the king made him remember.

 

“Please call me by my name from now on. I don't want any distance between us.” Seeing that the omega was nervously looking from left to right, Ganon tried to hold himself back. "At least in the way you speak to me." He said in a much weaker voice stepping back.

 

“Everything that had been in the castle was brought to Gerudo town. Also the Master Sword. I don’t know what you had hoped to find here in the castle, but maybe you will find it there.”

 

The pale flames of the small fire were illuminating Link’s tense features casting a golden glow around him. He was thinking hard about what he should do now. He wanted to part with the king as soon as possible, but his body was feeling too weak right now to run and the promise of finding a final message from Zelda was too tempting. Besides he needed the sword to fight against the malice that was still out there.

 

That was why Link had agreed sullenly to accompany Ganon to Gerudo town, but he made the Gerudo understand that he would not tolerate any kind of indecent behavior.

 

 _I am not your mate and you will not touch me against my will. You will not hold me close against you. You will not kiss me._ The omega gestured with a hard look in his eyes and an unyielding firm posture. _Also no staring_ , he huffed feeling the intense gaze of the alpha on him for far too long than he was comfortable with.

 

They decided to take a rest at the outskirt stable before riding further to the desert. It was a good thing they made that stop because Link could go and search for some herbs and also he didn’t wanted to be alone with the Gerudo for too long. He wasn’t trusting Ganon completely and he wanted to be prepared against an unpredictable heat. When he came back from his foray he purchased a little bluish cloth bag with a tribal pattern to keep the herbs in it from selling some apples he had found earlier. The Gerudo had been in a conversation with an elderly Hylian for the time he was gone.

 

Link was about to to go into the stable to sleep when someone was calling out for him. Some Hylians were having a drinking spree at a bonfire near the stable’s entrance.

 

“C`mon have a drink with us.” Excusing himself with his hand the omega politely declined the invitation. He needed a clear head when he was dealing with the Gerudo.

 

“Hey, don’t be like that.” One of the Hylian’s stood up, staggering towards him his face already red from the booze. The alpha reeked of alcohol and put an arm around Link’s shoulder. “My, what a nice ass.” Link winced at the sudden unappropriate touch. There were loud whistles and obscene kissing sounds to be heard from the group sitting around the fire encouraging their friend to go on.

 

The omega grumbled. A hundred years had passed by and still it seemed like the pestering of omegas was part of their daily lives they had to deal with. A moist tongue in his ear was putting the omega on edge. He shoved the drunken alpha away from him, who tried to lean close again to the omega, this time trying to overwhelm Link with his pheromones.

 

“Try spending a little time with us. We’ll make sure you enjoy yourself plenty~.” He babbled licking his lips, giving a wink to his drinking companions. " You smell so.... good.... Gorgeous..."

 

An ugly cracking sound was to be heard and the drunken alpha was crying out in pain. He felt to the ground still screaming holding his arm, which seemed to stick out in an unnatural way.

 

“Next thing breaking will be your neck.”  Ganon was standing before the drunkyard his murderous aura turning everyone else speechless. Filled with schock and not fully comprehending what was going on right now the groper was crying out in pain realizing his arm had been broken.

 

Link was sure the Gerudo king meant it. He didn't know what to do except for standing before the drunken Hylian protectively.

 

“Out of my way Link.”

 

 _They are drunk_ , the omega’s finger formed conciliating. _Leave them be._ He didn’t. The Gerudo pushed Link carefully to the side deaf to his words.

 

 _No!_ The omega wrapped his arms tightly around the king’s neck, releasing his scent to soothe the angry alpha. _Please, please calm down_ , he thought with his eyes firmly closed. Relieved he felt a hand stroking over his head. Ganon was now supporting his hanging body with his muscled arms.

 

The Gerudo adressed the drunken crowd of people before him with a disdainful look on his face as he walked by with Link in his arms. “Ever harass an omega again and I’ll make sure you will greet death by my hand.”

 

Link was being brought to the already purchased and prepared bed inside the stable feeling totally uncomfortable and awkward at the scene that had just taken place.

 

“What is going on here?!” Outside the shocked voice of the stable owner was to be heard as well as some painful whimpers.

 

The omega took a deep breath. It had frightened him to see how easily the king could lay hands on his own people lacking any feelings. More concerned was he what the Gerudo would do to him if he decided no to accompany him to Gerudo town anymore.  Noticing the Hylian’s unease Ganon tried to explain himself.

 

"The violence was uncalled for, but I was frightened. I just…you could’ve been hurt…and I can’t loose you. I just can’t.” Link searched for the Gerudo’s eyes surprised to find worry and concern in them.

 

“You know king Rhoam agreed to the two of us mating, but I guess he wasn’t able to inform you before….the disaster happened. You are my mate and I have to protect you no matter what.”

 

 _Ah, so that’s why he thinks I’m his mate._ Link truly didn’t want to lead the king on. Even if he had asked him to be his mate before the Calamity had taken place he would have happened to say no. Before he could tell the Gerudo again that he didn’t have any intention to be his mate, his hand was being grasped and placed near the alpha’s heart, which strong heartbeat he could feel against the palm of his hand.

 

“I’m no good without you Link. I wanted to give you time, but the truth is I want you to accept your feelings of love for me as soon as possible so we can mate. Can you do that?” Link’s facial expression was enough for the Gerudo to let go of his hand. “I know, I know. I should keep my boundaries.” Visibly disappointed Ganon made his way to his own bed. “Please don’t make me wait for too long.”

 

It was sheer torture for the alpha to feel his omega so near to his body, but not being able to make him his. The Gerudo could even swear that he was feeling the omega’s heartbeat like his own.

 

Link was restless lying in the soft hay bed not being able to sleep. He really should leave. This whole mate thing was getting more and more out of control. Listening careful to other’s slow breathing he sneaked out of his bed silently.

 

Feeling the cold night air on his skin he was thinking about which path he should take.  “Can’t sleep?” A voice whispered close to his ear. It was Ganon his face dimly lit by the torch lights in front of the stable.  “Me too.” The Gerudo murmured and his voice deepened now starring straight into wide blue eyes. The atmosphere between them grew heavy with tension and the alpha was being drawn into those shimmering eyes making it hard for him to control himself. Never before had he felt such an insatiable hunger.

 

 _Ganon, this has to stop._ Link formed slowly with his hands hoping to be able to reason with the king.

 

“I know. I also want to make you mine. My whole body is aching for you. Since the first time I saw you, and any other times after that, I knew that it could never be anyone but you.”

 

Link looked away not being able to handle the alpha’s heated gaze, but Ganon cupped Link's chin with his fingers lightly, and turned his gaze on to himself smiling genuinely.

 

"Link …" he breathed out and leant forwards, closer until …“What’s wrong?”

 

 _I didn’t know you could smile like that_ , Link stated.

 

“It’s because of you I’m able to.” Ganon said taking his hand into his own. “You make me happy.”

 

Cautiously the alpha glided his palm down to Link’s arm and then to his chest, dragging it slowly down onto his stomach. “Think about what we could do together.” Ganon’s hand was now resting comfortably above Link’s pelvic.

 

He reached over for the kiss he wanted to share with him earlier, but Link drew his head to his side evading it. Ganon’s piercing eyes narrowed down as his strong hands rested on the omegas hips. He was tall, Link was no match for the alpha’s towering height.

 

“It’s still too early?”

 

The omega tried to take a step back but Ganon was holding him in place. Link moistened his lips in nervousness and wished he hadn’t. The unconscious act seemed to convey its magnetic force immediately to Ganon, who pushed the omega slowly into an embrace.

 

“You have such passion in your eyes. I felt you virtually every night in my arms and you’re still willing to deny me the sole gratification to mate with you?” Link’s face was pleading to let go of him, but Ganon did not see it.

 

“You bewitched me,” he said in a rasped voice, arousal was now noticeable in his scent. ”I can never seem to get close enough to you. Don’t make me wait another day to make love you,” Ganon breathed into Link’s ear, “I dreamed about making slow.” He pressed a gently kiss on the the omega’s chin. “Passionate.” He placed a sweet kiss on the Hylian’s throat. “Love to you. By the Goddess, I want you.” Ganon moved his hands gradually down to Link’s back, urging him to comply willingly. The omegas cheeks were already flushed in a shade of pink. “You taste good.” The Gerudo was so close; he had the omega right where he wanted him, emotional defenseless.

 

Ganon kissed him with fever, exhilarating Link’s senses and frightening his mind. Things were getting way out of control for the omega. He broke of the kiss just to be captured by the Gerudo’s golden eyes again.

 

“What is it?” Ganon asked noticing the troublesome features crossing Link’s face.

 

 _Not here. I_ …His fingers stopped for a moment as he tried to think how to get out of this situation. If the alpha really liked him so much like he said maybe Link would hold some power over him. _I want to mate with you in Gerudo town_. There was a short silence that followed the words, but then the Gerudo's head nodded in acceptance.

 

“You are right.” Ganon gave the Hylian’s forehead a light kiss and hugged him reassuringly. “There I can make sure that no one disturbs us.” 

 

Link knew there was no use to talk sense with the alpha and that he was playing a dangerous game saying things like that, but he was scared that the Gerudo would loose his control and just take him at any moment against his will. If they were in Gerudo town there would be a higher chance for the alpha to get distracted leaving Link with a chance to escape, because right now he was under constant surveillance. Until then he just needed to be careful and keep his distance.

 

The next day the omega got himself an own horse and only talked to Ganon on their way to Gerudo town when it was absolutely necessary. He felt already a little lighter than yesterday. Maybe he even would get his sword as soon as he arrived at the town and then he would make sure to never pay Gerudo a visit again.

 

 

 

 

They arrived at the town late afternoon and like the Hylian had hoped the king was immediately surrounded by his office holders with a load of work. To his great deal of annoyance the alpha was pushing them all aside demanding to get something to eat for them. After the dinner the Gerudo was dismissing himself shortly to discuss some matters with his counselors, telling the Hylian to wait for him here.

 

 _Finally._ Link let out a sigh of relief. Now he just had to get out of the palace. He opened the door of the dining room cautiously and making sure that no one was there he slipped out into the hall. It was too bad that he would have to leave the sword here, but he definitely couldn’t meet the alpha again. He turned left and right and was almost on his way out when he suddenly started to feel really hot.

 

 _No! This can’t be_. But it was exactly like that. His heat was starting. It was unusual for his heat to come so suddenly like that and on top approaching in such a fast way. He rattled at the door that was nearest to him finding it unlocked and empty. The room was probably a guestroom consisting of a small bedroom and a bath.

 

Without wasting any time the omega closed the door behind him and ignoring the throbbing pain in his body he positioned some furniture before it as a precaution. How glad he was that he had picked up the heat reducing herbs before. Reaching into his pockets he searched for the bag but couldn’t find it. _Where is it?_ He had putted it in there, he was sure of it, but his fingers couldn’t find anything. Maybe he had lost the bag on his way? But he couldn't leave the room now. Link gritted his teeth in frustration before he lost himself completely in his heat.

 

 

 

 

The omega was touching himself, whining. It was an adorable sight. Too absorbed in his own pleasure, the Hylian didn’t even notice being watched. He didn’t even hear how the room door had been opened. Wristiling against the bedsheets Link was restless not being able to cope with the hot waves of desire and need washing over his entire body.

 

Even when he surrendered himself to his heat the Hylian was still strong and beautiful in the eyes of his observer. Lifting his hazily eyes up after cumming, Link noticed that an alpha was standing in the room and started to cry out for him with his back reaching up off the bed. The Gerudo couldn’t do anything but lick his lips at the seductive sight.

 

The alpha had fought endlessly against his attraction to the omega all those years, but seeing Link vulnerable and desperate begging him like this drove him out of his mind. The omega wanted him, so he would take him. The small needy sounds Link was starting to make made him unable to form any rational thoughts. He had been craving to mate with the Hylian for and endless amount of time and he had held back so much, but no it was finally time to take what was already his.

 

 

 

With panic Link opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. He was in the guest room, on the bed. _Good_ , he had thought someone had entered this room while he had been in his first heatwave. Suddenly two muscular arms wrapped themselves around his slim waist. Startled Link struggled at the alien touch. The grip got tighter and a voice was shushing him.

 

“I got you Link. Everything is fine.” Lips formed the words at his ear, almost whispering, making Link’s body relax immediately.

 

Turning his head around Link couldn’t suppress a shriek of surprise seeing no one but the Gerudo king holding him in a tight embrace.

 

 _No_.

 

Adrenalin started to pump through his veins. _What was Ganon doing in this bed?_ He let the embrace continue and feeling the warm of the broad chest against his back, his thoughts started racing through mind. When he felt a kiss against the top of his hair, he wiggled out of the embrace which earned him a chuckle from the king, who if he looked closer, didn’t seem to wear any clothes at all.

 

“There is no need to be shy my love.” It was a tone of voice he had never heard Ganon using with him before and it let his hairs stood up, but not in an uncomfortable way. Looking down at himself he saw that he was also wearing no clothes. Hiding his naked chest with the blanket he formed with his hands. _What do you mean?  What are you doing here?_

 

“We mated last night finally.”

 

 _No,_ Link thought. _Anything but that._

 

 _Get out_ , his hands moved fast. The omega’s predicament just seemed to amuse the king.

 

Ganon moved closer and the omega tried to push him away, but the king turned a blind eye to the omega’s protest. Their lips were almost brushing and the Gerudo king’s breath on his skin was driving Link crazy.

 

“You are mine now. My precious, lovable mate.”

 

 _I’m not your mate_. Link angrily retorted slapping the hand away that was about to touch him.

 

"But you are," Ganon replied grinning satisfied. "Can't you feel it? Our bond." Pointing his finger out to the omega’s delicate neck, he traced along it until I touched the wound left by his bite, letting Link wince in pain. “This is the proof.”

 

“And you really don’t remember anything of our mating it seems.” The Gerudo’s manhood began to stir. “How about trying to make you remember? Let me make love to you again and again.” The omega’s body shuddered from Ganon’s touches. Having him positioned above Link, he kissed his mate’s mouth in a rapid assault.

 

 _No, no, get off,_ Link thought, shoving upward and pushing against the alpha’s large shoulders with his hands. He was shaking his head vehemently getting the Gerudo to finally stop his actions. The omega could hear the other male sighing deeply. An arm was pulled around his back and he could feel his head being tucked under the alpha’s chin. Ganon knew omegas were in an emotional chaos when they were in heat, but he couldn’t hide his disappointment at the cold and refusing reaction of his mate.

 

He was running his hand over the Hylian’s head in an attempt to calm him down. Feeling the omega’s reluctance towards his touch Ganon let go of the hug.

 

“Everything is all right. You did well. More than that.” He said still smiling his hand finding his way to the omega’s crotch, which led to Link gasp out.

 

"Hmm, do you like this better?" the alpha purred teasingly, caressing the area again. The Hylian closed his eyes wishing himself far away.

 

“Open your eyes Link.” The omega couldn’t do anything but comply. “That’s right, look up at me.” Link could feel his face getting hot. He didn’t want this, but his body wouldn’t obey his wishes. His face was now flushed at the unwanted touch. Embarassed and irritated he glowered at the Gerudo. If he weren’t captivated in this responsive omega body, he would have smacked the king across his face with all his might.

 

“I’ve waited for hundred years for this priceless gift you granted me.”

 

The Hylian’s knees rubbed against the blanket trying to move away.  It didn’t work. The alpha caged his body with his own and Link felt somewhat relieved, his body suddenly eager for the other’s touch. Ganon opened Link’s legs with his thigs and partially slipped his cock slowly in and out Link’s still from slick lubricated anal entrance, tormenting the omega with his firm erection. Pushing his shaft further and further in, he enjoyed the Hylian’s firm body stirring beneath his. _Beautiful_ , Ganon knew that he was at a total loss when it came to the omega. How glad he was to have finally giving in into his instincts. The emotional battle between his mind and his body had been ongoing for far too long.

 

“I love you.” He breathed out. _Your bravery, your wild blue eyes and how hard you are still fighting to escape from me._

 

Throwing his head back Ganon closed his eyes, giving in into the carnal pleasure. His mind became lost unable to continue with the slow pace of his body rhythm, especially with the way Link dug his nails into his back, the arousing gesture sending tingling sensations throughout his body.

 

_My love…_

 

Ganon repeatedly thrusted his stiff length deep inside Link’s anal entrance. “You are so tight around me.“ He groaned out. "My mate.”

 

Link’s outcries got him back to reality again. The omega’s entrance was stretched beyond imagination while their bodies escalated to an irregular rhythm. Wrapping his legs around Ganon's back, Link provoked him to advance faster. They soared higher and higher, the Hylian’s body accepting all of ther Geruod’s thrusts willingly. Conquering the omega’s lips, Ganon rammed his cock inside him faster like the omega demanded him to, calling out his mate’s name like a mantra. When the omega clung to Ganon’s body a dull pain ran in the back of his head. Shutting his eyes tightly he prepared for what would come. It was a tight impending feeling of something on the verge of bursting forth. The Gerudo released his seed deep inside, matting his forehead against Link’s, ebbing now to a slower pace.

 

The time he was finished Link’s face was tear-stained. The Hylian gulped hard. He had allowed the alpha to take him. Just like that. Not stopping his crying the omega’s body gave in into the exhaustion and he slowly drifted to sleep, worn out from the sex. Ganon withdrew his semi-flaccid manhood and slid off his mate sideways, kissing his peaceful sleeping face.

 

“I’ll never let go of you my love.”

 

Looking at his mate the Gerudo knew that this was the only thing he had ever truly wanted in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o___O whutt? noooo


	4. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has no intention being Ganondorf’s mate

Waking up in the middle of the night next to the shadow of the Gerudo king, Link sat up on the bed with his hand placed on his forehead, slowly inhaling and exhaling. _Why?_ What had he done?  His shaking hand moved to the bite mark on his neck. Touching it, he suppressed a yelp by biting down on his lip. He should have been more careful around the alpha, he knew that, but he hadn’t been. The omega tried to be quite, careful not to wake the sleeping figure next to him, but he was drowning in all those conflicting emotions. _This wasn’t right_ , he thought, but the mark on his neck was telling him everything was all right: him being here at the alpha’s side.  

 

He wished so much that he would have had a choice to decide who would be his mate. Never did he want to bond with the first alpha he came across while in heat and now exactly that had happened. Link has lost the chance to mate with someone he loves and on top of that, he didn’t even remember how it had happened. The omega felt so humiliated. He was shocked, scared, wanted to hate the Gerudo, wanted to shout at him, but he couldn’t because his mind was a total mess due to the bond they had formed. Would he be ever being able to handle these contradictory feelings inside him?

 

 

 

Ganon couldn’t understand why the omega was crying. Link had willingly let him bed him, something the Gerudo had wanted to do since the time the omega had fully matured. The omega should have been enthralled having finally mated with the alpha he loved, but instead Link was being depressed, turning his face away from him to avoid his gaze.

 

The Gerudo had woken up to the omega’s whimpering and couldn’t help but to reach out for his huddled mate to comfort him. The alpha’s hand was being brushed off briskly, the motion followed by an irritated huff and Link’s two fists bumping together before his chest. _Don’t touch me_. Withdrawing his hand Ganon felt his chest tightening at the rejection of the omega for his touch. He studied thoughtfully the outline of the omega’s jawline in the moonlight. He could hear Link clenching his teeth. Was that him being embarrassed perhaps?

 

It was dark in the guestroom, but the moonlight was bright enough to make the marks Ganon had left all over the omega’s white skin, clearly visible. Satisfied with just lying beside his omega, he looked at his mate’s chest steady rising and falling. The night was so quiet that the Gerudo could hear Link’s breath with ease. It was an angry snort, but not for long. The alluring scent of the omega began to fill up the room completely. Link had started to breathe irregular as if no air would ever be enough and Ganon could feel the heat coming from the Hylian warming his face against the cool air in the room.

 

“Let me give you a little service.” Link’s body tensed when the Gerudo touched the omega’s dick. “I know you love me Link. You are just too stubborn and prideful to admit it.” The Hylian’s hands tried to push the alpha away as he lowered himself between Link’s legs ready to take him into his mouth, but it was no use, the omega was being sucked off until he came.

 

Inhaling his mate’s delicious scent Ganon couldn’t help but get his pulsating pressure the fulfillment it strained for. He pushed the protesting omega down onto the mattress with his wrists pinned above his head.  A smile crept onto his face, seeing the omega’s eyes widen as he felt the alpha’s physical arousal against the inner part of his thigs. He didn’t need to scissor the omega’s entrance much for it was still well prepared from the last time they had been connected with each other.

 

Ganon hadn’t felt this good for decades. He found himself finally being free from the darkness, but only in the moment when he joined his body with Link like this. “Look what you’ve made out of me. I can’t help feeling this, I can’t.” Ganon moved his pounding dick inside Link. “You feel so good.” He couldn’t bring his manhood to discontinue moving inside. The Hylian finally began to respond to his touches and Ganon, glad that he was not alone in this physical entrapment, freed the omega’s arms.

 

The heat had taken over his mate again, making him yearn for being as close to his alpha as possible. He sought the pleasure only the alpha stimulated in him by lifting up his pelvis until he met the alpha’s groin. Muffled moans escaped the omega’s lips as they kissed sloppily.

 

The thought that he was the only one hearing Link’s voice aroused Ganon tremendously. The warmth and the pleasure were filling their entire beings and they melted together into an inseparable body. The Gerudo’s smile widened as he watched his mate completely loosing himself in the pleasure. The Hylian closed his eyes and wanting to taste more he opened his thighs wider. Accepting the invitation gratefully, Ganon cradled Link’s buttock with one hand and lifted him up until his cock filled up the omega completely, while he pumped with the other his mate’s half-hard dick. The sensation caused Link’s anal muscles to spasm, making Ganon’s grip grew firmer on the soft flesh. The alpha threw his head back as his body also reached his orgasm. He stayed in Link, enjoying the omega’s spasmodic reaction receding to a faint throb. 

 

Link looked stunning, his body was quivering, still dwelling in the afterglow of his own orgasm. Wiping affectionately strands of hair out of the omega’s sweated face, Ganon tried to kiss the bite mark he had left on the omega’s neck, but the omega shrugged his shoulder not letting him.

 

 _Are you happy now?_   The words the omega formed with his hands hurt the alpha deeply. This was not how he hoped it would be between them. Link was lying on his back with his face not looking at Ganon, but at the ceiling. Link’s sky coloured eyes had turned shadowy after the act and the omega’s pale fingers didn’t stop talking.

_I did not agree to be your mate, do you understand that?_

Of course the omega had agreed to it. He had called out for the alpha when his heat had started.

 

_This mating was not consensual Ganon._

 

The Gerudo grumbled. Why was his mate being so complicated?

 

The Hylian was wiping away the newly formed tears in his eyes and the Gerudo had no clue how to deal with the situation. He didn’t like what he saw. It was the first time he had mated with someone, but he was sure this wasn’t how it was supposed to be, but of course Link wasn’t like the other omegas and that meant things would be different with him. Maybe he had to be stricter with him.

 

“You let me make love to you. You let me mark you. I am your alpha and you are my omega. That is how it is. I know you must be embarrassed since it was your first time, but do me a favor and stop struggling the bond.” Ganon’s stern words were met with no protest and looking at Link he saw that he had fallen asleep.

 

Starring at his mate, he studied his slumped figure. The omega’s head rolled against the side, resting on the cushions. The Gerudo pulled the blanket over his mate’s body, ensuring that he wouldn’t be cold, wondering when Link would finally accept what had happened. Seeing his mate’s unguarded face, he ran his thumb along his lower lip and bent down for a kiss before also settling down for a good night sleep. The Gerudo couldn’t suppress a satisfied smile when felt that the Hylian had pressed his back against him. What Ganon didn’t know was that this wasn’t an expression of intimacy by the omega, no, Link was just having an unsettled sleep.

 

 

 

The adrenalin had jolted Link awake and his body hurt at the sudden motion. How long had he been asleep? Groaning tiredly, he reached for his throat, his voice he never used was hoarse and his throat dry. He needed to get some water. He looked around, relieved to find himself being alone in the guest room. His heat was finally over and he was in control of himself again.

 

Crouching down on the ground he started to search for his clothes. Meanwhile as a substitute he had temporarily wrapped the blanket loosely around his hip. Tilting his head to look under the bed, he felt every fiber in his body aching.

 

Ganon’s scent was lingering in the room, a scent like warm sand under a burning sun mixed with the desert’s strong sage-like smoky smell after a long awaited rain. The smell triggered pieces of memories in him he’d rather forget. Link could still feel the alpha’s hot ragged breathing on his skin and his ears were still ringing with the lustful noises they had made not long ago. He was glad that most of these memories were just blurred like a fog, thanks to the heat messing with his head. His hand moved subconsciously to the bitemark the alpha had given him. It was throbbing constantly not letting him forget for a second what had happened.

 

Nevertheless he shut his eyes trying to forget the bits and pieces he could remember. He definitely didn’t want to get through a heat again. A deep chuckle at the other side of the room made his bones feel like they were vibrating. Link couldn’t deny the connection he had with the Gerudo king now.

 

“What are you searching for? Me?” Ganon asked, the smooth baritone of his voice giving Link goosebumps all over his body. The Gerudo was leaning against the doorframe, already fully clothed, studying Link amused. The omega made a motion with his hands as if he was putting on a coat.

 

“Your clothes? You didn’t bother being nude for the past whole week.”

 

The omega’s cheeks turned into the colour of embarrassment at the alpha’s teasing, but Link fought the urge to look down to the ground, instead he repeated his question, his gaze not wavering.

 

“I think I ripped them apart not having any patience for you to undress after you went into heat. You know, you were just so…” Link moved his hands again, interrupting Ganon’s flash back.

 

 _Clothes_ , he gestured again, now looking angrily at the alpha for making him wait.

 

“All right my love, I understand. I’ll get something to wear for you, even though I do enjoy the view I have right now,” hearing the disapproving grunt from his mate he continued with a smug face. “But first we get you all cleaned up.”

 

The omega’s heart sarted pounding faster in his chest as the alpha approached him. He picked Link up in bridal style, which caused the tugged loose blanket the omega had desperately clung to, fall down to the ground. The Hylian was demanding to be put down immediately by striking against the muscled arms of the alpha, but his entire struggle proved to be fruitless and he was being carried to the adjoining bathroom against his will.

 

“Link.” Ganon addressed him softly. “There is no need to be ashamed. We are mates now, and it is my duty to make sure all of your needs are met and I enjoy taking care of you.” Hesistantly the Hylian studyied the face of the alpha searching for insincerity in it, which wasn’t to be found. “You can rely on me my love.” These words the omega hadn’t heard often. Most of the time he was being the one being relied on. He was the one, who was supposed to go into the battle and win it.

 

Having endured the embarrassment of being washed by the Gerudo king, who had soaped every bit of his skin undeterred, Link fought hard for his right to towel himself.  When he wobbled back into the room with his face still on fire he could see a pair of clothes laid out on the bed. At second glance he saw that it must be some sort of traditional costume.

 

The Gerudo outfit consisted of some dark baggy pants and a halter neck crop top, leaving his muscular abdomen exposed. Both pieces had some jewelry and circular patterns worked into them. Link pivoted from side to side. The silk clothes were smooth against his fair skin. The sagging neckline and the transparent sleeves emphasized his slender arms and neck. The only way to hide his bitemark was to wear the exactly fitting seafoam colored headgear: A scarf reaching down to the shoulders, which was supposed to protect its wearer from the blazing sun in the desert town. Looking down at him he knew that it must have taken a lot of effort sewing these clothes.

 

“I think they suit you perfectly. You dislike them?” The Gerudo king said, stroking with his hand Link’s still wet neck.

 

 

Ignoring the tingling touch, Link explained _. It’s not that_ , he began, _but these aren’t clothes suited for fighting._

 

“You don’t need to fight anymore Link. We live in a peaceful world nowadays. There is no hero needed.” Link remained silent at the comment. The words of the Gerudo were repeating in his head, again and again like a broken piece of music. Ganon was right, wasn’t he? Should Link be grateful that the Gerudo had freed him from the task of being a hero? He never had a choice but to fight, that was what he always had thought. And now there was no need for him to fight anymore. Was there maybe something more than a life full of battles?

 

“Link? Are you all right? I can get you some Hylian clothes if you feel better wearing them, but that will take a day or two for them to arrive. By the way I would like to introduce you as my mate as soon as possible.” He had hold out his hand for Link to take it, but the omega didn’t move a muscle. The distant look in his mate’s eyes worried him. Running his fingers affectionately through his mate’s toweled hair, he brought him back to the here and now.

 

“I know, that kind of attention from everyone is scary, but don’t worry I will figure something out. Maybe we leave the official introduction for another day.” The alpha was now holding his forehead against Link’s. “By the way, did you manage to apply the ointment?” He asked, touching Link’s butt suggestively at the place they had joined just yesterday, making Link blush. “If you don’t apply it properly it will be hard on you later.”

 

 _I did. Now let go_. The omega signified abrupt.

 

“You’re just so irresistible that I can’t control myself very well. It seems I’ve become odd, when it comes to you.” He took the omega’s smaller hand into his and maneuvered him out of the room. “Let’s get you something to eat. You must be exhausted.” Being lead on like a dog, Link was guided to the dinner hall.

 

“I’ll have to visit the village in the west of the desert, so I will be gone for at least two days. I would have liked you to accompany me, but as I already had assumed you still need some time to recover from your heat.” Link barely heard Ganon talk. “You will be staying from now on in my, _our_ rooms of course. If you need something just say it. Now enjoy your meal and behave well while I’m gone.” The alpha pressed a soft and tender kiss on the omega’s lips wanting the Hylian, his mate, to be comfortable and happy. “I’ll be sure to finish things there fast.”

 

With the alpha gone out of sight, Link could finally breathe freely. He had to leave the city, otherwise, he feared, would his mind slowly give in into the alpha. His body already had. After having finished the breakfast the Hylian was being escorted to his new rooms.

 

Sitting in the far too spacious living room all alone he was thinking about the best way to proceed right now. Two Gerudo guards were staying outside the door of Ganon’s rooms, keeping a close watch on him. Of course he was to be observed, when Ganon wasn’t there, but this was just a minor problem. He really wanted to get the Master Sword back before he left, and if he was being true to himself, moving too much around was exhausting. One day more to rest wouldn’t be too bad. Closing his eyes he took a short nap before starting with his preparations to leave.

 

There were three exits out of Gerudo town. The North entrance was the busiest one, making it the easiest one to use to slip out of town unseen. Experimentally Link walked out of the gate, but like he had assumed he was being hold back by one of his guards appearing out of nowhere, telling him that the king hadn’t given permission for him to leave the town. Thanks to this little trial he knew that at least three people were watching him constantly as soon as he left the palace.

 

The day went by fast and after having himself stuffed with the delicious dishes, which had been prepared exclusively for him, he went to sleep on the sofa in the living room, refusing to use Ganon’s bedroom as rest place.

 

He woke up in the morning astonished that he wasn’t lying on the sofa, but in Ganon’s bed. He didn’t remember going there. When he stood up to get some breakfast he heard some rustling noise coming out of a room in the left corridor. Cautiously Link made his way to the source of the noises. He peeked into the room seeing it filled with bookshelves up to the ceiling and a large wooden desk in the middle. Behind the desk studying some papers was the Gerudo king.

_What the…he is back?!_ Ganon had been gone for just merely one day.

 

“Link is that you?” The Gerudo looked up from his papers facing the door. “I can scent you. Come on in.” Reluctantly the omega entered the study room, swearing internally, for his first lost chance of leaving the town.

 

 _That was a short trip_ , the omega gestured.

 

“I just did the necessities. I felt the intense need to have you beside me and just couldn’t leave you alone for such a long time right now. After all what kind of alpha would I be leaving you all alone after the bonding. By the way…” he said pulling something out of his trouser pocket. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

The omega startled at the sight in front of him. In Ganon’s hands were the herbs he had bought yesterday at a small shop in front of the palace before his outbreak trial in order to prevent a second heat. Well, he hadn’t bought them exactly, the merchant had given him these for free. Link knew no one in this town except for Ganon, but everyone seemed to know who he was despite being not properly introduced: the king’s long lost mate.

 

Link was holding out his hand simple expecting the Gerudo to give him back his herbs. Silly him. The alpha’s lip twitched and he let the herbs disappear in one of the drawers of his desk.

 

“There is no need for herbs, when you have me. Don’t do that again or I’ll have to punish the ones letting you buy these. Do you want that?” Link swallowed hard remembering the painful outcries of the drunken Hylian at the stable. Worse, the omega even started to feel like he had done something wrong, even though the Gerudo was at fault taking his things without his permission. Nonethless he shook his head as answer, trying to shake the wrongful feelings of guilt also away.

 

“On top of that I even heard you wanted to leave the town.”

 

 _That’s right. Why can’t I leave the city as I please?_ Link asked with his lips formed to a thin line. They may have mated, but he surely wanted to remain free, he longed for his independence.

 

“It’s too dangerous when I’m not around. You can accompany me out of the town at the end of the week if you want to.”

 

 _No_ , Link shook his head. His hands started to move fast, a sign of him being angry. _I want to go out of town alone, …please._ Link gestured with a stern face, hating himself for even having to ask for permission to leave. _Didn’t you say we live in a peaceful world? Didn’t you claim that you loved me because I’m not weak?_

 

Ganon massaged his eyes while he sat down on the chair in front of his desk. He knew the prideful omega would afford high maintenance. "Come here." Ganon spoke as if he controlled the world, his experience seeping through leaving Link with a bitter taste in his mouth. He patted with a hand on his lap gesturing Link to sit down. Disgusted, the Hylian didn’t want to show the alpha absolute submission and just stood there ignoring his words.

 

 _You have no right to order me around_ , the omega signed worked up.

 

“Well, I do. Be angry at me all you wish my love, but that doesn’t change the fact that we have bonded. Now come here.” Biting his lip the omega let out an enraged growl as indignant protest.

 

_Make me._

 

“You are very persistent Link and you seem to not yet understand what your role is in this world. Now sit down.” The authority in Ganon’s voice left Link with no strength and taking extra slow steps he made his way to the alpha, who let out a smirk as Link sat down on the his lap.

 

“Well done.” The Gerudo cooed his hot breath rippled across the Hylian’s skin as he gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek.

 

“So, what is your role?” He grabbed Link’s chin, not letting him avoid his persistent gaze anymore. The omega felt so weak being confronted with the overwhelming control Ganon had over him and moved his hands to answer him.

_Being your prisoner._

 

“No my love, you are my mate.” Link flinched as if he had been burned, when Ganon’s lips formed the word “mate”. “And I don’t want you to be apart from me because I can’t live without you by my side.” The alpha put a hand up the omega’s inner thigh making him gasp and squirm. “Don’t run away from me. I love you. And you do too.”

 

 

 

The Hylian didn’t know how he was going to escape from Gerudo town, but he surely knew he had to. He just had to play little bit along with this mate thing and the king would surely let his guard down. A good opportunity came the next day as the two of them were having breakfast.

 

“Link you are going to meet the council today. It was their wish to meet you finally and it’s a good opportunity to get insight of how things work here in Gerudo town. I want you to take part in the territory’s administration, but it’s up to you of course to decide in which field you would like to be involved with.”

 

Playing the obedient little mate the Hylian agreed that this would be a good idea. He got himself ready to leave when he noticed that the king wasn’t following him.

 

 _You are not coming with me?_ The omega asked surprised. There was a mischievous glim in the other’s eyes as he answered.

 

“What you want me to hold your hand while meeting them? I thought you didn’t want to have me all day around.” The Hylian’s face turned red out of embarrassment, a sight the Gerudo king was never tired to see. Without taking a look at the Gerudo again he stomped out of their rooms in order to meet with the council.

 

From the inside of the conference room the omega could hear laughter and a hubbub of voices. Pausing for a few moments he composed himself his hands lying on the door handle. With his entrance the room silenced immediately. There were around ten Gerudo women of different body types and ages sitting around a stone table on cushions. They were all clothed in traditional Gerudo armor containing of a short top and a sirwal. Curious pairs of eyes were ogling him waiting for Link to speak up.

 

“Sav'otta your highness!” A low, excited voice called out and a woman with short red hair stood up. Link rememberd having her met before. She was able to use sign language that is why the king introduced her to him. If he remembered right her name was Sumati. All of sudden he was being surrounded by the tall women in the room each of them talking at the same time.

 

“He really is a voe, but a pretty one!” One said her golden earrings tingling as she spoke.

 

“Look at this hair, it’s golden like the sun and those eyes are bluer than the sky itself.” One of the older women said with a wide smile behind a pair of large emerald eyes.

 

“Indeed.” A woman with pigtail said running her hand trough it.

 

“And such smooth skin. An omega beauty.”

 

“A little puppy.” Link really felt like a dog with all those hands around him patting him. 

 

“Well, those wild eyes surely belong more to a little wolf.”

 

“He’s our king’s mate! Behave yourself!” Sumati was positioning herself protectively before the Hylian getting the others to take their seat again grumbling. “Please pardon them your highness. They mean no harm. It’s just we Gerudos are not exactly shy. But we are happy that you decdided to join our counsel today. How about we start to…”

 

“So, you and the king are…mated.” The only women, who had not approached Link spoke up. Her low and loud voice drowned Sumati’s. She was by far the most musculuar of the Gerudos in the room and looked at the Hylian with a disdainful look. Link frowned, clenching his jaw. He didn’t like the tone in the voice but nevertheless nooded in agreement. He was the king’s mate even when he didn’t want to.

 

“You can’t speak up?” She asked with an eyebrow raised up.

 

 _I can._ Link said, moving his fingers, knowing that she may not understand it. The woman stood up, drawing herself up to her full height. She was an alpha. An alpha who tried to intimidate him.

 

“You look weak. I don’t think you are suited for our king.” Her eyes narrowed down sharply, judging him with a severe glance.

 

“Teake! How could you…!” Link was holding back Sumati telling her that it was okay. It wasn’t his first time someone called him weak and he knew exactly how to settle this. He let the inside of his fists bump together challenging the conceited Gerudo woman to a fight.

 

“Oh, the frail omega got some guts, but I won’t hold back even when you are our king’s beloved.“

 

 

 

The king was glad that he finally could take a break and find out how his mate got along with his people. They would meet to eat dinner together and opening the door to the dining hall he could already see Link sitting at the table.

 

“Where did you get that bruise from?” The Gerudo demanded to know seeing the omega’s face slightly swollen.

 

_None of your concern._

 

Ganon stayed quiet for a moment, studying the Hylian and with a hand gesture he let the food being served.

 

“I really don’t want to see how the other party looks like.” The king said and Link couldn’t surpress a smile at the alpha’s appreciation.

 

 

Later that day Link was being dragged to a small party celebrating the official arrival of the king’s mate. Carpets were laid down on the floor in the hall next to the throne room and of course there was an unlimited supply of food and beverages.

While drinking and eating the Hylian got a deeper insight into the culture of the Gerudos. They took pride in their heritage and looking at all the relics one could find in the desert it must be age-old. It was a cultural thing that no males were allowed to enter Gerudo town, but Link didn’t quite catch what the initial idea behind it was since the older woman, who explained it to him, started to talk in gerudo language, not being able to translate the reason properly.

Ganondorf was an exception. Link heard of it before, but it seemed to be true that only ocassional a male Gerudo was being produced, making ninety-nine percent of the Gerudo population female. The last male born had been their king and that had been over a hundred years ago. Of course Link was now also allowed to be here as were the other territories representatives.

The one thing the omega always had admired the Gerudos for was their strength. They were warriors by heart and almost everyone in the town joined the Guardians, warriors who worked under the king, for a while. One could assume that everyone here was a decent fighter. It was an honour for them to serve in the king’s armed forces. The Hylian tried not to roll his eyes at the non-stop praising of the damn alpha.

“He loves his people dearly and cares for our territory, even though it doesn’t show on his face. He is harsh, but fair when it comes to administering justice and he had maintained peace in the realm of Hyrule for the longest period of time ever. Thanks to him omegas like me have no problems to get into high positions like being counsellor.”

A few of the women had started dancing to drum music other ones were playing. Link liked to watch them dancing, each of their movemnts reminded him of a fighting stance. Maybe this was the first time the Hylian was not feeling utterly miserable being here in Gerudo town. The laughing and the stories calmed his nervous heart down, but truly he wished for nothing more than to leave the desert behind him.

“We are lucky to have you here your highness.” Sumati said, sitting down next to the Hylian on a red cushion. The omega had told them not to refer to him with that honorific, but they decided against that. “You were quite famous here before even waking up and coming to our town. Your love story is a pretty favorite one told here. An alpha waiting for his omega for a hundred years to wake up from his endless sleep. Our king never let anyone get close to him during all those years, patiently waiting for his one true love. His fated pair. It's often said here in Gerudo town one could be considered lucky to meet a Partner, who would just love her a fraction of the love the king has for you. I'm so glad that you have woken up your Highness. You're good for him. Do you even know how much our king changed with you being here?” Her eyes were sparkling as she said those words. “And as you may know the relationship between Gerudo and Hyrule had been strained most times, but with you, a Hylian who mated into royality, we finally have a connection. A chance to start things anew. If you ask me, I think your mating was divine dispensation.” Luckily his brawl partner was demanding the omega's attention to toast and clink glasses for his earlier victory, ending the unpleasant conversation with Sumati.

 

 

“Sav'saaba my dear council members as I see you are enjoying yourselves.” Ganon said his eyes roaming the room searching for his omega. “I don’t want to interrupt your party, but I just wanted to take my mate to bed.” He found Link already half-sleeping on a fluffy silk cushion next to an empty bottle that maybe once had contained a liquid, which being drunk in excess acted as alcohol.

“You can’t sleep alone anymore my king?” As soon as the words slipped Sumati’s mouth the woman covered it in fear, shocked by her own indecency. The women were watching with interest how a genuine smile appeared on their king’s face as reaction to the question.

“It seems so.” Affectionately Ganondorf was stroking over Link’s cheek with his finger to wake him up. The omega was a bit flushed and didn’t want to leave. “Up you go.” Wishing the women a good night he brought his mate to bed.

 

 

 _Hmm?!_ In shock the Hylian opened his eyes feeling something warm and wet on his face. _Just what..?!_ He was lying on a bed and the Gerudo king was plastering his face with kisses.

“Are you awake now?” Ganondorf chuckled.

 _What are you doing_? The omega said perplexed, wiping his mouth.

“I’m getting my reward for carrying you all the way here.” He said with a smirk.

 _Reward?_ The Hylian’s chin was being lifted up and before he could even realize what was going on, his mouth meet the Gerudo’s lips again. He felt the fingers of the king touching his hair and he sweared that it would be the last time he ever drank something that had a strange gerudo name on it.

 

 

Link spent most of the next day trying to ignore the king by avoiding him the best he could. Currently he was hiding in the cellar of the palace going through the things that were brought once from the Hyrule Castle in search for his sword, but his scent always let the alpha find him easily.

 

“Why are you avoiding me…when I feel so much for you?” Ganon said squeezing Link’s hand. The omega tried to get out of the grip, but he couldn’t.

 

 _Of course I am avoiding you when you do just whatever you want with me_ , Link said annoyed, referring to yesterday’s kissing assault. _Let go of me_ , he growled knowing it was helpless.

 

“Don’t avoid me again.” The Gerudo king instructed him making the Hylian’s brows bumping together in a scowl.

 

_You’re constantly telling me I’m your mate, but you keep ordering me around like one of your subordinates._

“But you belong to me.” The alpha stated calmly as if this would explain everything.

 

 _I belong to no one!_ Link signified pushing the alpha away to get some room between them. _You’re…,_ Link’s eyes rolled skywards and crossing his arms over his chest he tried to hold his anger at bay _. I’m my own person with my own feelings, thoughts and needs and I want to be treated like that. As your equal._

The Gerudo enterd the Hylian’s personal space again, but the omega didn’t back down, glaring at him with the same intensitiy as he was glared at. Of course the alpha tried to frighten him, to make him clear that there was a difference, but Link wouldn’t cave in to the alpha as long as he lived _._ The alpha’s lips set in a grim line as he pulled back with a hand going trough his hair.

 

“I don’t want to make you angry every time we speak Link. Neither do I wish to fight with you constantly. I want to see you happy. So what can I do to make you less angry with me?” The omega could clearly read remorse on the other’s face and his inner being told him instantly to make the alpha feel better, but he ignored the call. Looking at the alpha with furrowed brows he gestured slowly.

 

_Let me leave the town as I please._

 

"I can’t do that. You know that."

 

 _I figured. Then give me the Master Sword. I couldn’t find it._ Link pointed his finger to the pile of things behind him. _You hid it, didn’t you?_

 

 “I told you there is no need to fight anymore.”

 

_It’s not for fighting, as…….memento._

 

 Ganon went silent for a while before finally announcing. “The Master Sword isn’t here. It never was. I don’t know where it is to be honest.”

 

 Link blinked. Two, three times. Did he hear right?

 

 _You lied to me!_ Both of the Hylian’s hands were now over his head moving in disbelief. Now on top of being a bullhead the Gerudo was also being a smooth liar.

 

 “You left me with no choice Link. You were stubborn beyond compare, trying to run away from me.” The Gerudo tried to justify his actions while Link’s face twisted with anger. “Don’t be angry my love. If you really want it I can get someone appointed to search for it.”

 

He pulled the omega into an embrace to reconcile with him. “You forgive me, right? Please, say that you aren’t angry with me anymore. Give me a kiss.” The omega pulled away leaving Ganon’s wish unheard and the Gerudo sighed.

 

“You know, you also don’t make this whole situation easy for me. I really would appreciate if you would comply with me and not always reject me as soon as I open my mouth.”

 

Link turned his head away not wanting to deepen the meaningless conversation. They were mates now and nothing would ever change the fact, but still the omega couldn’t accept it. Not the way how it was now.

 

“It’s late. Go to bed now, I’ll be joining you soon.” Ganon spoke, ending the conversation. The Hylian boiled, the Gerudo surely could have made it sound less like an order, but he hadn’t. He still was being seen as someone less than him. Again he was being told what to do by the king like some dog. Link stormed out of the cellar. Biting his teeth he wished he had some bomb arrows to blow something up. He’d had enough. No instinct in the world could make him stay at the alpha’s side any longer.

 

Getting his few belongings he was about to leave the alpha’s rooms, when a hand slammed down on the door he was about to open.

 

“What exactly are you doing now?” Ganon was standing behind him hissing the question into his ear, his voice dangerously calm. “Didn’t I tell you to go to sleep and wait for me?” The kings’s eyes narrowed down on the omega while he barred his teeth.

 

 _And did you think I would do everything you order me to?_ Link finger’s retorted cocky, making the alpha growl, his chest lifting up in anger. There was an urge in Link to calm the agitated alpha down, but the omega’s own anger was strong enough to block his instincts out. The Hylian tried to turn around to face the alpha properly, but that was hard to do in the little space the Gerudo was giving him. He was being pressed uncomfortably close to the alpha.

 

Ganon tried his best to calm down. Why did his omega always hav to act so unreasonably? He couldn’t understand why, the only thing the Gerudo knew was that he wouldn’t let his mate go and if it had to be done with force, so be it.

 

 _Please move your hand_ , _I want to leave,_ the omega gestured warily. Ganon hammered against the door with his fist, making the omega cringe.

 

 “You. Are not. Leaving me. Never.”  He spoke the words slowly, in a neutral, almost monotone voice.

 

 _S-a-v'o-r-q_ , Link’s lips spoke out the word soundlessly, while his fingers spelled out every letter of the Gerudo translation for goodbye.

 

Suddenly the earth started to shake and something cried out. A loud, animalistic sound fulfilled the sky the high pitch making the omega want to cover his ears with his hands. Link went to the windows on the other side of the room to see where the sound was emitting from. The cry was accompanied by light earth tremors which were turning to one major earthquake. His eyes widened with shock as he saw past the city red glowing lights in the dark. Ganon was standing now at Link’s side looking at the unusual lights. The cries didn’t stop and the sky was filled with thunderclaps.

 

The light of the thunder revealed what was going on in the desert before Gerudo town. The divine beast Vah Naboris, which had remained isolated in the desert the last hundred years, had started moving again and was heading to the town.

 

Every time one of its legs hit the desert ground the earth started to shake. Link starred at the huge machine, which was shaped like a camel and his heart started racing in fear. The same thing that had happened a hundred years ago was about to happen again. The whole town would be destroyed if the Hylian didn’t take action. He looked at Ganon, who watched the sacred relic walking towards the town unimpressed, not daring to lift a finger.

 

Link grabbed the king’s arm to get his attention. _We have to stop it, or it will destroy the city!_ Link knew he wouldn’t be able to take down the machine alone. He needed the alpha’s help. Screams were filling up the air, but the Gerudo king seemed to have turned to stone. When he finally spoke up, Link could hardly believe what he heard coming out of his mouth.

 

“You wanted to leave, didn’t you? What are you still doing here?” Ganon looked disinterested, almost bored at the scene before him.

 

 _Stop it_ , Link gestured. He didn’t know if he was referring to Vah Narobis or Ganon’s infantile behavior.

 

“Well, tell me, I’m curious, what’s it have to do with you?” Link boxed the alpha into the arm, who wasted precious time fighting with him unnecessarily instead of stopping the machine, which was getting dangerously close to the town.

 

The omega’s arms shot up in all kind of directions. _You are the king, it’s your duty to protect your people!_

 

“Fighting with you all this time exhausted me, you see. I’m not sure if I’m in the mood for something like that.” Ganon said dead serious with his head tilting to the divine beast.

 

Something like that? Link couldn’t believe what he just had heard. The Gerudo couldn’t be serious, could he? He wouldn’t let his people die just like that, because he was not in the mood right?

 

Anxoius screams were filling up the air anew reminding Link of the Calamity that had taken place a hundred years ago. No, he wouldn’t let something like that happen twice.

 

 _You don’t care what’s going to happen to the town?_ He gestured irritated.

 

“I don’t, the only thing that matters to me is you. If you are leaving me then there is no purpose for me in this world.”

 

Stepping back from the window, Link was struggling to remain calm. Ganon had made it clear that he wouldn’t do anything to stop Vah Naboris, only if…..

 

Link glanced at the door, knowing the risks and consequences of him leaving the alpha’s side. With his eyes shut, he inhaled deeply and lifted his hands up.

 

_I’m sorry. I won’t leave you. I`ll stay by your side._

 

“Good.”

 

After making the promise to the alpha the Gerudo went straight for Vah Naboris. Link also wanted to go, but Ganon had ordered him to stay. When the stomping divine beast finally came to halt the omega went out to meet the king. Something seemed off when Link approached the alpha. Examining him more closely he saw that the Gerudo’s right arm was full of blood. Seeing the shocked look on Link’s face Ganon tried to calm him down.

 

“It’s just a scratch, there was some malice appearing in the inside of the beast, but I took care of it.”

 

 

 

After the Gerudo’s wounds had been treated, he and Link withdraw to their rooms. Helping the king to get ready for bed the omega couldn’t but lecture him.

 

 _You are not the good king everyone thinks you are,_ Link said to Ganon remembering the townspeople cheering on their king for rescuing them. _But I won’t tell that anyone, because the people need to believe you are. You’re stubborn, selfish, wrathful and arrogant, showing little care or concern for the lives of your own people. They adore you, but you feel nothing towards them, not appreciating any of their feelings._

“I know, Link. I know. That’s why I need you to keep me in line. I can’t guarantee what I might do, when you are leaving me.” Link stared at him wordlessly, angry at how pathetically the Gerudo was excusing his actions.

 

 _Don’t make me responsible for your own actions. The only one who decides what you do are you alone. And you decided without a qualm to take advantage of me_.

 

“I know what I did.” The alpha responded symphatetically. “But despite that you stay with me, right?” The Hylian nodded reluctantly.

 

Now Ganon had done it. He had shown his mate part of his ugliness and the omega had decided to still stay here by his side. The Gerudo couldn’t be happier.

 

“And even when you decide to leave me my love, I think I would set the whole world on fire just to coax you out until there is nowhere you can run but into my arms.” There was a moment of fear in the Hylian’s eyes and Ganondorf really didn’t like seeing his mate like this, but he had to make him the consequnces of leaving his side clear.

 

Link knew that Ganon was serious saying those words. He knew the alpha was one of the strongest warriors out there. He just stopped Vah Naboris all alone. On top of that he was also able to use magic and now after a hundreds years of practice....Link didn't even want to think about what chaos the Gerudo could evoke.

 

 

 

After Link’s failed attempt to leave the alpha, the Gerudo had become more possesing over the omega. The alpha had such a need to control the other’s every thought and action that it drove the Hylian almost mad. It seemed that his plan to actually leave the alpha had left the king deeply anxious of him leaving the Gerudo again. To cope with the fear of loosing the omega he was around the Hylian 24 hours a day constantly needing reassurance from Link that his fear was trivial. It was almost like Ganon was a small child, who was sure that his love-object will disappear if out of sight directing all of the Gerudo’s actions towards securing and maintaining him.

 

Since the king’s right arm almost sustained a closed fracture to his forearm from his fight against the malice he used Link’s arm as substitute for it. This is how the omega started to manage the Gerudo and Hylian territory together with the alpha.

 

Ganon was walking around in his study dictating Link a letter, who was sitting on the king’s chair at the desk. There was a knocking to be heard and one of Ganon’s counselor’s enterd the study enquiring about the status of the almost finished letter.

 

“It’s finished. I just have to take a look over it.”

 

Ganon slipped down the omega onto his lap, having also a seat on his chair, checking the letter over Link’s head. The Hylian hissed pinching the alpha’s arm demanding to be let go of that embarrassing position. The other male didn’t seem to feel anything trough his thick skin ignoring his huffing mate, holding him in place. There was giggling to be heard and the omega swore he could hear the gerudian word for cute passing the woman’s lips. This word was a red flag to him. He hated being referred to as cute. It was degrading. Good thing for the king he never had used that word on him otherwise he would be sorry.

 

“Everything is fine. You can send it off now.” Excusing herself the counselor took her leave to do exactly that. As the door closed Link glared at the king asking him politely to stop doing things like that in front of others.

 

“Why should I?” The Gerudo said almost indignantly. “Everyone knows you are my mate. It’s completely normal. They don’t think bad of that.” The Hylian slumped into the others lap knowing it was no use to talk with him. It was bad enough that everyone knew he shared a bed with the Gerudo, that was why he wanted to pretend at least outside of their rooms that there was no connection between them, but like that it was impossible.

 

 

An overall tingling sensation in his pelvic region was announcing to Link the beginning of his heat. Excusing himself for the day from his tasks the omega went straight back to the king’s rooms. Reaching the bathroom, already short of breath, the Hylian closed the door behind him with a loud bang, cursing. His hand moved to the back of his pants verifying what he could already feel on his skin. The warm wetness running down his legs was making him feel more than uncomfortable and he got rid of his pants, tossing them carelessly aside.

 

Getting a towel he wiped himself clean while grumbling. Fortunately this time his heat was approaching normally, not so fast like before and he could prepare himself mentally to it. Of course the Hylian had tried to get his hands on some herbs again, unsuccessfully he had to admit, which had left him with the only option to come to an agreement with the king regarding his heat. At least the Gerudo was an honourable person, meaning that he kept his word strictly and always acted accordingly to it. Ganon had agreed to not hold him as long as Link didn’t demand if from him, which took a load of the omega’s mind because he surely never would initiate anything.

 

It was said that is impossible to resist your mate while being in heat, but the Hylian thought he was strong enough to withstand. He had spent his heat alone before and he could do it again. The only thing the omega didn’t take into account was the change of the nature of his heat due to him being mated.

 

The omeg began to sweat excessively, his bangs already sticking to his forehead, which wasn’t that unusual, but the burning in his stomach was. There was nothing pleasant about the pulsating sensation turning into never ending cramps in his belly. The pain was forcing him down to his knees with his arms lunged around him soothing him and his forehead touching the tiles for some coldness.

 

It was a pain he had never felt before, a feeling like being stabbed into the stomach again and again like finding death by a thousand paper cuts. In a futile attempt to breath he started to panic that something was going wrong with his heat. This was far from normal. Someone had to help him out. Had to make it stop. Someone…

 

_Ganon._

 

The omega wanted the alpha near him. He surely could help him. _No, no._ Shutting his eyes close he refused to think of the alpha. He didn’t need him. Never. The Hylian couldn’t help but to let out some whimpering noises desperately hoping it would ease the pain that was consuming him. From one moment to another the piercing pain and the tremendous heat ebbed away and his whole body got really, really tingly leaving him with the only desire to be touched and to touch. The omega wanted to have something to hold on with his hands. They felt painfully empty. As did his mouth and his body. Using his last strength he got up from the floor his body slightly shaking. He didn’t bother to put his pants back on. Opening the bathroom door slightly ajar he checked if he was still all alone in the bedroom. Luckily he was.

 

Link made his way to the wall closet and opening it he hated himself for finding already comfort in the scent lingering in the alpha’s clothes. He reached out for a simple white shirt Ganon usually wore when he was done with his work. Feeling every fiber between his fingers for his skin had become extremely sensitive, he went to the bed clinging to the shirt with all his might as if it was some kind of precious artifact. His mind had been put at ease and something like a purr formed in his chest. It was nice lying on the bed surrounded by the alpha’s scent, but it was not enough to please him. Getting aware of how soft his skin felt he brought a hand to his thights, the merely mild touch sending shivers trough his spine.

 

He started to get off, shamelessly, his face already flushed. When his breath started to come out in pants pictures of Ganon holding him tightly popped up in his mind. The memories were making him frantic. The Hylian couldn’t stop thrusting his hips into his spare hand. His toes curled, his body started twisting in desire and he was getting goose bumps all over his body as he cummed thinking of the alpha.

 

Link tried to gulp, but his throat was dry. Lying on the huge bed all alone he felt empty. He wanted something in him; sliding. Even when he took care of himself like that he could still feel the echoing throb, the clenching of his muscles to pull something inside him. How nice would it be to have something stretching him out and pounding into him repeatedly.

 

 He needed to be held by the alpha.

 

Clenching his teeth in frustration he let out a shout of rage, his voice muffled by the cushion. His head was starting to become a mess. As soon as Ganon would walk into the door he would loose it completely he was sure.  The loss of control over his own body and mind was the worst thing that came with the heat. Link didn’t like the feeling of being at someone’s mercy. But the animal side in him didn’t care about what his human side wanted.

 

Nothing was more important than fulfilling the throbbing desire to be filled. There was a warm tingling pulsation in his back increasing the wetness between his cheeks and his frustration of being here all alone in the room. He wanted to be filled so badly that it hurt. Link was physically aching from how badly he needed it. The feeling of wanting to be touched was overwhelming, he craved the weight of the alpha on top of him.

 

 _Why wasn’t Ganon here?_ He was supposed to be here and help him trough this. Again a pained whimper esaped the omega’s trembling lips. It was a needy sound making him only more furious. Why? Why was he the submissive one? Why did he have to be the one being penetrated? Extremely displeased and ashamed of himself he cursed at the fact that he was being controlled by his own nature. The circle of pain and lust continued until the omega finally lost his consciousness.

 

 

 

“You know that you have to drink regularly when you are in heat.” Hearing the familiar voice Link opened his eyes slowly, blinking, recognizing the imposing figure of the alpha sitting on the bed. In a fruitless attempt the omega tried to cover himself with the blanket not wanting Ganon to see in what a state he was. He felt totally vulnerable and weak being exposed to the alpha like that. Ignoring the mess the omega had made out of the sheets the Gerudo brought a glass to the Hylian’s lips.

 

“Drink.” Link did as he was told. He gulped down the water eagerly, which surprisingly had a juicy flavor to it. “It must have been rough on you.” Ganon quietly placed a hand on the Hylian’s forehead brushing his bangs out of his face. With a wet cloth the Gerudo dampened the omega’s skin getting rid of the beans of sweat, cooling the skin. Link wasn’t shocked that he liked how the alpha cared for him, but the rest of his rational mind didn’t want to give in.

 

 _Why?_ Link asked looking up at the alpha. Why did he need to go through this torture? Why couldn’t he just take his medicine?

 

“Because I’m a selfish creature. You should know that by now.” The Gerudo stated standing up. “I’ll be going now. Rest well.”

 

Link panicked. His animalistic side became frightend seeing that the alpha was about to leave him. Unconsciously he clutched at the king’s coat. The omega felt the heat coming up in his stomach again. _Do something,_ he pleaded in his head hoping the king would understand. _It’s your fault. Help me._ But the Gerudo didn’t move a muscle.

 

“What are you doing Link?” He said almost coldly. Link was getting angry. The alpha could never keep his hands off him and now he did exactly that? The omega didn’t understand his behavior, his mind already clouded with lust. His instincts had now completely taken over him.

 

“What do you want me to do Link?” The Hylian tried to get up, but his legs were like jelly. Greedily he sucked in the alpha’s scent taking hold of the Gerudo’s hand he rubbed his cheek against it, purring at the contact and longing for the alpha’s devotion. His index finger moved from his cheek to his chin.

 

_Hold me._

The alpha was heaving the omega on his lap reassuring him that he wouldn’t leave the omega with a low rumble in his chest. Link calmed down. Ganon’s warm breath blew softly against the tender skin of his neck as he asked the Hylian to tell him exactly what he wanted the Gerudo to do. Link shuddered and pressed closer to the body beside him. Arms were wrapped possesivley around his hot body and the omega couldn’t do anything but to coo in satisfication. He was grateful. Right now he just wanted to be held gently and the alpha was giving it to him willingly. The tender touches on his skin were exactly what he needed right now.

 

Link wrapped his legs around the broad waist, digging his fingers into a strong back. He lifted his head up in wish for a kiss which Ganon gave him. The Gerudo didn’t push the Hylian to deepen the kiss letting the omega dictate how long and deep the kiss would be. Link’s head started to spin as the kissing continued, his heart beating like mad. His body was already sweeting again and the slick poured down telling the alpha that he was ready to be taken. The Hylian felt ugly, but the Gerudo was not letting go of him telling him how beautiful he was.

 

Then things became blurry and the omega whimpered clinging to the alpha dizzily. He felt himself being pushed down and his body couldn’t stop quivering. His body felt empty so he spread his thighs seeking being compelted.

 

Soft sounds emereged from his lips, quickly becoming louder as the alpha thrusted withing him, pushing deeper sending his mind go blank. The omega was full and despite the other male’s incredible size he experienced no pain. He felt in place. It felt right to be held, their bodies being joined to one.

 

“Mine.” The alpha grunted and the omega felt a sense of belonging he had never felt before. The overwhelming sensation washed over him how perfectly right everything was as he faded to sleep.

 

 

 

The next morning Link woke up for moment being confused where he was when then the memory came back to him. Ganon was lying awake beside him. Wanting to snuggle with his mate a little bit more he reached out for the omega, but the omega refused.

 

 _Get. Away from me._ The Gerudo just looked at him expressionless.

 

“What’s the matter, you enjoyed it.” Something inside the omega snapped hearing those matter-of-factly uttered words.

 

 _I didn’t want this!_ Link was about to leave the bed when his arm was being grabbed and he was turned to face the Gerudo king.  

 

“I didn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to.” The Gerudo was getting frustrated and upset as much as the omega was. “You know that.”

 

 _I hate you_. Link stated with every fibre in his his body speaking. _Why do I have to get pushed down by someone like you?!_

 

“I only did exactly what you asked me to do.”

 

Ganon was right Link knew that and that was what made the whole thing so awful. _You were taking advantage of me because of my heat. I was not right in my mind, even if I wanted to I couldn’t have said no_.

 

“Are you sure about that? If you would really hate me you wouldn’t have called out for me. You wouldn’t even stay with me here.”

 

Link wanted to cry, but he didn’t. It was just not fair. The power the Gerudo had over him, his life and his decision-making. 

 

 

 

Waking up to the sound of rain pelting the windows Link stirred from his sleep. _Good, it was about time_ , he thought, while listening to the steady drumming against the surface of the glass. For the plants and the people the few rain showers were essential for surviving. Stretching his arms up away from his head the Hylian closed his eyes again not being able to get rid of his fatigue.

 

Nevertheless he peeled the warm hand of his bedfellow from his torso slowly sitting up. His gaze lingered on the alpha’s dark sun burned skin. He just couldn’t bring the Gerudo to wear anything beside his underwear in bed. Watching the steady rising and falling of the king’s bare chest he reached out for the alpha lightly shaking his shoulders, rousing him.

 

The Gerudo groaned softly and without opening his eyes he snaked his arm around Link’s smaller body and tugging the omega to him, he breathed in his mate’s pleasant scent.

 

“Give me a few more minutes.” He murmured his voice sleepy.

 

The Hylian was not having that. Pinching Ganon’s cheek rather rudely the alpha sat up grumbling, rubbing his abused cheek. “You know, if you would kiss me instead of doing that, I’ll be sure to be ready in no time.” The omega rolled his eyes at the comment, which earned him a growl from the alpha.

 

Unimpressed by the growl Link’s fingers moved around scolding him. _You have duties to attend to._ He said reffering to the meeting with the representatives of the city in the north of the desert. _Don’t let them have to wait for you._

“I would rather stay in bed with you.” The alpha said alluring, his voice low, which earned him a reproachful glare from the omega, who was shooing him out of the bed. “Understood. I’ll get ready.” Yawning the Gerudo stood up, fighting against the urge to crawl back into the bed to his mate.

 

Leaning over to get himself his good morning kiss he placed his lips against Link’s tight shut ones and started to get himself ready for the meeting. The omega let the alpha’s affection pass, enduring it silently while swallowing down his own feelings. He didn’t want to pull the Gerudo into a foul mood that early in the morning. Not so much for his sake, but for the people having to deal with him today.

 

Looking out of the window he lost himself in his thoughts thinking that the sky seemed dull and the world greyer than before. Six months have passed since the Vah Naboris incident and Link had agreed for no other reason than to ensure the townspeople’s safety to stay with the alpha. He had stopped fighting with the Gerudo about their mating being not mutal and had stopped pushing the king away when he touched him, but he was sure to never respond to his touches or refer to him as _his_ alpha or _mate_.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join?”

 

 _I’m not feeling well_ , the omega signed lazily still sitting in the bed. Since two weeks Link was feeling incredibly weak from time to time and the only thing that seemed to help was sleeping.

 

“You have to eat properly today, hear me?” Link was only listening with half an ear, his body and mind preparing to go back to sleep again. “Could you do that for me?” The Gerudo asked softly concern in his eyes at the sight of his weak mate.

 

As an answer the omega slapped the alpha’s bicep halfheartedly telling him to get going already, which the king finally did but not before stealing another kiss from the Hylian’s lips.

 

 

 

“Link, Love, wake up.” Slowly blinking, the omega saw the Gerudo king standing at his side of the bed with a worried look on his face. “I heard you haven’t eaten today either, that’s why I called a doctor. Get up so she can take a look at you.” Behind Ganon Link spotted a stern stranger’s face with glasses on. The omega grumbled, he didn’t like it when someone beside Ganon or him was in their rooms. Angry at being disturbed in his sleep the Hylian rolled over and covered his face with the blanket not the least bit interested in being examined. He wasn’t ill, he just needed to rest, why wouldn’t the Gerudo understand?

 

“Sit up.” The king stated firmly. “This is not open for discussion. I have to make sure everything is all right with you.”

 

The omega was breathing in loudly, annoyed at the bossy tone of the alpha. He hated it when the Gerudo was acting all high and mighty about him. It was still his body they were talking about, making it his decision to go to a doctor or not. Nevertheless he felt compelled to obey, the dominanting alpha’s voice was making his bite mark throb and once the stupid examination was over he could go back to sleep again. Besides when the Gerudo used this kind of tone with him arguing was a waste of time and he had no energy for fighting with the king right now. As the Hylian pulled the blanket from his head Link thought that maybe he has been dreaming all this time and now was finally the time to wake up from the bad dream.

 

The fingers of the doctor were cold as they touched his skin making him shiver. As she checked for his pulse and body temperature the Hylian’s gaze languidly wandered to Ganon, sending him a pouting face with his his bottom lip poking out.

 

“I need to get a blood sample.” The doctor explained taking out a syringe out of her bag and the alpha noticibly tensed up and positioned himself right behind her, ready to pull her away should she hurt his mate in any way. He clenched his jaw as he saw the omega wince at the needle puncture.

 

“My, my.” The doctor finally said, after examining the blood sample.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” The king asked nervously, now sitting next to the omega on the bed supporting him with his hand on his back so that the Hylian did not fall asleep again. Ganon didn’t like how the doctor pronounced the ‘my’. The Gerudo woman was picking up her doctor’s kit while the alpha was growing restless.

 

“The only thing I have to say is congratulations.” She announced with a smile looking at Link. “There is life growing inside of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon surely takes his time


	5. New insights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is getting depressed during his pregnancy.

The heavy bedroom door closed soundlessly as Ganon was escorting the doctor deeply grateful for the examination out of their rooms, leaving a worn out Link behind. The evening sun still refused to make way for the night, its dazzling sunrays shining through the windows made Link’s eyes narrow to slits. The omega’s fatigue had been blown away by the news and so he was still sitting up with his knees pulled to his chest and his hands lying useless beside him in the far too big bed. His whole body felt numb except for his left shoulder where he could still feel the reassuring ghostly touch of Ganon’s hand, which had squeezed him tightly as the doctor had made her unquestioned diagnosis while clearing her throat.

 

The omega wasn’t naïve. Since the first time he had joined his body with Ganon he knew this could have happened. He remembered it clearly. The first weeks he had spent here in Gerudo town after mating with Ganon were full of sleepless nights in which he had prayed for it not to have happened. His cheeks had become hollow and drawn, his had skin gotten paler than before and he had been walking around with tired eyes at that time.

 

Unnerving days passed by and there was no sign of him being impregnated. Thanking the goddess for this he put his mind at ease with the belief that his body had become unfertile after all those years. But just in case he had tried to get his hands on some heat medicine again, and again Ganon had got wind of it and confiscated it. The Gerudo had been very angry, but hadn’t shouted at him. Link was never the victim of the king’s moods, but everyone else was, which was far worse for him. Ganon had wanted to force the merchant to close down his shop and exile him out of town, a thing Link could fortunately prevent by promising the alpha that he wouldn’t do it again. It was astonishing how easily the Gerudo believed his words and let himself being calmed down by the omega. The Gerudo also had wanted to do other things to the merchant the Hylian would rather not mention here.

 

In the beginning Link had thought that he could break the invisible shackles easily that tied him down to the alpha. He just would have had to wait for the right moment and take his chance to step out of town and out of Ganon’s life, but after the Vah Naboris incident Link became painfully aware that he couldn’t escape from the bond he had formed with the Gerudo. No matter how hard he tried the king would follow him around like a black shadow that's on the inside, eating him slowly up. The alpha’s power stretched far like a spider web to all regions of Hyrule, and Link had become part of this web too. If the Gerudo king would set the web on fire like he had threatened the omega to do if he escaped, the life of countless of innocent people would be sacrificed for his own freedom and Link couldn’t live with such guilt. The omega had enough of the taste of death. He knew his life would be different now. The next couple of decades his freedom will be more limited than it was now.

 

Burying his head in his arms, which he had put around his legs, the Hylian felt himself running out of air like he did after the first night he had spent with Ganon.

 

_Ganon._

 

He couldn’t face the alpha right now. Getting out of the bed almost kissing the ground, he locked himself inside the adjacent bathroom. Sitting down on the cold, stone bathroom floor he stared at his now trembling hands.

 

 _No, No._ He couldn’t give birth to a child. _I can’t mother another person, all I can do is let other people down,_ Link thought sadly thinking back to the Great Calamity.

 

The omega wasn’t prepared for this. This was not how he had imagined his life to turn out. He wanted to wak up from that nightmare, pretend everything was not real because it felt that way. His body slumped forward as he wiped his nose with his hand.

 

The last months he had spent here next to Ganon had been _okay_. Even after hundred years passing by the traces of the destruction of the malice were still everywhere. The vibrant townspeople had welcomed him very open-hearted in their midst as Ganon’s mate, well almost all. In no time they grew very fond of him and he of them. Don’t misunderstand, Link missed just to take a wander through Hyrule like he used to do hundred years ago, but here in Gerudo town was enough work for him he could distract himself with. At least he was allowed not to be bored to death.

 

Especially was he taken by the Guardians. The world was at peace, but the Vah Naboris incident showed that warriors were still needed and the Gerudos had a long tradition of warriorhood. It was a custom to leave at least once in your life the town to travel around world to find a suitable partner necessitating the abilty to protect themselves. Gladly the Hylian shared his knowledge of swordsmanship with them rather than attending meetings and conferences with Ganon.

 

Despite the warm welcome in Gerudo town Link missed the Hylian territory. He favored its green fields and clear blue rivers, its pleasant temperatures and its diverse cuisine. How should he put it? There was no feeling like home emerging here in the desert town, he couldn’t find comfort or relaxation in here, but he could cope with a life like that.

 

 _But this_ , he looked down to his stomach, not dare to touch it, _this is a whole different cup of tea_. This was unplanned, unexpected, most of all uncontrollable and it was filling Link with a nameless fear. This was probably the first time in the omega’s life he was truly terrified. He was terrified of this thing growing inside of him. Terrified of a future of…

 

“Link?” There was a cautious knocking on the wooden bathroom door. Fighting back the tears, the Hylian stood up, his back leaning on the door. “Is everything all right my love?” The Gerudo’s muffled voice resounded through the door. Link knocked two times at his side of the door, which meant `yes`. Knocking one time meant `no`. The omega had wanted to have at least one room where he was able to be alone and it was the bathroom.

 

“Could you open the door then?” There was the sound of one knock on the door followed by silence. The Hylian could hear Ganon’s foot shuffling unsteady on the floor and after an eternity had passed, according to Link’s sense of time, the Gerudo finally withdrew. “I need to get some paperwork done so I will be in my study room if you need me.”

 

Link still couldn’t understand what the alpha saw in him. Why of all things it had to be him the Gerudo had to mate with. He had never treated the Gerudo king differently from any other person back then and there the alpha was, waiting for a hundred years for the omega to wake up after rescuing him from the battlefield.

 

It is possible to love more than one person throughout your lifetime is what Link thought and he was certain that there had been more than one willing and better suited candidate for the Gerudo king to mate with in all those years. So why him? He was Ganon’s anchor is what the Gerudo had told him, but Link didn’t quite understand that.

 

The omega remembered the official introduction where so many people thanked him for just being there. They told him excited that Ganon never used to laugh or spare a smile, not until Link came here to live with him. It was true, he knew after watching the king close. The Gerudo always had a relaxed posture when the omega was near by, but it was also the other way around. It was some kind of bond related thing, the omega guessed. Often when Ganon was working in his study room above a pile of papers he had Link sitting on his lap for what he referred to as recharging, which the omega didn’t mind too much.

 

He had always respected the Gerudo for his strength. Sometimes he caught himself thinking that he even enjoyed the goddammit bestowed affections on him from the king. The connection that had been established through the mating was a strange feeling that he couldn’t describe with words. He would always look out for the alpha unconsciously when they separated and when they touched it felt like there was an electric spark shared between them.

 

They had formed a bond as a result of a situation he was also guilty of to have happened and that meant he also had some kind of responsibility towards the alpha. He never should have told the alpha that he wanted to mate with him. Not wanting to admit it, but Link truly felt a sense of obligation for the king. There was no love, no romantic feelings at least for him in this relationship. Thinking hard, it wasn’t even a relationship they had, it was an agreement. Link had traded his freedom and pride for the life of him unknown people. For Ganon it seemed to have been love at first side with all the cliché, including fireworks and violins playing in one's head, paired up with the picture of an everlasting future. But it didn’t matter how often the Gerudo forced his feelings on Link, he couldn’t reciprocate them.

 

As alpha Ganon naturally dominated their “relationship”, it was suffocating most of the time to be bossed around and the Hylian was fed up with being told what to do, but Link was allowed to object and reject the alpha, which he appreciated, as often in the distant past omegas were seen less as alphas or betas, not being able to decide anything for themselves.

 

Hearing the heavy steps of the alpha fade away the omega’s heart started to feel much lighter. Link didn’t want to leave the bathroom ever again. He didn’t want to lie down in the bed where it had happened, but there was no use, if he would not sleep in the bed the alpha would want to talk with him about it. And right now this was the very last thing he wanted to do. Cursing internally before opening the door, he crawled into the bed and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep for not to have to speak with the Gerudo.

 

 

It wasn’t much later that Ganon entered the bedroom and leaned down to Link’s sleeping figure, whispering.

 

“Link? Are you asleep?” The baritone of the alpha’s voice reverberated through Link's bones as Ganon ran his finger’s trough Link’s hair, which the omega hadn’t given a cut since he woke up from his hundred years sleep because the Gerudo wanted him to grow it out. He had decided to shave his head bald himself in case of Ganon pissing him off badly. Maybe now was the time for it.

 

Trying to breathe slowly to give the impression of being asleep, the Hylian waited for the alpha to settle down for the night, but he didn’t. The alpha was sitting on the edge of the bed starring at the Hylian’s sleeping figure. A finger touched his cheek letting Link’s nose cringe with discomfort prompting the Gerudo to a low chuckle. Acting all natural the Hylian turned around so that his back was facing the king, trying to prevent any further touch. Ganon’s lips fell upon the omega’s hair kissing it gently. The Hylian shut his eyes tight, trying not to pull away accepting the kiss.

 

“This is the most precious gift I could ever get my Love.” The low rumble of the Gerudo’s voice was comforting as it wrapped around Link, making himself feel proud to have made the alpha happy and at the same time making him feel sad and utterly hopeless. Feelings someone pregnant should not feel. That was him. By the Goddess, he was so ashamed of himself.

 

As Ganon finally felt asleep Link sneaked out of the bed and went to the balcony of the living room. Nights in the desert were extremely cold, but his body was still so numb that his skin was insensitive to the stinging cold. He closed his eyes trying not to think anything.

 

 

 

 

He woke up in Ganon’s bed the next day while the Gerudo was getting himself ready for his duties. Grunting, the corners of the Hylian’s mouth went down as far as they could. How often had that already happen? Feeling the gaze of the alpha on him he covered his head with the blanket.

 

“To think I carried you all the way here while you slept and you are not even going to thank me?” The Gerudo asked with a playful smirk sitting down on the edge of the bed. He got the blanket away from Link’s face, who let it just happen. Stroking Link’s cheek slowly wiht the backside of his index finger he got the omega to look at him.

 

“…Do yourself a favor Link. Why not try and fall in love with me?” The Gerudo who never lacked confidence had suddenly an uneasy expression on his face.

 

“I always thought you loved me too, but it seemed I misunderstood.” He said with sadness in his voice. The omega’s eyes widened with surprise. So the Gerudo was at least a little bit self-conscious. “The thing is I’m just asking myself why you said you wanted to mate with me, when you didn’t have any feelings for me.”

 

There was a pause in which the omega decided to be honest with the king thinking that maybe now the alpha was finally willing to listen to him. Ducking his head the Hylian brought his hands to the side of his face.

 

_I was afraid of you. You are the Gerudo king after all._

 

The alpha’s jaw muscles tensed, but he didn’t utter a word. He turned his head to the side with his face frozen. The scent around the alpha changed leaving a metallic taste inside Link’s mouth. It was heavy, unwavering tasting all sour and bitter. This was the Gerudo truly being sad.

 

“You still are?” Ganon asked in a whisper. “Afraid of me I mean?”

 

Was he afraid? The Hylian didn’t know anymore. If he hadn’t seen the others childlike needy behavior for him maybe.

 

The Gerudo’s torso was still averted from Link, who had now risen under the rustling of the sheets to a crosslegged position on the bed. He wrinkled up his nose wanting the piercing scent to go away.

 

“I’m also afraid of me sometimes.” The king said his back looking crooked as if his body was about to crumple down. “But I don’t want you to be afraid.” The alpha turned back to the omega his scent now changing to something light and warm.

 

“Because I really want you to come to love me. Not just your body. Your heart and soul.” His index finger was now stroking over Link’s upper lip. “It’s already been half a year and …I guess I still have to keep on trying being someone of worth for you. Especially now when you are carrying our child. I want you to feel comfortable and happy, but you are the only one to decide how you feel.” The omega’s eyes turned down shy with a lump forming in his throat at the mention of the word child.

 

 “I brought you breakfast.” The Gerudo said pointing towards Link’s bed stand. “If you refuse to eat today too, I’ll have to personally feed you. Please keep in mind it’s not about only you anymore.” The sting from guilt let him wince and Link stuffed himself with the well prepared breakfast despite his loss of appetite.

 

 

 

 

Days passed by, how much Link didn’t know and he didn’t care. His sense of time had become distorted. He had lost interest in those kind of things and hadn’t set a foot outside Ganon’s rooms since the _joyous_ message. There was a pain that was too much for him to cope with, too hard for him to deal with. It was unseen and unheard, killing him silently.

 

Even getting out of bed had become a difficult task for him because he felt sickly and worn out. There was a complete loss of drive and energy in him as if someone had pulled his plug. He just waited inside the four stone walls making up the bedroom. For what he didn’t know.

 

It was hard for him to concentrate and even make decisions, so the Gerudo had to tell him constantly to get up, eat and sleep. This behavior was so unlike him, but he just didn’t care anymore. It was too much of a hassle to think, but so much easier to just close your eyes and sleep. Sadly even in his sleep he couldn’t find a peace of mind. He often had nightmares from the day of the Great Calamity. They were tormenting him and stirring him up.

 

A guardian was about to shoot him, but he dodged the attack just to be targeted by another one. Lying in the muddy ground he could feel his body getting cold. Why couldn’t he have been stronger? If so he could have protected everyone dear to him and wouldn’t be stuck in a mess like this. He should have died alongside his friends, is what he thought like it was now happening in his dream.

 

“Link!”

 

The omega immediately recognized the princess’s voice. She was now leaning down to him, her arms wrapped around his stiffened body. His breathing was labored and one of his arms twitched at the touch. Raising his eyes, he tried to speak with his lips, which were also too weak to move. But that was okay for Zelda could read everything in his eyes.

 

“You are going to make me cry.” She said while hugging him. “Don’t worry. I’ll be all right,” Zelda whispered as she placed the palm of her hand gently against Link’s face. “Now listen Link, I want you to promise me something.” The omega watched a single tear travel down Zelda's cheek as she continued. “You have to keep on living because your story isn’t over. There is still so much for you out there. You are still needed.”

 

The omega was shaking his head, trying desperately to get his numb hands moving. “Yes, yes you are. I want for you to be able to smile again.” Her heartfelt voice was still in his ears as his body turned to its final sleep.

 

Link woke up early feeling for the first time something one would call inner peace. The depression that had weighed upon him had been lifted thanks to the princess in his dreams. He didn’t feel any more that he watched the world through a veil. If Zelda’s last wish was for him stay alive in this world, he would grant it to her.

 

 

 

 

One good thing that came with the pregnancy was the alpha becoming easier to handle. He really had learned to listen to him and to see him as person with his own free will, showing him that the alpha really tried to get him love him. Link didn’t like that to be honest, not believing a second that one could change so easily. He tested him, but it didn’t matter if Link ignored, fought or insulted him on purpose the king just shrugged it all off, never pushing him. The Gerudo helped him out when Link needed help with the tasks in the town and was always thoughtful towards the omega. They still had the argument regarding Link’s radius of movement, but they both were willing to compromise. When the omega wanted to spend time apart the Gerudo would let him be alone. There were no chaste kisses anymore, no cuddling if not initiated by the omega, which Link never did, but he knew he would give into the alpha once he was in heat in again and that was driving him mad. He got the feeling that the alpha was only playing along with him because Ganon knew that in the end he always had the upper hand. That was why all the omega could do was summon anger in his company and no feelings of love.

 

The more time he spent here in Gerudo town and at Ganon’s side the more he had to admit that even when the alpha wasn’t his ideal mate, he was a good king or more like started to become one for real in his eyes. Being a king since young age he was respected by everyone, not only the Gerudos. Under his reign not only his own territory had grown prosperous, but whole Hyrule. Link had asked him once, remembering the Divine Beast incident, why the Gerudo had even bothered to make the country grow when it seemed to be that unimportant to him. The alpha answered abrupt that he had wanted to create a place that was worth for the omega to live in, if he would ever have woken up from his sleep, a statement which left the Hylian speechless.

 

“Are you feeling now better your highness?” The Hylian was in the audience chamber where already a huge group of people had been gathered. Nobody knew that his absence was due to his pregnancy and since he was the one carrying the child it was his decision to announce it or not, was what Ganon had stated, but the omega hadn’t the slightest intention to tell anyone. Getting his notebook he wrote down that he had had a slight cold, but now everything was all right again.

 

“We are glad you are back.” The Gerudo woman, who sometimes stepped in as his interpreter said smiling softly while giving him a hug. Swallowing hard Link’s eyes scanned the crowd noticing the other women nodding. They liked him yes, they found him generous and kind, but most of all Link was the one balancing their king out. He knew that. The Hylian somehow had a hold of the alpha’s heart no one else had. The calm, reserved, unapproachable sometimes even god-like king had turned into a merely human with the omega at his side and when their king was genuinely happy, they were too.

 

The mating bond could not be undone. Link had accepted that, but was he also able to accept the alpha somehow? He was still searching for his place in this new world. Looking around into the lighthearted faces of the townspeople, he thought that maybe his new task in life was to stay at the Gerduo’s side.

 

 

 

 

The next day the omega woke up with Ganon not beside him. That was unusual for the alpha would always tell him if he left. _Something is not right_. Biting down on his lips the Hylian looked around the room, his eyes maneuvering from left to right, not resting. He stood up, opening the bathroom door, which the Gerudo never locked, but he wasn’t there either.

 

An anxious feeling in his chest was crawling up his throat and as he was about to break down the alpha suddenly walked carefree into the room with a book under his arm as if nothing had happened. Link’s facial muscles stretched into a grimace. His index finger was rotating in a circular motion reproachfully.

 

 _You can’t leave me like that!_ Is what his hand movements were saying. _Where have you been?!_

 

“Link, I was just getting something to read, what…?”

 

 _I thought you left me for good!_ The omega said with a sniffling nose and ruffled hair, standing in the bedroom like a lost child.

 

“That is nonsense. I’m not going anywhere, why would you think that?” The alpha looked at the omega puzzled at his sudden outburst. Link didn’t know why he was acting like that, all getting worked up for nothing. Normally he would be happy if the alpha left him. He didn’t like how unlike himself he seemed nowdays. It was unnerving him. Maybe he could blame all on the pregnancy.

 

The omega didn’t utter any other word of reproach. Leaving it like that Ganon put the book he had brought with him into the bookshelf facing the bed. Closing the distance between them Link leaned with his head, which suddenly felt very heavy onto the other’s back. It was strange how this merely touch was erasing the unknown fear that had gotten hold of him a few mintues before.

 

The Gerudo turned around and pulled Link into a hug, who melted into the other’s embrace. _How can his smell be so calming?_ Is what the omega thought, enjoying the warmth of the other. It has been such a long time since there had been any bodily contact between the two of them.

 

“What’s wrong?” The king asked softly looking down at the fair haired omega. He knew the Hylian had been depressed and tired lately, but he thought he had gotten over it.

 

Realizing that he just touched the alpha on his own accord the omega escaped the embrace. Really what was wrong with him? This was not his own will. The Gerudo’s hand dragged down Link’s arm as they separated wanting the touch to be a bit longer.

 

 _Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired._ He said looking at his two naked feet _. Forget it. It’s because I’m always so damn tired._

 

“Fighting the bond is tiresome.” Link snapped. It was the way the Gerudo prounounced the words as if  they were an unshaken truth that let Link lash out again at the other.

 

 _I’m not fighting the bond! Cause there is none!_ Recollecting himself the Hylian went into the bathroom banging the door with all his might. He had sworn to himself that he never would accept the Gerudo as his mate. _Never. Ever!_ He couldn’t believe that he had calmed down because of Ganon’s scent. It wasn’t like that before. He felt becoming weirder and weirder. His hands moved to his neck, to the mark the alpha had left on him. That thing was poisoning him, he was sure of that. Also being confined in those rooms full of the alpha’s musky scent was taking a toll on his body and just contributed to his predicament.

 

It turned out that this wasn’t the last time the Hylian acted out of his character. Link had started to feel insecure when he was separted too long from the alpha. Everyday he would wake up just to find himself unconsciously curled around the Gerudo king. Still he refused to admit that there was something beside anger he started to feel for Ganon.

 

 

 

 

The stubbornness of his mate not to accept the bond was quite entertaining for the Gerudo. The days became more frequent where his omega started unconsciously to show his submission displayed for example by wearing the clothes he had especially had gotten made for him.

 

The door to his study opened showing his mate’s surprised face. Normally the Gerudo wasn’t in here at this time of the day which made it safe for Link to enter because nowdays the Hylian did everything to avoid him during the day still not willing to give in to him. The Hylian was about to leave the room again wordlessly seeing the alpha in here, but Ganon couldn’t just let the opportunity to spend some time with his omega pass by.

 

“You’re leaving already? Don’t tell me you just came to see my face?” A sharp glare was being thrown at him, as the Hylian was about to shut the door. “What running away from me?”

 

 _I’m not running away from you!_ Link said yanking the door wide open, falling for the others provocation easily.

 

“Well then, why don’t you sit down for a while then?” Pointing his finger to one of the leather arm chairs he watched with a satisfied smile plastered on his lips how his mate was flopping himself on the chair farest away from him.

 

The Gerudo never had been someone who was venting his emotions. It was in fact hard for him to show them, but Link brought them all out inside of him and he had come to like the joy of teasing his mate.

 

Crossing his arms the Hylian watched the alpha applying himself to his work. His todays source of amusement became watching his omega turning his head every time away from him when he tried to catch the others gaze. He knew that Link would like nothing better than to leave immediately and hide from him but the Hylian’s pride wasn’t allowing him to do so.

 

Without looking at him the omega signified. _Stop starring at me._

“Ah, but it’s hard not to look _.”_ His words had visible impact on his mate. The Hylian’s feet were now shuffling on the floor and he looked down hiding his embarrassment behind his long hair. “I like it, having you by my side after all.”

 

_So, I’m just something to be seen for you? That's why you got me all those clothes?  
_

 

“Hmm, you want to have to do something? How about you make us some tea?”

 

The Gerudo was provoking the other more than necessary he knew. All the more baffled he was that his mate actually did what he had asked him to do. The acceptance of their mating seemed to have finally come to his omega.

 

Ganon was offered a cup of hot tea, but instead of taking it from Link he got hold of the others hand holding the cup causing the Hylian to solely focus on him. The alpha stared into his mate’s eyes deliberately long. His heart skipped a beat seeing the omega’s cheeks reddening. This whole time he had been holding himself back immensely from touching the Hylian, but because of the refreshing sight befoe him he couldn’t help to push his mate some more.

 

“I forgot, would you mind to add some mint and sugar?” The Hylian stared at him dumbfounded, but instead of showering him with the tea he just had made Link just nodded complying to his wish. The king savoured every second of seeing his omega acting all obedient.

 

It didn’t take long for Link to come back and as the Gerudo took the first sip he had a hard time not to spit everything out. The whole tea was utterly oversalted and he tried his best not let it be shown on his face. His mate must have mistaken sugar with salt.

 

 _You don’t like it_? The Hylian asked his eyes visibly disappointed.

 

“No, I like it…”

 

 _Really?_ The omega pressed on.

 

“Yes, thank you Link.” Now knowing what awaited his tongue he took another sip of the hot liquid. He wouldn’t let water come to waste.  “It’s got quite an unusal taste.”

 

 _That’s great!_ The Hylian said showing a small smile. _Otherwise I would have suggested you better make the tea yourself next time. And every other time after that._ The Look on his mate’s face told him that the salt in his tea wasn’t accidental but intentionally thrown in. He smiled. Really his mate never failed to surprise him.

 

 

 

The first trimester went by and the Hylian started to see changes in his body. He had stopped wearing the low cut Gerudo clothes made for him. Instead he completely switched to Hylian tunics that were loose. Link still felt tired and sluggish most of the time, but he never felt any nausea and he was grateful for that since he enjoyed eating so much. There was still no bump to be seen, but his stomach muscles were going to get soft. Due to his omegan nature it was hard for him to build up muscles. The ones he had he had trained hard for with all his might and loosing them so easily gnawed on his male self esteem.

 

There always had been something slightly effeminate about him. More than once had he been teased about his girly appearance, but after one round of battle no one dared to speak it out loud anymore. Still it had hurt him hearing those words. That was why he didn’t dare to look into a mirror these days. For the last two weeks he had have a sore chest. It was getting bigger every day and he desperately tried to bind it, starting to feel alienated from his own body.  

 

The Hylian was about to change clothes when Ganon entered the bedroom to his surprise. Normally Link changed in the bath, but he didn’t assume that the alpha was here. Feeling a flush of embarrassment he sat down on the ground hiding from the king, his chest covered up with the shirt he had wanted to change into.

 

The alpha eyed the omega curiously. His mate was being silent and seemed to be waiting slightly ashamed of something. Feeling the long scrutinizing look on him, Link couldn’t help but to cower on the floor.

 

“What are you doing?” The alpha was now crouching next to him. He could smell concern in Ganon’s scent. “Are you hurting somewhere?” Link shook his head, feeling his face getting all red, but the alpha wasn’t buying it.

 

“You are worrying me Link, c’mon stand up.” He lifted the omega slowly up to his feet and was now looking into watery blue eyes. “Jeez Link. Speak to me. What’s wrong? Should I get the doctor?” The Hylian shook his head, the serious concern in the alpha’s scent encouraging him to talk.

 

Moving his fingers while holding his shirt before his chest the Hylian managed to say, _I don’t want you to look at me_. He pointed at himself. _At this body. It’s unsightly._

 

Now Ganon understood what his omega was fussing about.

 

“I’ll decide that for myself if you let me see.”

 

Sitting down on the bed he pulled Link onto his lap, who was desperately clinging to his shirt. With his arms wrapped possessively around the other’s small waist the Gerudo pulled the omega close to him.

 

“Show me.” The whisper came low and seductively. Unconsciously the omega shuddered and put the fabric aside waiting patiently for the alpha’s reaction.

 

“Your body is adapting for our child, it’s beautiful not gross.” The Gerudo idly stroked gentle fingers up and down the omega’s back. "Handsome as ever." He whispered into Link's ear. It was the utmost truth.

 

 _But I am not a woman_ , the omega signified, looking away from the alpha’s intense golden eyes.

 

“I know that. No female has something like this.” He said his fingers tracing down to the lower part of Link’s body. Holding his breath the omega tried to hide the shivers running through his skin. “And your body will not stay forever like this. You are strong, not fragile. A man.” Ganon said while squeezing the omega’s biceps.

 

Link’s lips twitched. He felt relieved and somehow reassured, but still he had no clue how to deal with the whole being pregnant situation. There was nothing natural to it, at least for him. Everything just felt alien. And he felt all alone and vulnerable with the whole thing, because he didn’t want to tell anyone about it leading to Ganon being the only one he could talk to about this kind of thing. Link had been pushing the alpha away at every possible situation, but was right now craving for the other’s symphaty. It was such a disgraceful behavior to put on display. He felt ashamed with himself.

 

“You are scared, but everything will be okay, I promise you.” Ganon ran a hand over the Hylian’s head showing him a genuine smile. “I’m so lucky to have you and I do appreciate what you are doing for me, when it is so though on you. I really don’t think I could handle being pregnant. That’s why I give you a lot of respect.” Getting hold of Link’s hands, which were already covering his chest with the shirt again the alpha pulled them slowly down leaving the omega’s upper body exposed. “You’re doing amazing making me fall more and more for you.” The Gerudo praised him highly while squeezing his hands.

 

The alpha’s fingers were now tracing over Link’s belly. Link knew this whole thing wasn’t about Ganon accepting him. It was about him and his self-acceptance of being an omega. But it did feel good hearing those words he had to admit. The Hylian had thought that he had put these gender issues behind himself, but it seemed he had not.

 

“I think you need to put your mind at ease.” Turning Link around the omega’s back was now facing the Gerudo’s face. Fingers were pressed against Link’s back, pressing from time to time a little harder the omega’s skin, tracing its every muscle. The alpha’s hands were large, especially compared to Link’s small frame. Rubbing the tight muscles under the smaller man’s shoulder blades on each side firmly but carefully, the alpha enjoyed his mate’s body being so close to his own. The omega gasped softly as Ganon’s skilled hands continued to wander and massage his back.

 

“Do you want me stop, or do you want me to continue?”

 

Suddenly the omega stiffened as he realized that he totally got himself lost in the feeling of being touched by Ganon in such nice way. In fact he didn’t hate it. It felt amazing.

 

“You don’t have to be ashamed to ask for something and you don’t have to be afraid to feel good, okay? Don’t worry. I’ll only do what you’re comfortable with. So, your answer?” Link started to feel nervous, but that excited nervous, when you fell a hot liquid in your chest and slight flush in your cheeks.

 

_More. Please?_

“As you wish.” Telling himself to calm down the omega let himself being massaged, but not without forgetting that every nice and considerate thing the alpha was doing just happened with the aim of making him fall for the Gerudo. But Link also wasn’t perfect. If he himself couldn’t succeed in becoming the person he wanted himself to be, how could he aim to shape someone else? It wasn’t in his might. He could learn to be more patient towards the alpha and pray to the Godess for everything to take a turn for the better.

 

In the beginning the omega had wanted to leave the king, but now he didn’t mind so much being at his side, feeling now somewhat comfortable around him. He knew it was wrong, but if they were bonded for life, he could give that whole mate thing a try, is what he thought as his nose became intoxicated with the alpha’s cool and spicy scent. His life here on earth was far from over, but perhaps he could make his time here somewhat bearable. Would he start to enjoy his life again, if he gave in to the alpha?

 

 

 

A few days later the omega was sitting in the spacious living room finished with the tasks for the day. He was frustrated beyond compare because he almost had given the Gerudo a good morning kiss as he had woken up today all snuggled up to the alpha again. It had been really weird, instead of kicking the king out of the bed like usual his fingers had been brushing over the others heated skin until there was merely a centimeter separating their faces.

 

Sighing silently the omega looked around the room which had turned over the last week into a total mess. The Gerudo had been in search for something and had stored all kinds of artifacts, papers and books in here, since there wasn’t any place for that in his already overstuffed study. The omega had told him to clean up, but the other never seemed to find time for that kind of thing. Grumbling Link started to tidy things up not being able to stand the mess anymore. As he was sweeping the stone floor he also began to arrange some of the furniture anew. If he was also living here he could adjust the room more to his liking.

 

Pleased with his work the Hylian decided to take a short nap before dinner time on the sofa. He woke to the setting sun piercing his eyes. Surprised he found himself covered with a blanket. Positioned next to his feet on the sofa was the alpha reading some kind of Hyrule related paper.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Rubbing his eyes the Hylian was shaking the sleep from his body. “I see you did some new arrangement of things.”

 

 _Got a problem with that?_ The omega asked brusque.

 

“No, not all.” The alpha said with a smirk devoting himself to his lecture again. The omega nudged Ganon with his foot on the shoulder facing him, wanting to get his attention.

_What is there to laugh?_ The Hylian demanded to know, annoyed every time the alpha gave him the feeling to have knowledge of something he didn’t.

 

“Oh nothing. I’m just glad my mate is finally getting all domestic.” The omega’s right foot was about to kick the king, who stopped the attack with his hand effortlessly.

 

“Careful my love, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He said kissing Link’s ankle, the action just riling the Hylian up more. The other foot followed to achieve what the other wasn’t able to do, but was also blocked by a strong hand. Now both of his feet were put down, coming to rest on the Gerudo’s lap. “When you are embarrassed you always tend to hide it by getting all rowdy.”

 

Knitting his brows the Hylian’s lips turned into a thin line at the knowledge to have unconsciously massaged the alpha’s already overgrown ego by cleaning up the living room.

 

_Who would want to live here when it looks like a pigsty? Next time make sure you do it by yourself!_

 

“Anything you say my love. And thank you for cleaning up my mess.” The omega seemed to be appeased by the words not deepening the talk. Instead he started a new topic.

 

 _Is that work?_ The Hylian pointed to the paper in Ganon’s hand, who answered with a yes. _All you do the whole day is just work_.  The words were letting the Gerudo sit up. Was that some kind of complaint coming from his lover?

 

_You should split up some of your work load. You do have capable people around you, you know?_

 

“I will, when the baby is there.” Ganon just spoke out what he really intended to do. It was just easily said but his words were getting an interesting reaction from the omega. Trying to overcome the strange tension now in the room Link continued to make conversation with the king.

 

_What do you do when you are not working? I mean you need to relax sometimes._

 

“Being with you relaxes me.” Link rolled with his eyes at the answer.

 

 _No, that doesn’t count. Is there something you like to do? Zelda for example liked to cultivate flowers and to write_. The alpha’s lips escaped a grumble. He didn’t like to hear his mate being close to others than him.

 

 _And how do you stay in shape?_ The Hylian said, still sulking that his prior attack has been blockend _. I never see you at the training grounds._

 

“Oh you want to see how I train?” The omega tried to hide it, but he surely was interested Ganon could see it. “I’ll show you.”

 

They were deep down in the palace’s cellar and the omega wasn’t sure if he himself would find his way back out of that labyrinth of corridors. The room they entered after going back and forth was a dungeon. Its décor style reminding Link of the old Sheikah shrines. Parted by a wall the room was being divided into a storage and practice place. The walls of the storage were full of all different kinds of weapons, some of which he’d never seen before, but the thing that really caught his attention was the heavy object standing in the middle of the practice field. At the sight of the ancient Guardian the Hylian stopped in his tracks.

 

“That’s my sparring partner.” The Gerudo said advancing the machine. Shocked the omega was clenching the others clothes prohibiting him to go any further near the inanimate object. “I’m glad you are worrying over me, but it’s completely safe. The machine works just fine.Those types of Guardians are called scouts and they simulate human combat.” Still holding on onto the others arm the Hylian eyed the machine warily.

 

“Search for three weapons to your liking in the storage. We’ll then equip the Guardian with them.” The Gerudo said pointing to the holders fixed around the outside of the machine. Link wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that. It may be true that the machine had been working perfectly fine by now, but maybe it decided that today was the day it would go on rampage. Just like it had happened in the past. Until now no one had been able to figure out what the reason was for the machines to turn mad a hundred years ago.

 

“There is no danger involved. Otherwise I wouldn’t have brought you here.” Lending weight to his statement he squeezed the Hylian’s hands reassuringly, which took the omega’s inner unrest from him. It was strange, but Link no longer flinched at the other’s touch, he longed for it, although he would never admit that to the king.

 

Believing the alpha he went to the storage deciding on a battle axe, shield and spear. They prepared the machine and after being finished with the preparations Link settled himself down at a safe distance. The machine started to glow in a blue light as Ganon put his hand on its head. The metal parts started to rotate generating the clinging sounds of metal hitting against metal.

 

The Hylian was getting nervous again, even forgot how to breathe as the Guardian wielded for the first time its axe at the Gerudo. It didn’t take too long for Link’s anxiety to give way to excitement. Ganon was avoiding every attack of the Guardian smoothlessly. It looked like it didn’t take him any effort to dodge and attack, but the omega knew that was due to his already well developed skills. The battle really awakend his enthusiasm and too soon it was already over.

 

“I’d like to know your sincere professional opinion. Judging from your face you seem dissapointed.” The king brought his face close to Link’s and did not fail to notice the shades of red in the others face. Link had starred the whole time at the Gerudo more than he cared for.

 

 _It was… good._ He said his eyes going to the side in an attempt to avoid the ones of the alpha. _  
_

 

“Good? That’s all I get from you?” The king asked in honest disbelief making the Hylian smile mischievously for he was tasting for the first time the feeling of having the upper hand getting the Gerudo all flustered. Tilting his head to one side as if in careful thought he reconsidered his choice of words. _More like… a fair fight. I’ve seen better._

 

“Oh, have you? I do believe there is a way to improve that opinion of yours. How about you fight me then?”  The Hylian failed to hold his excitement at bay. Ganon smiled the fired up face exactly the one the Hylian had been showing when he was still a child. The omega stood up still trying to restrain his happiness. “ _After_ you’ve given birth to our child.” The Gerudo added firmly seeing that Link wanted to get ready for the fight. “And don’t you think I will go easy on you, just because you are my mate, but I’ll be sure to not harm you.” The alpha was holding his hand out to touch the other’s face, who was fending it off unimpressed.

 

_As if I would ever let you get one punch. Just you wait you braggart._

 

 

 

The next two weeks went leisurely by. As Link entered the rooms he shared with the king to get one of his swords for an upcoming demonstration he found the alpha sitting on the edge of the sofa with one of his arms resting on the armseat. Delibaretly closing the door with a loud bang the omega announced his entry, but the alpha wasn’t acknowledging his presence at all, his eyes starring of into the near distance.

 

Link hadn’t taken a good look at the Gerudo for a long while, still avoiding him the best he could by sleeping now in a different room. The king looked tired and worn out and it was proably partly his fault for not being a model mate. He had never considered it before, but the same craving his body felt towards the alpha, the alpha’s body probably also had towards him. The need of feeling the other beside yourself and the want to kiss him. Come to think of it, the first days he spent here in the palace he was not even able to distance himself a mere meter from the king. The Gerudo was really holding back he was giving him that.

 

The alpha would always sit on that particular spot lost in his thoughts when something was troubling him. All alone and with no one to talk to. How many years was he already king? And in all that time there had been no one Ganon had to referred to as friend or confidant in front of Link. The Hylian had overheard that there was a rapid growing rate of thieves around the area of Hyrule and the Bazaar. Also the water oasis in the North seemed to have suddenly stopped working without clear reason.

 

Knowing the face the king was making all too well a wave of symphaty was washing over the omega and he sat down next to him. Zelda wore the same face from time to time. The burden of royality weighed heavy, not letting anyone rest anytime, Link knew that thanks to the princess. Never would he be able to reign a terrirtory with such power like Ganon did, never would he be able to come up with solutions like Zelda did using all her wisdom, but maybe he could do something for him to lessen his burden a bit, a thing he hadn’t been able to do for his friend Zelda.

 

He had heard that pairs could calm each other’s distressed heart and put it at ease. Finding comfort in each other’s presence, they share their energy and strength. The Hylian didn’t know how that would function, but he wanted to do something for the Gerudo so that he would feel a little bit better. Carefully he put his hand on top of the king’s, which was resting on the Gerudo’s lap, entangling their fingers.

 

His skin felt unusually cool making his hand which was laced with Ganon’s fingers felt like being glued to it. When the gesture surprised the king he didn’t show it on his face, but there was suddenly a light squeeze he got from the Gerudo. The Hylian watched the alpha closing his eyes for a moment and he could feel warmth flowing from where their skin touched, his heart becoming satisfied.

 

They sat there in silence and the omega didn’t know what else he could do. After a while the king’s face turned to him stating that he had to go on with his work. The alpha hold up their still entangled hands and kissed the back of Link’s hand as a good bye gesture his faint smile stirring something up deep inside the omega sending his heart rate up.

 

The Hylian sighed in frustration. Is that what it meant to become a pair? Could he learn to come to like and maybe even love the Gerudo over time?

 

 

 

The piles of paper and books that flooded Ganon’s desk were organized in a way only the Gerudo king was able to make use of it. Scanning the desk with his eyes Link couldn’t make out the Gerudo seal. _Where did he put it?_ He needed it to stamp some papers. The omega was now going through the drawers of the desk visibly annoyed with the well-ordered mess. As he opened the third drawer from above he paused his search.

 

Inside the drawer were the heat reducing herbs he had gotten for himself right after his first heat. They were now all dry and probably not usable anymore. The Gerudo hadn’t burned the herbs in front of the omega like he did with the ones Link had bought after that. He had totally forgotten about it, too distracted by his own misery. Turning the withered herbs in his hand he let himself dwell in what-if-scenarios inside his head. The Hylian was now in the beginning of his second trimester meaning he conceived while he had been in his second heat. If he had made a medicine out of the herbs back then…Closing his eyes he suppressed the thoughts. Clinging to the past never solved anything.

Sighing resigned he laid the herbs back continuing his search for the seal. Link didn’t hate Ganon. No. Lately he even enjoyed the alpha’s company. Inside the drawer beside papers and herbs was also a plain unlocked wooden box. Ganon didn’t mind him rummaging around his things so without a second thought the omega opened the box hoping to find the seal, but it wasn’t in there.

 

Instead of the seal he found a little cloth bag with a tribal pattern. Exactly the bag he had purchased at the stable located in Hylian territory. The one he had desperately searched for in his pockets, when his heat had started to kick in. _No_. His eyes couldn’t do anything but stare at the bluish pouch. _No, no, no_. Nothing but his eyes moved, his mind racing while every muscle in his body stayed rock still. There also was some kind of powder in a small bottle. He knew what it contained before reading the label. It was a heat inducer something like a strong aphrodisiac. It began to dawn to him that his sudden heat back then had not been pure coincidence, but planned by Ganon. He had orchestred every bit.

 

 _He played me_. Clenching his teeth the omega was punching the desk.

 

How stupid he felt now for getting himself attached to the alpha. Thinking it couldn’t get any worse he found another familiar object inside the box. It was the Shiekah slate Zelda used to carry around. He reached out for the slate unconsciously and it began to glow in the familiar calming blue light.

 

Starting to feel uneasy the Hylian looked through the content of the slate, but couldn’t find anything useful until he opened the album. In there was a picture of a forest, but the interesting part was what was placed inside it. _The Master Sword!_ That meant this picture had been taken after the Calamity had happened. _But who?_ Going further through the album he came to the conclusion that it must have been Zelda, who had taken these pictures. That meant she was alive, right? But Ganon had told him that she had died. _So how…?_

 

Holding his breath he looked at the next picture that showed up on the screen of the slate. It showed Ganon in front of a guardian. The Gerudo was holding his hand in front of the machine, which glowed like the slate in a soft blue light, using some kind of magic on it. _So this is a picture of how he had fought them?_ But it didn’t look like the machine was attacking him at all. The omega’s finger slid over the screen and he almost let the slate fall to the ground at the shock that hit him.

 

_That cold blooded bastard._

The slate showed almost the exact same picture like before except for the guardian, which had turned mad, glowing all reddish purple, ready to fight. A shot of cold electricity went through the Hylian’s body.

The world stopped for a moment and Link felt his chest hurting deeply. The reason for the Great Calamity. The reason every machine started to go against the humans. Everything had been Ganon’s doing. And Zelda knew it. He swallowed hard, if the slate was here that meant that the alpha probably got wind of her knowledge and…

Link was feeling sick in the stomach for the first time since he got pregnant.

Ganon said that he loved him and Link took him by his word. The Gerudo spoke of him being his soul mate and the omega had been willing to give him a chance. It had frightened him right down to his toes, as much as it had thrilled him. But now he felt slashed by the alpha’s betrayal of his trust. Link had stumbled into Ganon’s tangled web of lies and he wasn’t willing to let himself be longer caught in it.

Trembling, his hands got to his stomach touching it carefully. He didn’t choose this child, but that was okay. _He chose me._ Link knew it now. And he knew that this was probably what Zelda had meant. This child was the chance for him to end the task he hadn’t been able to fulfill a hundred years ago. He had to protect the child from the Gerudo no matter how.

 

Finally he had felt in love with the little baby inside of him. It’s not that he hadn’t loved him all along. It just took a while to accurately feel those feelings, which were weighed down by his depression. He didn’t want his child to grow heartless like the Gerudo. Cold, manipulative and willing to hurt anyone.

 

The Hylian was trapped in the alpha’s web, yes, but he decided he was not waiting for the poison to sink into his veins. He would keep struggling until the end of his days.

 

The question was now: Should he flee or fight?

 

 

 

 

The alpha didn’t like it when his omega was not in his field of vision. It made him restless. Anxious sometimes even, but Ganon knew better than to have his pregnant mate having him to follow around the whole day just to make him feel at ease. His _pregnant_ mate. He was still drunken with joy about the news he had received weeks ago. Of course he had hoped for it to happen, he wanted children, but knowing that his wish was now becoming reality suffused him with warmth and a strange happiness. Everything was finally going the way he wanted it with the omega. Delighted at the turn of events the Gerudo even forgot that he was in a meeting with representatives of the Gorons right now imaging his mate with a big baby bump.

 

“…..What do you think king Ganondorf?”

 

Good for the alpha that he had the ability to do multitasking. So even when he didn’t pay attention he heard every word that had been spoken. He stood up giving his opinion.

 

Until now it had proved to be a good thing that he unwillingly had been giving his omega space. He knew things had to change in the way they interacted with each other after Link had told him that he was frightened of him. To his pleasure he had been sucessful for his mate seemed to have finally settled down. Also the wanderlust the omega displayed would finally come to an end with the birth of their offspring. He really couldn’t wait to make out an obvious curve when touching Link’s stomach. The birth of their child would be an integral part of their bonding, completing it. It was just the ordinary run of events. He couldn’t suppress a smile at the new attitude of the omega towards him. The Hylian’s mind was so close to open itself up to accept him as his alpha. It was cute how his mate started to act solely according to his instincts being pliant and eager to be touched by him and therefore getting all clingy in fear of being abandoned.

 

Link was able to recognize the good in him and fostered it, and he did his best to neutralize the bad. Since the Vah Naboris incident he hadn’t had the desire to destroy. He had lost himself that day as the omega rebelled and told him he would leave him, but Link’s promise not to part soothed him and brought him back to his senses.

 

A hundred years ago the world almost had burned from his untethered insanity. In the process Link almost got killed. That hadn’t been his plan. The whole thing sadly got out of control, but now everything was all right. Almost. The darkness was still circling around him, trying to break him. But he had his savior at his side now.

 

Seeing the way the omega turned his head slightly sideways when he smiled or the way his hands danced in the air, this was all enough to heal him. The omega probably didn’t know how much he meant to him, and he probably never will.

 

 

 

 

It was past midnight when the alpha finally retreated to his rooms. Surprised to see his mate still awake sitting on the sofa cross legged, he asked. “Isn’t it time for you to go to bed?” In response the omega hold up his hands high, signifying the alpha that he wanted to get a lift.

 

_My legs fell asleep._

 

The day had been long and exhausting. But seeing Link here waiting for him made everything okay.He pressed the omega against him so closely that he seemed to feel the warmth in his veins. He removed the cloth form the Link’s right shoulder kissing the top of the shoulder blade playfully after nibbling on his neck.

 

There was no protest coming from the Hylian and so he tried to be a little cockier. Maybe soon the Gerudo would get to taste his mate outside of his heat. His happiness didn’t last for too long for he suddenly smelled a strange scent coming from his omega. Something dark and foggy. His mate’s gaze was absent-minded. Something was off about the Hylian. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but the omega pulled him into an unexpected kiss.

 

“…?!”

 

Ganon grabbed the omega’s arms that were about to wrap around him harshly. Link looked at him without really seeing him, his slender hands now placed forcefully above his head.

 

The king couldn’t believe it. He looked down to the omega’s hands to find them holding a dagger. The alpha’s left eyebrow started to twitch. He squeezed the omega’s arms until they released the weapon, letting it fall down to the ground with a clatter.

 

“What. Is. The meaning. Of this?” The Gerudo had problems forming the question with his mouth, feeling it going numb. It took his last bit of self-control not to shout at his mate. Ganon could feel the darkness taking over. It was like a sickness trying to drag him into nowhere. He wouldn’t be able to control himself for long.

 

Grabbing the omega’s arm briskly he dragged him down the hall into his study room. Pulling down the carpet on the wall with sheer force, Link eye’s went wide with surprise as he saw a hidden passage appear. The omega was being pushed through the stone path until they reached a room that looked like a cell.

 

Link tried to avoid being trapped in it, but he wasn’t fast enough and the metal door shut with a loud clang. The Gerudo stood outside the cage with his arms crossed over his broad chest, looking at the omega with a deep frown. His eyes seemed to burn, it was unnerving the Hylian. Link gazed up at Ganon warily, the insanity in the alpha’s eyes making him tremble. Ganon puffed out a breath. He would do no one any good if he was all tense and overwrought.

 

Without a further word the alpha left the secret room. With a heavy heart Link watched Ganon leave, angry at himself that he could do nothing now that he was kept in a cell. Hammering against the metal grid the omega demanded to be freed, but the alpha did not return the whole night, deaf to his sounds.

 

Exhausted Link sat down on the plank bed. He was too tired to think of anything right now. He should have waited for a better moment for an attack, but his emotions had gained the upper hand _. Why does he even have something like this in his room?_ Pulling his knees to his chest, he curled himself into a ball, feeling helpless and small. Now he really was a prisoner.

 

 

 

 

The omega watched with a churning feeling in his stomach the alpha as he entered the room the next morning again.

 

“I brought you something to eat.” The door was opened and closed after Ganon entered the cell. The omega was sitting on the plank his back turned on the alpha. The Gerudo looked  at his mate from above seeing bruises on Link’s arm where he had grabbed him yesterday. It looked painful. Hating himself for hurting his omega like that he sought talks with him.

 

“Why?”

 

No answer.

 

“I thought we were doing good.”

 

A contemptuous grunt came from the omega as Ganon put the food down on the small table next to the plank. The Hylian had spent almost the whole night rethinking every interaction that had happened between the both of them. What he found out was: The alpha was sly. He had made the omega feel guilty and regretful. He had created endless opportunities for him to trust him, but Link wouldn’t let himself be manipulated like that anymore. He was sick of being used, sick of being lied to, sick of being locked up and being made a prisoner.

 

“Don’t look away when I’m talking to you. Focus.” The king ordered his jaw and eyes hardening.

 

Link turned around, facing the Gerudo emotionless. His hands spoke slowly.

 

_Let me out._

 

“You aren’t going out. You are in a delicate state now.”

 

 _Rather you are._ The alpha felt the blood rushing through his head.

“You’ll get out when you come back to your senses.”

_Oh, that means never._

The Gerudo felt a dark pulse in his body. It was all too much. He fled to the living room not able to cope with the omega’s rejection. The other’s words were tormenting his chest. Crying out in desperation he punched the wall, the force letting the wall-hung pictures fall down. He kicked the chest of dressers, knocked down the bookshelf and ripped papers apart. His rampage lasted for five minutes until he could think straight again. Ganon didn’t understand why that had happened. Leaving the mess behind without glancing back he left for his duties, because there was nothing else he could do right now.

 

 

 

 

The Gerudo king was in one of the conferences rooms alone, trying to comprehend what had happened to his mate, when there was knocking on the door. Without waiting for his permission to enter the door flew open and the chief of the guardians entered, all appalled.

 

 “What the…?!” _Has everyone lost their mind?_

 

“Fire!” The woman shouted, blind for the anger in the alpha’s aura. “My king, your rooms are on fire!”

 

All colour vanished from Ganon’s face.

 

“The flames are too big, it…”

_Link!_

With his heart in his throat he rushed to his rooms. Could he have upset one of the candles while on rampage? The odour of smoke was in the air. Why didn’t notice anyone sooner? Black smoke billowed up the stairs to his rooms, making him choke. It hurt to breathe and smell of things burning were around his nose. The fire had already eaten the entrance door leaving a wall of flames in front of him. Without thinking he jumped into them ignoring the screams of the people who tried to get the fire under control. He rarely prayed, but in that moment he did.  The Gerudo begged the Godess to spare the life of his mate and unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it's finally Sidon's turn


	6. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link escaped Ganon's grip and tries to live a peaceful life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! It's finally there, the new chapter. I enjoyed reading all of your comments and am grateful for all your kudos and clicks!

The sky was all grey, hiding the sun behind big clouds and the heavy, steady downpour sounded like dancing feet on a Gerudo festivity. Slowly the rain ebbed down to a more softly falling down one, revealing a little blue Zora standing in front a swamp located in the north of Central Hyrule, near by the Great Hyrule Forest. Looking from left to right, as if unsure what he was doing here, the child settled down to watch the rain pelted puddles dance with thousands of miniature water fountains. 

 

Through the curtain of water the little Zora could make out a hooded figure approaching him. The stranger was an omega, the kid could clearly tell because of the other’s sweet scent. He came to halt before the child and kneeled down while pulling his hood back to reveal his face, showing the little Zora that he meant no harm. The child looked puzzled at the unknown face, from which small pellets of water were now running down, but didn’t shy away from the sight.

 

Usually the scent of an omega was able to soothe and calm down everyone around him as it did with the little Zora right now, whose eyes pinkness gave away the only clue to his sadness. His little fingers clamped down the cape of the omega and with a timid voice he tried to speak up a bit since the sound of the rain was enough to drown out every noise.

 

“Do you know where my mom is?” He said trying to hold back the new forming tears. “I wanted to catch some frogs while she was fishing, but then the storm came and so much rain crashed down. The current got strong sweeping me away to somewhere foreign…don’t pity me.” The child sniffed angrily as he saw the omega ‘s upset look. “Forget it! I don’t need your help!”

 

The Zora turned around stomping away angrily, but the omega quickly grabbed the child’s trembling shoulders and turned him around. With his fingers he drew some words on the child’s palm.

 

“My Name?  It’s Tumbo.” The Zora said while sniffling. _I’ll bring you back home Tumbo_ , the omega wrote down and patted the child’s head gently.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes Tumbo could make out a hot-footed frog one meter ahead and following the child’s gaze the omega sneaked up to the frog and caught it effortlessly, holding it out for the kid to take it, which Tumbo unquestioned did.

 

“You’ve got a weird face.” The child said without knowing that his words could be offensive for the other one, holding the frog like a charm of luck close to his chest. “What are you?” The omega pointed with his finger to the pattern of his clothes showing the Hyrule emblem.

 

“A Hy-leon?” They had walked for quite a while now towards the west and slowly the upland of the Zora domain came in view.

 

“I know where we are now!” Tumbo said with excitement at the familiar environment. Letting go of the Hylian’s hand he started to run towards the bridge, which marked the entrance to the Zora domain.

 

“I don’t need help anymore, I can find my way.” He jumped into the river, leaving his helper behind, but not before showing his gratitude. “Thank you Link!” he managed to say before diving in deep into the water. The omega watched the Zora child swimming up the small waterfall at the Inogo Bridge on his way back home. Truly, nothing has seemed to have changed in the Lanayru area. He turned around continuing his own journey.

 

 

 

 

Link glanced over his shoulder in an obtrusive way. Since he had been under constant surveillance in Gerudo town he got a feel for when someone was watching him like it was now the case. Even after escaping successfully out of Ganon’s grip the constant fear of being found by him again haunted him since the day he left, but the person following him hadn’t had the smell of a Gerduo on him.

 

He slowed down his pace to buy some time for him to figure out how to proceed best. Hearing his own heart beating with anxiety he weighed down his fairly limited options the mountainous path had to offer.

 

The omega decided to take his chance and run through the small forest area to his right, hoping to find a hideout in the sea of trees. The adrenaline in Link’s body demanded him to run, right now, without delay. His tanned fingers curled into fists and were now swinging forward to make him faster. Behind him, he could hear the sound of metal against metal pervading the air.

 

_He's coming after me._

 

Quick, heavy footsteps gave away that his chaser also had started to break into a run. “Please, wait!” the stranger’s voice cried aloud. “I beg you, I…!”

 

Hearing the heart-wrenching voice Link stood still to an inexpressible feeling that thrilled through his entire body. The feeling was not like an electric shock, but it was quite as sharp, as strange, as startling: his body came to a halt and was being turned around by an invisible force to face his pursuer.

 

The cold evening air shocked his throat and lungs as the omega inhaled deeply. His eyes got caught in the most vibrant red he had ever seen, the bright colour telling him to pay attention and examine it more closely, so he did.

 

He could make out a sharp shaped fin, more than one, gills and a well-trained body, all pieces adding up to a male shark Zora, one Link had never seen before. The Zora was enormous, maybe twice his height.  Link had never seen such a huge Zora before except for King Dorephan, the Zora domain’s ruler, who was a league by himself in terms of height. The Zora was still towering above the omega despite lying on the ground. Yes, on the ground. It seemed that the Zora’s feet must have slipped outwards on the wet autumn leaves, making him loose his balance, resulting in him falling down into the muddy forest ground, as he had called out for the omega not to leave.

 

The Zora was now trying to get up from the muddy ground, but failed to do so holding his ankle with his eyes shut in pain. Without thinking Link’s feet moved themselves to the Zora for help, like a bee being attracted to a flower for its colour.

 

The Zora’s eyes widened with shock and his mouth opened in disbelief revealing a set of sharp white teeth as he saw Link standing before him as if he was some kind of ghost. A moment passed by, then another. Motionless and mute like statues made out of stone they were facing each other in the small forest, the red Zora so much in contrast with the green plants and trees that Link couldn’t take his eyes away from the unusual sight. The Hylian was sure that his hood hide his face, nevertheless the Zora looked him directly in the eyes leaving the omega wondering how someone could have such amazing golden eyes warm like the sun.

 

Then the Zora did something unexpected. He lifted his fingers. His big hands were held up before his chest and forgetting the pain in his ankle the Zora formed clumsily four letters with his fingers.

 

_L - I- N- K?_

 

Too surprised to react, thinking that it was just his imagination seeing the Zora using sign language, the omega watched the thick reddish-white Zora fingers moving at a faster pace and in a more confident way as if finally woken up from a deep sleep.

 

 _Is it you Link?_ The Zora questioned, his golden eyes searching for an answer in Link’s body language.

 

Too captivated by the Zora’s hands movements Link remained silent. Not being able to wait any longer for an answer the Zora reached out for the omega’s hood. Shocked by the trespassing of his personal space, the Hylian reacted the only way he could think of: a right hook.

 

“Ugh!”

 

Link bit his teeth as the pain shoot through his left hand. _By the Goddess! That didn’t feel like bones. That felt like punching against one of those old metal chests._ Shaking his wrist quickly from left to right, he tried to ease the throbbing, The omega turned around ready to move away from the Zora, fearing the others hostile reaction to his punch, but something caught his leg keeping him in place. Looking down his eyebrows rose up high, seeing the Zora lying on his stomach now with his hands wrapped around his left leg. The omega tried to shake of the hands that didn’t let him move an inch.

 

“Link, please wait!” The Zora desperately called out with his eyes shut close.  An odd feeling of having experienced this kind of situation before swept over Link, when his nose caught the scent of the mud covered Zora due to a light breeze, experiencing a sense of strange familiarity. Somehow it was a known, loved, long-forgotten yet well-remembered scent the Zora got.

 

_No. That couldn’t be._

 

“It’s me Sidon!” A flood of memories washed over the omega. A sunny day at Lake Hylia, the joyous laughter of Mipha and Sidon at the sight of Link’s catch, the smell of roasted vegetables and Hyrule bass.

 

Kneeling down, Link brought his hand forward to touch the Zora’s head, its coldness meeting with his warmth. The Zora let go of the omega’s feet, whose hands had moved down to the prince’s cheeks. Link leaned in close to find in the face the features that had defined the little Zora prince’s face. He could feel how the facial muscles under the Zora’s skin turned into the priceless smile he hadn’t seen for over a hundred years. _He had really grown up to be gorgeous_. How could he have been so blind?

 

 

As Sidon smiled he unwillingly winced in pain from the blow he had been taken earlier in his face. Link wanted to pull his hands away immediately not wanting to hurt him more, when Sidon held his hands in place by putting his on top, telling him it was okay.

 

“I think you knocked out a tooth or two.” Sidon stated matter-of-factly, his smile unwavering.

 

Seeing the worried look on the other’ face he quickly added “Ah no, don’t worry my friend, they will grow back in no time.” They stayed so for a little while longer, until Link noticed a scent of sadness coming from the prince.

 

“It’s not a dream is it?” The Zora asked more to himself than to Link.  “May, may I see your face?”

 

Link stood up, as did Sidon and pulled back his hood for the Zora to have a clear view. The prince gasped at the sight and gripped the omega’s shoulder to determine again, that that what he saw right before his eyes was real.

 

Letting his head hung down Sidon stared at the ground until Link’s fingers touched his upper arm asking him if everything was all right. The Zora looked into the omega’s worried eyes and started to speak.

 

“I met Tumbo at the Inogo Bridge and he told me a Hylian helped him to find his way back home. As prince of the Zora’s I wanted to thank his savior in person for bringing the child safe back home. I tried to catch up to you, but when I was near enough to smell you...I thought I was going crazy because you smelled like, like you.” Link looked at him questioningly and the prince made a short pause and started to explain in a whisper. “I thought you were dead Link.”

 

 _Ah, right_.

 

“For over a hundred years I thought you had found your end at the day of the Great Calamity. So I followed you, thinking it was some kind of hallucination, but I didn’t approach you because….because I thought you would vanish for good, but then you started running and….you know the rest.” Sidon got silent again, but it seemed that there was more he wanted to say so Link gave him all the time he needed to arrange his thoughts.

 

“Why didn’t you come to visit me?” There was no complaint or accusation, just pure sadness in the voice of the prince. “When you were alive all those years why….I mean, did I do something to make you angry at me?” Sidon looked at him the smile from earlier gone, replaced by a frown.

 

 _Oh, Sidon_. Link shook his head vehemently, telling him it wasn’t like that. The omega’s fingers started moving, carefully, slowly, wanting Sidon not miss a single word he said. He told him. Told him about the day of the Calamity, the hundred year’s sleep and his awaking, but kept silent about Ganon being his mate.

 

As Link talked Sidon absorbed every word he said, leaving him in deep thought. Looking at Link, seeing him barely aged even though such a huge amount of time had passed by, he couldn’t help but to believe the omega. It had to be true since Hylians don’t have such a long life span like Zora’s had, from a biologically point of view he couldn’t be alive.

 

There was something glowing in the Zora’s eyes when Link finished his story.

 

“Link, do you think, that, I mean, could it be possible that Mipha is also…?”

 

It broke Link’s heart having to crush the prince’s hope into pieces. Not being able to look him in the eyes he said, _I’m sorry Sidon, it’s just me._

Again silence filled the air. Mipha had been Sidon’s sister, but Link guessed for the prince she had been the closest one being a mother to him. It must have been hard to lose her. Building up the courage to look finally up he got caught in a pair of fierce eyes. That’s right, it was his fault that Mipha was dead.

 

“What are you saying ‘ _it’s just me’_?!” Sidon spoke up loudly with his hands fully outstretched sideways, emphasizing his disbelief at the omega’s words.  “I’m so, _so glad_ to know that you are alive Link!” He pulled the omega into a warm embrace, not stopping his talk. “Don’t you dare ever say such an outrageous thing ever again.”

 

Suddenly Sidon let go of the embrace a little bit ashamed at his outburst.

 

“Ah, my apologies. I got you all dirty.” The Zora tried to get rid of the muddy stains by rubbing against it, but it just began to look worse. Sidon had grown to such an impressive figure with a royal aura surrounding him, but here he was all muddy, trying to rid of some stains on his clothes.

 

A sting of electricity shoot through the air passing by Link’s left ear, letting the two be on guard. An angry growling echoed in the woods leading their gazes affront. Right before them a Lynel was bending his metal bow ready to shoot again.

 

Quick to react Link pushed Sidon behind a big oak tree to provide them cover. Fishing out a bomb arrow out of his quiver the omega did not think twice shooting it skillful out of the hideout, aiming for the head of the creature. The bomb exploded at the collision and Link made use of the Lynel’s distraction telling Sidon to flee while he would lead the Lynel astray.

 

“I’m not leaving you Link!”

 

 _Don’t act all irresponsibly._ The omega harshly formed with his fingers showing the black mark were the Lynel’s shock arrow had hit the tree just seconds ago. _You can’t wield his arrows._

 

Sidon knew Link was right and he was acting all stubborn, because those arrows were really a death sentence for Zora’s, but he didn’t want to leave the omega. Why did this kind of thing have to happen? He had heard that a Lynel had been sighted in the domain, but he had hoped that it would just pass by.

 

 _Go! Now!_ The prince didn’t move an inch. _You think I’ll lose?_

 

Sidon shook his head unconsciously giving his friend the answer he wanted. Link nodded and after forming the words _Inogo_ and _later_ he stormed off with the Lynel following him.

 

They had just met and Link already left him again, making him feel utterly useless as he did hundred years ago at the day of the Great Calamity. So much time had passed by and he had trained hard, but still he was no good. He couldn’t help his sister and he couldn’t help Link. He was weak. Grinding his teeth with a sour expression on his face he looked at the stellar shaped black remains of the lightning strike, praying for his friend to come back safe.

 

 

 

 

The rain had finally stopped and to have a better look at the surrounding area Sidon climbed the tower of the Inogo Bridge watching out for Link. His mind was driving him crazy imaging horrible scenarios that could have taken place, but then he scolded himself harshly. _No, I believe in Link, he will come back safe in one piece._ Walking up and down the plateau like a caged animal the Zora suddenly saw something moving in the nearest bushes. He jumped down to greet Link, but he found just a deer in search for food. He brought his hands to his head desperately, when something was touching his arm from behind.

 

“Link! Are you all right?!”

 

Sidon’s big hands touched the omega all over, turning him around to confirm that his friend wasn’t wounded anywhere. The tingling touches made Link laugh.

 

 _I’m good Sidon,_ the omega signified smiling.

 

The prince’s usually bright eyes were clouded with concern.

 

“And your head, you didn’t bump it? No bites, stings or electrical wounds? We have some medicine against it in the castle if you...”

 

Link put a hand on Sidon’s right upper arm petting it lightly, telling him to calm down.

 

 _Lynels are tricky, you have to aim for their head and you win._ Sidon let out a relieved sigh.

 

“You are still amazing as ever my dear friend.” But even after having confirmed for a second time that his friend was being fit and well, the Zora’s heart was still in turmoil. He cupped Link’s face in his palm needing to feel his warmth.

 

“I, I just…” His face moved closer to Link’s. _I wouldn’t be able to take it if something bad happened to you._ “…nee-, need to thank you properly.” He let go of the omega’s face and took Link’s right hand shaking it manly, shocked about what his body was about to. He seldom was at loss for words, but he quickly found to his cheerful self again.

 

“We have to celebrate our reunion Link! Oh I know, I’ll order a huge banquet and…” The omega was wielding his hands before Sidon’s eyes stopping the others tirade.

 

Since he had left Gerudo town Link had been avoiding any city, especially in the Hylian and Gerudo territory out of fear someone might recognize him as Ganon’s mate. It has been official that he lost his life in the flames, but he couldn’t let his guard down. If he wanted to live in peace he had to become a ghost, someone invisible. The people of the Gerudo could be found everywhere because of their tradition to travel around the world and Ganon often visited all the areas of his reign including the Hylian area. That was why Link had decided to settle down in the Lanayru area. It was the farthest away from Gerudo town and unlike Goron and the Highlands it had no extremes temperatures to it.

 

 _I can’t go to the palace. No one Sidon, no one is allowed to know that I am still alive. It’s a secret._ The omega said making a secretive gesture with his fingers before his lips.

“I don’t understand Link, why should no one know about you?”

 

Quietening down his heart for the lie he had to tell the prince the omega explained. _I’m on a mission and have to work in secrecy._

 

“What about me?”

 

 _It’s okay, I trust you, but you have to promise me to tell no one about me._ Link could see the prince curled his lip, something like pride lay in his posture.

 

“I promise you Link! Not a word to anyone.” Sidon lifted his fist to his chest with a bright smile.

 

The rain had soaked the omegas clothes and Link could already feel the dampness in his bones and the coldness creeping over his skin. He sneezed.

 

“I know a rest place where you could make a fire and warm you up, if you would like to.”

 

_Lead the way._

 

 

 

After making a fire the omega already felt his stiff feet coming back to life. Meeting Sidon was one of the best things that happened to him after he had woken up from his sleep. He was truly happy about meeting his friend, who let everything seem to be much brighter than it really was. Never would he have dreamed of meeting someone he had known from the past. He had thought everyone was death, but gladly this wasn’t the case.

 

He couldn’t suppress a smile watching the Zora throwing a thick piece of a tree branch into the small fire.

 

_I can’t believe it’s really you. Look at how big you’ve grown._

 

Sidon smiled back confidently in return. “I told you didn’t I? That I’ll get really tall.”

 

 _Yeah you did, good boy_. With his right hand Link told Sidon to lean down to him, which he did obediently. Reaching his hand out Link petted the prince’s head, getting him all flustered.

 

“I-, I am not a kid anymore Link!” The Zora said almost a little hurt.

 

_I can’t help it, every time I look at you I still see the little Zora before me, who wanted to become a hero and who would be crying for days because his favorite stuffed toy got lost._

 

The Zora’s cheeks had turned almost the same shade red as his skin colour was, the innocent smile Link showed him made the whole situation just worse. Trying to change the topic the Zora asked.

 

“What plans does the hero have?”

 

Link sighed. Of course the Zora prince would find him due to his scent, when he decided to settle down in Lanayru. Even though it was a large area in the Eastern end of Hyrule it was home of the Zora. Probably it was the best to tell Sidon about his plans of living here. Lanayru was the only area Link could be certain Ganon wouldn’t pass by. Out of a him unknown reason the Gerudo avoided coming to the Zora Domain.

 

Moving his fingers he told the Zora that he would like to build a little cottage in the area and was now searching for a suitable place.

 

“What a joyous message!” Sidon almost shouted full of excitement. “Then we could meet and train together again like in the old times! You’ll be astonished at what I’ve learned so far.” The prince went silent for a moment thinking further about how to proceed best and continued enthusiastically. “I believe I know the perfect place to settle down. It’s located in the east at the Lanayru sea, and don’t you worry about the formalities, I’ll handle it. And I know a really good Hylian craftsmen service. You’ll like them, they have some strange name thing going on, but they are the best as far as I know. I…”

 

Link knew that it would be pointless trying to stop Sidon from helping him since the Zora’s enthusiasm knew no boundaries, but the omega could at least try.

_There is really no need for you to help me out Sidon. I’ll handle it myself. I don’t want to burden you._

 

“Well, do you have any knowledge in building houses?” Seeing the dumbfounded look on Link’s face the prince’s amused smile grew into an affectionate one. ”It’s not a nuisance Link. You are my best friend that is why I want to help you if it’s within my might. If you can’t accept it, think of it as a thank you gift for saving the Zora prince’s life from a Lynel.”

 

 

 

 

On his daily route through the domain Sidon let his gaze wander to Mount Lanayru. He still couldn’t believe that Link was now living in the Zora Domain making him want to work twice as hard to be a good prince festering a prosperous land.

 

Even though Link had been reluctant at first for his help, he had accepted it gratefully. The omega was someone who never asked for any help, but offered it to anyone who needed it. Sidon wanted to show the Hylian at least once that he was a dependable person. He wanted him to look at him as an equal, not as a little kid that he would have to take care of and protect. Link really hadn’t changed, if not for his grown out hair, which had a lovely colour to it by the way, he exactly looked and acted the same way he did back then.

 

“Son, did something good happen recently?” King Doraphean interrogated his son, who was standing by his side, while he was monitoring documents.

 

“Pardon me father?”

 

“You’re daydreaming all day long.” Looking down to his son knowingly he continued. “I won’t ask where you are always sneaking off to, but don’t neglect your duties. You are first and foremost a prince.”

 

Sidon could feel his face burning up. He already knew himself that his head was up in the clouds recently, but he had done his best to do his work diligent, so how did his father know something was up, when he had tried his best to hide it?

 

The prince would have liked to tell his father about Link, it was hard for Sidon to hide it from him, but he respected Link’s wish to stay incognito. On top of that the prince feared that if someone came to know about Link’s existence, the omega would immediately pack his things and go and he didn’t want that.

 

“I’m just meeting with a very good friend of mine.”

 

“A…friend?” Seeing that his son would not explain him in more detail about this _good friend_ the king added teasingly. “I always thought blue suited you.” Not missing his father’s subtle hint Sidon was left wondering if his father already knew about the Hylian.

 

 

 

After finishing his duties Sidon went to visit Link like he usually did. The omega was out in front of his small cottage setting something up. The Zora looked at the house. The craftsmen had done a good job with the construction and in almost no time the omega had been able to move in. He was glad that his friend finally had accepted his help.

 

“What are you doing Link?” Sidon asked curiously.

 

Turning around at the call of his name the omega broke into a sunshine smile, showing Sidon on what he had worked on today.

 

 _A little bird told me the prince is a skilled archer,_ Link signed thrilled. Patting with his hands the home-made targets he pointed to the veranda, where a bow and arrows were placed. _How about a little challenge then?_

 

When Sidon was with Link the atmosphere was natural and easy going. They always had fun together like there was a special bond between, almost like they were meant to be together, like they were family. More than once had he caught himself starting to make up excuses for himself to meet his friend. The prince used to be happy talking to his friend once a week, but now he wanted to talk to him every day.

 

 _You’re impressive Sidon_ , Link judged after seeing the prince shoot three times straight into the middle of one of his self-made targets. _You have a good posture while shooting_.

 

“Yours is better.” The prince said a little embarrassed but at the same time happily for being praised by his friend like that.

 

Time flew by within seconds when the Zora spent it with Link. That is why he watched the sun already setting down with a heavy heart, knowing that he now had to take his leave. Waving Link goodbye he made his way back to the domain.

 

While the prince was swimming through the Reservoir Lake he imagined running down his fingers through the omega’s hair and Link looking at him surprised, but not reluctant. His friend even leaned into his touch, smiling, setting the Zora’s body and soul on fire. Not able to resist he leaned down to….

 

The prince almost collided with a stone protruding out of the water on his way back home  as he closed his eyes to suppress any further thoughts of his vivid make-out imagination. With both his hands holding onto the stone, he inhaled deeply, his head looking up to the orange coloured sky.

 

By the goddess, what was he even thinking? Him and Link together…

 

_Could that really happen?_

 

The impossible suddenly turned more and more into a possibility inside the prince’s head. Meeting Link here after all those years in a not aged state.  Wasn’t this what the people called fate? A one in a million chance? This could be the beginning of something new.

 

 _No_ , he couldn’t. Banging his head lightly against the stone, he scolded himself. It was not him, it was his sister, who had loved the omega clearly, but so did he. Thinking back at all the people he had met throughout his life, there had been no one so far, who had stirred up in him such emotions as Link did.

 

Sidon watched the sunset thoughtful, remembering how he still a child silently watched Link practicing his sword moves and admiring him for his bravery.  The prince wondered when the longing and respect for the omega had turned into love.

 

He was sure that he wanted something more than friendship, but there was no reason to rush. Link wouldn’t vanish like he did a hundred years ago. And also, he needed time to make his friend conscious of him, to show him that he wasn’t a little kid anymore, but an outgrown alpha, someone who was worthy of the omega, someone Link could depend on if he needed to.

 

 

 

 

The past days turned out to be very busy for the prince. His father enjoyed good health, but wanted his son being involved into as much work as king as possible.  Seeing with how much ease his father was managing the kingdom, he felt completely inferior. It didn’t matter if he was being praised by the king, he always felt bitter, thinking that he could have done so much better. He felt confident in speaking with others, but he was no good when it came to brain things. Writing was a very hard process for him because it required connecting a lot of disconnected thoughts together and making sense out of them. It required providing structure to the chaos making it a lot of work.

 

The Zora was often going over the top, rushing things. His sister on the other side was calm and observing. With ease she figured out flaws in any documents that were laid down before her. His father always said that this was one of Mipha’s talents, not his and he shouldn’t worry about it. Sooner or later he would find his way, but this didn’t encouraged Sidon in any way. Just today he had made a stupid mistake regarding a food treaty, but luckily he was able to revise it before anyone noticed.

 

It had been two weeks since the last time he visited Link and he kind of needed someone, who could distract him a little from work. Knocking on Link’s door he waited for the omega to open it, but the door was left unanswered. Disappointed Sidon took a turn around the cottage not finding his friend either.

Sighing, the Zora was on his way back, when he heard a whistling noise. Link was waving his hands at him with a grass leaf between his fingers from a small hill.

 

 _That’s the first time I see you being melancholic. Did something happen?_ The omega asked immediately after closing the distance between them.

 

“Ah, no, am I? I’m sorry, I think I should go back now.”

 

 _Sidon wait._ The omega grabbed the prince's arm. It’s okay to be down sometimes _. Even you. You are self-doubting yourself again aren’t you?_

 

“How do you know that?” The Zora asked surprised at Link’s statement.

 

 _It’s written all over your face Sidon._ The prince looked to the ground not wanting to show Link more of his pitiful self. The omega patted the Zora’s arm to get him look at him.

 

 _I`ll show you something nice, c’mon._ The Hylian was leading him into a tiny forest near the sea and told him to go down to his knees behind an old trunk.

 

“What am I supposed to see here Link?”

 

 _Shhh_. The omega scolded the alpha, telling him to be quiet. They didn’t have to wait for long. A blue glowing rabbit was passing by their hideout, except for it wasn’t one.

 

 _It’s a forest spirit,_ Link explained to the prince.

 

"Amazing!” Mesmerized by the sight Sidon couldn’t help but to stand up in excitement, which led the spirit run off and Link to break into laughter.

 

“Ah, it’s gone!”

 

 _I knew that would happen, but I am glad you kept silent long enough to actually see it._ Link signed with shaking shoulders, trying to get his laughter under control.

 

“I’ve never seen something like that before.”

 

 _I guessed so, that’s why I wanted to show you. There is still so much out there for you to see and learn. So stop worrying about every little detail. I know you often doubt yourself Sidon, but you know there are sometimes things you just can’t control. You keep comparing yourself to your father and sister, being angry at yourself that you aren’t like them, but the truth is you don’t have to be like them. Being you is just enough. You are talking with the people, wanting to understand their feelings. I’ve never seen someone as caring as you. I have no doubt that you will be a great king_ _._

Sidon just looked at his friend blankly. Just what in the world should he respond to something like that? The answer was simple: nothing. Link clapped the Zora on the back.

_You haven’t eaten yet, right? Let’s catch something._ Pointing his fingers to the bay, they decided to go hunting for some crabs. The prince kept the encouraging words Link had said to him deep in his heart. They helped him when he thought that everything seemed too much for him to finish off.

 

 

 

 

 

The two of them had decided that they would want to take a look at the islands across the Lanayru Sea and Sidon was pumped up for a little expedition. He went into the cottage forgetting to knock on the door and ran into a half dressed Link. Apologizing with a beet red face the alpha wanted to turn around when he saw it.

 

There was a mark on his friend on the place where the neck connected to the shoulder. Not just any mark.  It was a bitemark.

 

_Link already had a mate._

Feeling like losing the ground under his feet the prince looked at the omega, who was now getting his coat ready to leave for their little trip as if nothing had happened. Sidon was still standing in the room totally lost. Noticing the awkwardness surrounding his friend Link’s fingers brushed lightly over the Zora’s arm to get his attention.

 _Sidon? Are you all right?_ The omega asked with a worried look on his face.

The prince didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to say, being completely at loss for words. Even standing turned out to be too much of a task. He just knew he couldn’t stand being near Link another second, because he knew he was about to break down. With his heart racing, and fighting for air he pressed out a blatant lie.

“I-, I forgot something.” Sidon said almost mechanical not able to look his friend in the eyes while speaking. “There is a meeting…I have to attend……my….apologies.”

Link was saying something, but the prince didn’t pay attention, leaving the cottage as fast as he could.

Sidon jumped into the river and swam with such a speed he never had before in his life. He swam non-stop his mind racing alongside with his body. The bitemark had caught the prince off guard. The sight had been something he hadn’t put sufficient mental preparation into. Within seconds his hopes and dreams about a life together with Link had been crushed. They had died right before his eyes and it hurt more than he could possibly ever have imagined.

He came to halt at one of the small islands in Lake Hylia. Sitting down on the grass, he felt a lump forming in his throat. What did he just do? He had lied to his friend and stood him up on their trip. The prince now remembered everything Link had eagerly prepared for it, how much work it had taken him probably. But the mark had been irritating him beyond compare.

 

How could he have been so naive? He had been too optimistic, that’s how he always was. _Foolish me_! It was his flaw. The prince had expected more than he was likely to get. Of course Link already had a mate. Who wouldn’t want him? Such a caring, strong, brave…why hadn’t he seen it coming? The Zora felt utterly stupid. He punched the ground with his right fist, leaving a little bump in it.

 

Sidon needed to figure out how to cope with it, the fact that the person he loved clearly was in love with someone else. The whole situation felt surreal for him. He felt strange, like a part of him died and he knew things between Link and him could never turn back to how they used to be. Why hadn’t he the ability to turn back time? He never ever had the chance to win over his friend’s heart, to show him how much he loved him. No, not loved, he still loved him. Probably for the rest of his life, that is why he was hurting so much right now. Could he endure seeing Link in love with someone else?

 

 

 

 

Days passed by like a flash of lighting. We all change with each day that passes, but normally we don’t notice, but Sidon did. He felt how he changed, how he wasn’t the same person he was before. Looking down from the domain’s platform the prince watched the people’s busyness, wondering if maybe one day something good will come out of him learning to accept that the person he loves has fallen in love with someone else.

 

He hadn’t visited Link since that day. He just couldn’t.

 

The Zora was still too stirred up. When he would see Link, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to resist touching his friend and it wasn’t appropriate anymore to cuddle and hug him. He wasn’t a child anymore and he wasn’t Link’s alpha.

 

Sighing heavily the prince looked up to the statue of his sister pleading for an advice with silent lips, but like always the statue remained mute, leaving him alone with his troubling thoughts.

 

“I want to be the one that makes you happy Link.”

 

He knew it wasn’t fair to ignore Link. The omega hadn’t done anything wrong. How could it be ever be wrong to fall in love? That didn’t change the fact that they were friends _._

 

 _We are still friends._ Touching the cold marble, he bit his tongue. _I’m sorry Link for being such a bad friend these past two months. Forgive me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lately it had become a little harder for Link to move properly due to the additional weight of the baby. The child would be due next week and he was looking forward to not feel like a bloated whale anymore. Opening the door he already had the familiar enticing smell of the prince in his nose. He opened the door and behind it he found a stunned Zora with his eyes glued on his belly.

 

“You’re…huge…”

 

Link looked at him with a sore expression on his face. The prince was right, but he didn’t have to say it out loud, is what the omega thought. Seeming to realize his offending words the Zora tried to defuse the situation.

 

“I mean, you are not fat!” Sidon was gesturing widely with his arms. “Like, ehm, just above average? No, ah, a little bit curvier than usual? That is totally fine!” Link’s belly had reached the point where it would be obvious to everyone else that a baby will be coming out of him. Well, everyone except for Sidon, who seemed to have a kind of dull sense to that kind of thing.

 

“But it’s just been two months since we met, just _how_? I mean, I know you like eating Link, but you are always exercising so...AHHRGH!” The prince was now crouching, hiding his face behind his hands murmuring. “Please punch me my dear friend or I will continue to talk myself into trouble.”

 

Link flicked his fingers against the Zora’s head, finally stopping his stream of words. As the Zora heard Link’s amused snort, he decided that it was safe to show his face again. He looked up just to be caught into angry eyes.

 

 _Thank you Sidon. I needed a reminder of how huge I looked today, but you see I’m pregnant. I’m supposed to look this way_. Link signed, rubbing his round belly in that natural motherly way.

 

“You’re what?!” The Zora jumped up with his mouth gaped wide opened. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

_I guess, I thought it’s obvious._

 

“It’s not!” Sidon answered indignantly while his hands turned into fists. “You are always like that Link! Never telling me anything!”

 

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

 

“I never asked you what it was that made you hide here in Lanayru, because I was happy to have you by my side, but it was so obvious that you never seemed to be able to relax completely. Always having to watch your back.”

 

The omega never showed anyone his weakness. Sometimes he even acted stubborn beyond compare, but Sidon himself wasn’t the one to judge. He could also be like that.

 

The Hylian inhaled deeply. This was the first time he and Sidon had some kind of argument. He had never believed such a thing could ever be possible.

 

“And then your bitemark.” The prince spit out.

 

 _What? How did he?_ Link always had made sure to hide it. Suddenly there was a sting in his stomach and the omega had to crouch down a little to ease the pain, leaning with his shoulder on the doorframe for support. He could feel something wet running down his legs, the uncomfortable feeling sending alarm signals through his mind. The omega’s eyes went wide with shock and he was now holding both of his trembling hands against his swollen belly.

 

 _Too soon. It’s too soon for the baby to come_ , were the thoughts racing in his mind.

 

“Link.” Sidon’s voice firm voice reached his ears. “There is no need to panic. It’s normal, hear me? This thing kind of happens when you are about to give birth. There is still time before the baby comes.” The prince was holding his friends face between his cool hands hoping the body contact would calm the omega down a little.

 

Shaking his head Link told Sidon that nothing was good, this isn’t how it should have happened. He had wanted to give birth into the nearest village in Akkala, with a doctor present, who would watch over, who would help him because he had honestly no idea what to do. He was all alone.

 

“Hey, hey, Link look at me. You are not alone. I’m here with you and you will give safely birth to your baby, but not here on the veranda. Okay?”

 

The Hylian looked at the Zora and nodded obediently, strangely he couldn’t do anything but believe in the prince’s words. Sidon would help him. He could trust him wholeheartedly.

 

“First we get you to lie down in your bed, and then I will get a doctor here as soon as possible, since I think going to a doctor will be too hard on you.”

 

Picking the omega up from the ground cautiously Sidon brought him to his bed. Link’s mind went completely blank and he was glad that he could hold onto the prince’s instructions for the moment.

 

“Lay down, good, I’ll help you out of your pants. Where are your towels?” The prince tried to sound as calm and normal as usual, but internally he was nervous beyond compare. The fear and helplessness in Link’s scent drove him crazy and he just wanted it to stop and make the omega feel safe and sound. He was also angry. Angry at Link’s mate that he wasn’t at Link’s side, when the omega clearly needed him. _How could he let his mate go through this all alone? If he would be Link’s mate he definitely would have been by his side all along._

 

“Are there any labour pains yet?” Link shook his head. Sidon knew a little bit of pregnancy. If there were was no labour that meant that there was no need to panic. His father had made sure during the prince’s education that he acquired knowledge in all kind of fields and today it proved to be helpful.

 

“I’m going to get a doctor Link.” Seeing the shock in the omega’s eyes he quickly added. “Don’t worry my friend, I’ll be back in no time.” Link got hold of Sidon’s hand not wanting to let go.

 

“Hey, depend on me a little more.” The Zora whispered, squeezing the omega’s hand reassuringly. “I’ll be always at your side.”

 

 

 

 

The prince decided that the fastest way to get a doctor to Link would be to get a Zora. There was one very good omega doctor Sidon knew he could entrust his friend’s well-being to. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the cottage and the doctor got down to work immediately. Sidon had wanted to give Link his privacy by waiting outside the cottage, but the doctor had ordered him to hold Link’s hand, since his presence seemed to have a calming effect on the omega and that was what he needed right now the most.

 

Hours passed and in the end the omega gave birth to a beautiful little, healthy girl. The prince will never forget the picture of Link seeing his daughter for the first time. The love that spread through the room made him hold his breath. It was like magic, the instantaneous bond shared by parent and child. This little girl was only a few seconds old, but had taught Sidon more about love than anyone living on this earth.

 

Sidon had felt gloomy from jealousy, but now he felt bad for having yelled at Link for hiding the fact that he had a mate. He had no right to meddle with Link’s personal affairs.

 

“Please, would you inform my father that I won’t be coming home tonight?” He needed to watch over his friend for the next day. His father would understand. He always did. If Sidon could just grew up to be half as good a king like him, he could die happy.

 

“Of course, prince Sidon.”

 

After the doctor took his leave, the prince entered Link’s bedroom to see if his friend was currently in need of anything. The omega was lying in his bed with his daughter sleeping in his arms. He looked completely exhausted, but overjoyed.

 

“She is beautiful.” Sidon whispered to his friend keeping his distance. Having a foreign alpha in the near of a new born child could make an omega needless tense, but Link didn’t seem to mind him being here.

 

The Hylian looked up at him with a weak smile, asking the prince if he could bring the baby crib he made by himself into his bedroom. Laying the child down, he got hold of Sidon’s hand bringing it up to his forehead. The touch send a tingling sensation through the Zora’s whole body.

 

There were moments in his life where Sidon wished he wouldn’t have to be a prince. Moments where he could act all selfish, doing just the things he would like to do, things that would make him happy. Being with Link made him happy.

 

_Thank you Sidon._

 

“What are you saying Link? I didn’t do anything. You are the one who gave birth.” The prince said a little flustered, but continued on casually. He prayed that the omega couldn’t hear his loud heart beating that was drumming heavy in his ears.

 

 _No, if you weren’t here I don’t know what would have happened to her. You were giving me the strength to go through all this._ Sidon’s eyes were captured by Link’s and he felt losing himself into that endless sky.

 

_You’re my hero Sidon._

 

That was the final blow. Struggling for air, the prince had to admit his total submission to the omega.

 

 _Oh Link, please stop._ With every word Link said Sidon was just growing more and more conscious of his romantic feelings for his friend. His whole body was burning up and he just hoped he was acting casual enough for Link not to notice his feelings.

 

“I just cancelled our trip out of the blue and then I didn’t visit you for two whole months! And I called you fat. That’s not something a good friend would do.”

 

_You don’t have to come and visit me Sidon. Don’t tell me you have felt bad because of that?_

 

“But…” _But you should demand me to come and see you. You should want me right beside you Link._

 

 

 

 

Sidon gazed at the blue sky. He was on his way to Link’s cottage when he heard someone crying. It’s been one and a half week since the omega had given birth to his daughter and since that day Sidon had been visiting them every day, usually in the evening after having finished his tasks for the day. Once he hadn’t been able to take a leave and he couldn’t find sleep that night worried about that something might have happened to the both of them.

 

There was no obligation for him to visit them every single day and Link not once had demanded anything from him, but he wanted to do it, he needed to know and see with his own eyes that everything was all right. Maybe it was some kind of protective instinct seeing an omega with a child but without an alpha. 

 

Knocking on the entrance door, Sidon let himself in following the throaty noises to his friend’s bedroom. Link was sleeping on his bed, very deep it seemed when he didn’t woke up from the crying of his little girl, who certainly demanded his fully attention.

 

“Hey there little princess.” The Zora whispered, patting the baby’s head softly with the red fluff of hair on it. “You know, you have to let your daddy sleep from time to time, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to give you all the attention you deserve. How about we get some fresh air?” With that said he lifted the little girl carefully out of the crib and closed the bedroom door behind him silently to let Link catch some sleep.

 

The prince walked a little bit up and down the garden in front of the cottage, the feeling of movement letting the child calm down. Sidon couldn’t believe how fast the baby was growing. It changed every day. He loved to search in the child’s still developing features for the ones that looked like Link. Looking at the little girl’s dark skin and red-orange hair it was obvious that her other birth parent must be a Gerudo. It still made the Zora feel restless not knowing why Link’s mate wasn’t at his side. Maybe he had mated before the Great Calamity happened and now his partner was already dead, creating a tiny light of hope within Sidon that their friendship could grow into something more. He couldn’t leave the two of them alone at all, it strangely fulfilled him being by their side.

 

He had suggested to Link more than once to live with him in the domain, so he could support them better than he did now, but the omega rejected the idea every time stubbornly.

 

Sitting down on the doorsteps of the veranda the Zora watched the clouds pass by lazily as the cottage door flew open and a terribly frightened Link appeared. Catching a glimpse of Sidon and then his daughter his stiff body lost all of his tension. Smiling weakly he signified.

 

_I thought someone took her away from me._

 

Just then Sidon understood the panic Link must have gone through as he had woken up with his daughter gone.

 

“My apologies Link, for acting all carelessly. I did not intend to make you feel restless.” The prince wanted to stay up to apologize properly, but Link signified him to stay where he was and still a little weak on the feet the omega was sitting down right beside the Zora.

 

The prince watched Link’s sleep deprived face and suddenly the feeling to hug him tightly emerged within him. “You were sleeping soundlessly and I thought it would be such a shame to wake you from your dreams. I’m sorry.”

 

Link was shaking his head lightly. _You did nothing wrong. I over panicked._ Leaning onto Sidon enjoying the other’s comforting closeness, he let his hands move slowly again. _If it’s you, it’s okay._

 

The Zora could feel his face getting warm, proud that Link trusted him so much. “You know, you can go back to sleep if you want, while I watch her.”

 

 _No, I’m not sleepy anymore_ , Link said while leaning closer to the prince with his eyes closed. _You know, I think I finally have a name for her. I thought Mipha would be nice._ Hearing no reaction from the Zora the omega looked up to see the prince’s face.

 

 _You, you think it’s inappropriate?_ Link’s fingers were forming cautiously.

 

“Ah, no, no my friend. I just would have never thought…I’m touched. It’s a strong name. I’m sure my sister would be honoured if she knew.” Sidon said with a nostalgic smile, reassuring Link in his decision.

 

 _Then Mipha it is,_ Link said while stroking gently his sleeping daughters head _._

 

“You loved her? My sister?” The question just slipped Sidon’s tongue. It’s not that he was jealous, but he wanted confirmation about Link’s feelings. There was still this small feeling of fear inside him of being just a mere replacement for his sister.

 

 _She was very dear to me like a sister and a very good friend_. _I want my daughter to grow up to someone as kind and strong as her._

 

“I have no doubt about that.” The Zora said instead of asking his friend about his feelings for him.

 

 _Sidon, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind talking with Mipha? I want her to be able to speak._ Even when Link saw in him just a friend the alpha had decided not to leave his side as long as the omega needed him.

“With pleasure Link.”

 

Not wanting to be left out of the conversation the little girl started to whine. As if by command the omega was taking her from Sidon promising her to be fed immediately.

 

Watching over the pair, the prince couldn’t help but smile. He wanted to be with the two. Wanted to protect them. Maybe this was just his alpha instinct speaking to him, seeing an omega without a mate, but he just knew that this was the place where he belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I splitted this chapter into two parts


	7. Awaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Divine Beasts awoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: 
> 
> Sorry guys, that's not a new chapter. I just split ch. 6 into two parts, cause it kinda felt messy and added a little bit of new text to ch. 7

The cold naked walls in Ganondorf’s dimly lit study room were not inviting and it was supposed to be like that. The Gerudo king didn’t want to have anyone by his side longer than necessary. Not since…it happened.

 

Seated before his desk with his head rested on his hands, he starred at the documents laid out before him until the words began to blur, transforming into an illegible mass of ink and paper. The days that had followed the death of his mate and their unborn child had been both, utterly full and completely empty. There was no pause for him being king therefore he never lacked work. All of his days were planned trough, full of activity but empty of life which left him with no time to cope with the sadness and all those other emotions, which he couldn’t even name and would rather forget.

 

He sighed inaudible. He felt tired. Tired and very old. There was a reason why the lifespan of certain species did not last for too long. Most of the time he felt like he sleep walked through the things he had to do, his body and mind so numb that he often had been completely unaware of what was going on around him. The Gerudo felt like being cut off from everything, not being part of this world anymore.

 

His only aim all those years had been to be together with Link. After reaching his goal he never would have thought that his blissful happiness could slip away so easily out of his hands again and solely because of his own destructive nature. The time he had spent with Link felt like a distant pleasant dream he had been roughly waken up from.

 

The reason for the fire that had eaten away his love had been namely a small candle. A candle he did upset in his uncontrollable rage. As he opened his eyes again after he had jumped into the flames he wished that he had died alongside his mate and child. His attendants had rescued him as he passed out in the flames, but for Link it had been too late.

 

Maybe being alive had been his punishment for all the sins he had commited. There was no way for him out of his own darkness and there will never be one. The least he could do was to reign his territory all alone, to become the king his mate never had seen in him.

 

 

 

 

 

Never would Link have thought that life itself could be such fulfilling. He enjoyed his simple life in Lanayru to its fullest to such an extent that time seemed to fly by within seconds. It’s been already four years since Mipha was born and with each day that passed he loved her more. But it wasn’t just Mipha he had an immense capacity of love for.

 

The omega was lying in his bed starring at the ceiling waiting for Mipha to pick him up. He had been banned from entering the living room until everything was set up for his birthday party.

The door flew open and Mipha was jumping in, telling him to close his eyes and get hold of her hand. Taking his daughters tiny hand into his he was being lead around in circles.

 

“I think that is enough.” Hearing the amused, slowly resounding voice of the Zora prince to his right he could feel his whole body turning comfortably warm.

 

“Open your eyes Daddy!” Mipha was giggling, squeezing her father’s hand tightly. Right before Link a real feast had been set up. There was everything he liked to eat and on top of that there was a raspberry cake with his name written on it.

 

“I collected all the raspberries alone!” Mipha announced proudly showing her sunshine smile. Link couldn’t help but to smile back. It was astonishing, but there were certain habits his little daughter totally had picked up from Sidon like her smirk and her cheerfulness. The Zora being able to remain positive even in the darkest hours was just one of his many good traits and seeing him in his child features made him love the prince even more. He didn’t even know when it had happened, but he was sure that his feelings for Sidon had turned over the years into more than friendship. He enjoyed hearing the two of them singing for him and couldn’t be happier. Being with the two of them was enough reason for him to be here in this world and he always thanked the princess in his dreams for making him not give up on live yet.

 

Sidon was a powerful person, full of compassion and drive, always supporting him and making him feel at ease, but he couldn’t bring himself to confess. Too great was the lingering fear of what would happen if Ganon would find about his secret love.

 

“We need candles!” Sidon spoke out and hurried to the back of the kitchen. “There we go!” Putting his hand on Link’s shoulder he cheered him on together with Mipha to blow out the lit candles.

 

Really, he just didn’t know how to act in front of the Zora anymore. Every time their eyes met it resulted in a vibe that felt almost palpable, something like a deep soul connection. If something good happened the prince would be the first person he wanted to tell about it, like the time when Mipha started to walk. He often had feared that he was inadequate of fatherhood but with Sidon’s understanding and support he was able to overcome any task in front of him.

 

The prince accepted him for who he was, supported and endured him. He didn’t need to pretend, the omega could be weird, cheerful, melancholic and the Zora always knew how to deal with him.

 

Hugging his daughter to thank her for the amazing present he gave her an eskimo kiss, pressing his tip of the nose against hers.

 

“Don’t do that daddy!” Holding her head up to escape the display of affection just lead to Link do it one more time.

 

_All right, let’s eat! It looks delicious._

 

 

 

 

 

For several days the Zora domain had been plagued by heavy rains. It was odd so to speak and Sidon hadn’t visited them since it started, leaving Link wondering if something more was behind the whole thing. He hadn’t had to wait too long for an answer for the prince showed up the next day at their door with his head not held up high like it usual was the case but down.

 

“It’s terrible Link. Those unprecedented rainfalls are all Rutas doing. They are putting the domain in danger of vanishing. And it’s not only Vah Ruta, all Divine Beasts seemed to have woken up from their sleep with destruction on their mind.” With slouching shoulders the Zora entered the cottage. “We already send message to the Gerudo king, but he is right now on his way to Hebra and Eldin, trying to get the beasts there under control. I fear that the eastern reservoir will be flooded before Ganondorf arrives, damaging not only the domain, but also the area downstream, including your place here Link.”

 

Sighing, the Zora was now standing in the living room with his arms crossed. Silently and with a frown on his face he looked out of the window, the hammering raindrops filling the cottage with noise. It was then when Link with shock saw a huge wound on the prince’s back. Following the omega’s gaze the prince explained.

 

“I tried to stop Vah Ruta but my attempts were fruitless. We need to work with electricity to stop the machine from mercilessly spouting water into the air, I tried to shoot shock arrows, but it did backfire. I am at my wit’s end. I’m such a failure as prince, when it comes to something urgent I can’t…AH!” Rubbing his arm Sidon looked down at Link, whose face was full of anger.

 

“Why did you punch me?!”

 

 _I’ll do it again, if you don’t stop spouting this nonsense and put yourself in danger like that_. The omega was letting out an annoyed snort. _You should have come to me right from the start to ask for help_! The omega said, still angry at the prince for doing something so reckless.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 _I’m telling you I will board the Divine Beast and appease it from within. There are certain terminals that have to be activated, before one can get control over the beast._ Link explained to Sidon. That was at least how Ganon had explained it to him. _Hang on._   Out of his bedroom the Hylian brought a small box, in it was the Shiekah stone princess Zelda used to take with her. _With his we can gain control, and turn the machine off. And also I got this._ Link was holding out the Master Sword to Sidon. Thanks to the slate he had had a faint idea where it was located. Getting his hands on the sword was the first thing he had done after faking his death in Gerudo town.

 

Seeing the new possibility in front of his eyes the prince’s face lit up. “Link, would you really lend us your strength?”

 

Yo _u can bet, this is also my home._

 

“We have to acquaint my father of that plan. Please Link, would you come with me to the domain just this one time together with Mipha? I want to know her being in a safe place, when we face the beast.”

 

_We?_

 

“Of course. I won’t let you go alone. Let us appease Ruta together Link!”

 

It had been such a long time since Link had visited the domain, but it hasn’t changed very tmuch from what he remembered of it. Mipha was looking at everything with awe. She didn’t utter a word, just hold tightly on her father’s hand, too overwhelmed by all the new stimuli. Link was a little bit concerned to just leave her to the hand of complete strangers, but he knew that he could trust the prince, when he said that she will be kept safe here.

 

“It is really you Link, the champion of Hyrule.” Standing in front of the king the omega became aware of how small the world had been he had been living in the past four years. “My son told me everything and I have to admit my own powerlessness in this matter. This is bigger than all of us and I can’t thank you enough for band together with us Zoras. To help you with your task I would like to give you one of our national treasures. The Zora armor.”

 

“My king! Asking a Hylian for help in this Zora matter? Did you forget how the Hylians abused the power of the ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today?”  It was the king’s counselor, Muzu a ray Zora, who was venting his anger out at the plan.

 

“Muzu! It is rude to speak that way to our guest. He is solely here because I asked him to.” The prince said slightly agitated.

 

“It’s their fault that Lady Mipha was lost to us!” The old counselor was now looking at Link with a sneery expression on his face. “How can you entrust this armor to a shady Hyilan like him!” There was a deep growl to be heard and Mipha who had hide herself behind her father’s legs started to cry. Right before Link was now Sidon standing protectively, showing off his full size to Muzu. The prince’s scent gave off a threatening vibe making the counselor shudder and take a few steps back.

 

“Please consider your choice of words Muzu. I will not tolerate anyone speaking ill of Link.” The prince said slowly, every of his sharp teeth showing. “You were very fond of my sister and her death weighed down on you, but it’s the same for us. Her death wasn’t the Hylian’s fault, but that of the war. Don’t you think being considerate towards others like my sister had always been, is the best way to honor her?” Without saying anything further word Muzu disappeared downstairs, leaving the domain’s rescue up to Link and Sidon.

 

“I’m so sorry Link. I hope you can forgive his rudeness. Are you all right Mipha? The grumpy old man is gone now.” Head nodding Mipha demanded to get a lift from the Sidon, which he gladly did. Seeing Link’s face the prince couldn’t help, but justify himself. “What do you mean with I didn’t need to show off with my aura? I won’t let anyone assault you in any kind of form!” The king watched with attentive eyes the almost nonverbal conversation of his son with the Hylian, hoping for their safety in the mission lying ahead of them.

 

The king's prayer was not left unanswered for the pair consisting of Sidon and Link had been able to successfully get Vah Ruta under their control. Making their report to the Zora king about the events, Link couldn’t wait to see his daughter again. They’ve never been apart for that long and he feared that she maybe had cried her eyes out because of the separation.

 

They found her in the basement and not alone. Muzu was at her side, letting Link tense up and quicken his steps, but Sidon was faster than him. Within seconds the Zora was at his daughter’s side.

 

“Are you okay Mipha?” The prince asked, putting his hands on her small shoulders from behind while piercing the counselor with his eyes.

 

“You’re back!” Looking at his daughter’s face Link found no single trace of tears or fear in it.

 

“Of course we are!” Sidon exclaimed with his voice taking a higher tone like it always did, when he talked with her. “Have you missed us?”

 

“No!”

 

“What? You’re making me cry. Look, there are tears in my face.”

 

“There are not!”

 

“Eh? Look again!” Sidon said holding her up high, the tingling feeling in her stomach making Mipha squeal with joy.

 

While Sidon fooled around with his daughter the Hylian also scrutinized the counselor, who explained meekly. “The king instructed me to ensure the well-being of your daughter for the time you were gone. And that is what I did.” He looked at the omega with remorse. “Please accept my apologies and my thanks." Seeing the surprised look on the omega's face he continued. "I maybe old, but I am still able to learn.” Excusing himself Muzu went away, but not before turning around stating. “She is a good child.”

 

 

 

 

 

“The Divine Beast Vah Ruta had been stopped?” Ganon asked in disbelief his messenger.

 

“It seems like the prince of the Zora’s was able to get the machine under his control. Your presence isn’t required there anymore my King.” _That is impossible_ , the Gerudo thought. Without the use of the ancient power there was no way to stop the beasts. He already had taken down Vah Medoh and Vah Rudania and had wanted to leave for the Zora domain as this message reached him.

 

“I will go nevertheless. I want to know how he pulled it off, if it’s really true.”

 

 

 

 

 

It was not much later after their successful mission that Mipha caught a cold. He thought it was a cold, but after a week she still wasn’t getting better and he send for a doctor to examine her. It was pneumonia and the doctor even said that if he would have waited any longer with an examination the illness could have ended badly.

 

Totally drained Link looked at his daughter’s sleeping face, blaming himself for having put her in such a danger. Sidon was also there forcing Link to look after himself for once in a while.

 

“Sit down, I make some tea.” The pillows on the old couch jumped up a little as Link let himself fall down onto the softness. Since the kitchen was part of the living room the Hylian was able to watch the Zora moving in it as if he himself had equipped it.

 

But the distraction of Sidon’s visit didn’t help much. Not much later Link’s mind drifted away again to the terrible scenario of losing his daughter.

 

A soft touch on his arm made him look up at Sidon, who was now sitting on the ground next to the sofa resulting in them being on an equal footing. The Zora’s hand was cool against his flushed skin and the simple touch soothed him for some reason, making his frantic thoughts calm as his body relaxed. He suddenly felt the urge to curl up to the prince, the idea a tempting one, since it was surrounded by the peacefulness Sidon emanated, but Link pushed the thought aside, knowing it wouldn’t happen.

 

Sidon was the Zora prince and one day he would become a king as gentle as his father was. The prince will find someone he will deeply care for and mate with that person. Closing his eyes and sighing internally he looked down to his feet. He wasn’t suited to be that person, being an already mated omega with a child, on top of that being responsible for the prince’s sister death. Even when Sidon and the old Zora folks didn’t blame him for what had happened, he did. Every day.

 

_There is no need to pity me._

 

"I would never do that Link."

 

He looked up at Sidon. The prince shouldn’t be here with him. He should be at his domain, with his people, taking care of them instead of him. Suddenly Link wanted Sidon to go away, he didn’t deserve his affections, but the prince’s scent was wrapping around him like a warm blanket telling him that today, just today it was okay for him to give in into the selfish feelings that had manifested inside him within the years.

 

The omega watched the prince with a feeling of desire that felt strange to him. It wasn’t the desire of sexual arousal. He didn’t know what it was but he desperately wanted to be near Sidon in that moment. He needed to be. Sidon moved his gentle eyes locking with his full of need. Link swallowed hard and reached out slowly, touching tenderly the prince’s face, who didn’t pull away at the sensation of Link’s fingers on his damp skin. Drowning in each other’s eyes, they were completely losing any sense of time and place.

 

Then Link remembered the sight of Mipha, who didn’t move an inch anymore in her bed and how he hadn’t been able to help her and not only that he remembered the scent and voice of Ganon telling him that he never would be able to leave him. Seeing his friend getting worked up again Sidon leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to Links parted lips. It was the only thing he could think of in that moment to calm his friend down. He’d never kissed someone before, but his body knew how to move. For Link he thought, he could do anything. Feeling the omega’s lips on his, he scolded himself for not having done something that felt this amazing sooner.

 

Link’s body flooded with calm, a wave of water swept through him washing away the sorrows within him. The omega let out a soft shuddering sigh as Sidon pulled away. He could feel his insides slowly burning up. The prince gazed at him with a small smile and the omega let his hand fall away from the prince’s face. Link looked down as Sidon’s hand entwined with his own much smaller one and he selfishly thought he never wanted to let go of him.

 

 

Their faces were almost touching again and Link thought of what could have been if the Great Calamity never would have happened. Of course there would be no guarantee for them becoming a pair, but the chances might have been higher as they were now.

 

Again there was the nagging feeling, that one that just crept up on him telling Link that he couldn’t claim Sidon. The prince was doing his best being a good friend for Link and the omega was taking advantage of his kindness _. But simple friends didn’t kiss like that, or would hold hands like that wouldn’t they?_ The question if the prince was acting this way because of their friendship or out of more sat heavy on Link’s heart.

 

“Link.”  The Zora’s voice played around his ears. “Everything will be okay.” Carefully Sidon brushed away a tear off Link’s cheek with his free hand the omega hadn’t realized he had been crying his mind full of turmoil and pain leaving him too tired to worry anymore. Sidon’s soothing voice made Link’s new troublesome thoughts shatter and melt away. Gazing at the prince he wondered how someone could be so handsome. Nodding confidently at his own statement, Sidon laughed softly making Link blush around his ears.

 

 

 

 

The kettle started to whistle interrupting Link’s thoughts. He had been daydreaming a lot lately. Mostly about someone red colored. It’s been over a week since the _kiss incident_. They never had talked about the kiss as if in unison coming to the conclusion that there had been nothing wrong with it. It had been the right thing to do by instinct, leaving the omega wondering if everything had been just a dream, but when their eyes met he could see a certain glint in the Zora’s eyes and he knew it hadn’t been just his imagination, but he would never dare to ask if there could be something more than friendship between them, too afraid of the answer.

 

If Sidon would reject Link the omega was afraid that the Zora would stop coming visiting them. He didn’t want that. Link loved the prince truly, honestly, but if Sidon really was this precious to him, the omega knew he would have to let him go.

 

The singing of Mipha, who completely recovered and was drawing a picture for Sidon was filling the room. It kind of had become her daily task to draw something and give it to the Zora prince, who always was overjoyed with every present he got from her.

 

Link couldn’t supress a smile at the thought of the prince praising his little daughter for her drawing skills. Fortunately nothing in the way they interacted with each other had changed. There was no awkwardness between them. Sidon still kept visiting them every day, spending his time speaking with Mipha and entertaining her, but also talking with Link about all the things that were on his mind, and were they only trivial.

 

There was a knocking on the door and looking out the window Link could see the sun still being high up in the sky.  Sidon was visiting them early today. Happily the thought he could prepare the prince’s favourite meal and they could spend a relaxing evening with each other.

 

He went for the doorknob to open it, feeling almost weightless, when suddenly a cold shiver ran down his back at the sight of his visitor. The figure in front of his door did not have any similarities with the always cheerful prince, except for the intense golden eyes both shared.

 

Link wanted to get Mipha and leave, wanted to run until his lungs gave out, but his legs didn’t stop shaking looking up at the man he wished he would never have to see again. Right before him in his well-known cold attitude was the Gerudo king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be explained next time, how Link pulled of his escape just for those who are wondering how he did it


	8. Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrance Ganon

There was this one second where the Gerudo’s eyes widened and Link could tell that the alpha was more than surprised to see him. Ganon had never been eager to show any emotions, but the omega had gotten quite good at reading the subtle changes in the king’s expression like the twitching of the left eye indicating that he was stressed. And right now Ganon was shaken.

 

No wonder, the Hylian had made sure to make him believe he was dead. Hearing the rampage going on in the living room, after the Gerudo had left him in the cell four years ago, he finally saw his chance to escape. With the help of the Sheikah slate he had been able to remove the metal door of the cage, and put it back without unlocking the door. Without being seen he got himself some bones out of the kitchen waste, hoping that if he would lay a fire with one of the room candles the only thing that remained would be bone fragments unrecognizable to an inexperienced eye.  So he escaped, hoping to have freed himself from Ganon.

 

But he hadn’t. Merely four years had passed by and there he was, standing in front of his cottage, the Gerudo’s intimidating presence making his body freeze. Ganon was about to open his mouth when the sounds of little feet combined with the rustling of paper filled the floor. Mipha came running into the hallway in search for her father, beaming with glee at the work she just had finished.

 

“Daddy look at what I drew!”

 

There wasn’t even time for her to realize how she was swept off her feet. Letting out a cry of surprise she looked into the eyes of a stranger, who was studying her face intently.

 

The oppressing silence that filled the air let the little girl feel at unease. She felt that something was not right.

 

“Daddy...” She whined, reaching out her hands to her father, wanting to get away from the man before her.

 

Her pleading voice stung Link like being bitten by a bee. He moved fast taking her away from Ganon, who just let it happen. Staring daggers at the Gerudo, he tried to look as hostile as he could, but he obtained no reaction from the alpha. As if lost interest on both of them Ganon walked further into the cottage, his eyes roaming the spartan interior.

 

“Get your things together, we are leaving.” Ganon’s words cut through the air like a knife leaving Link wounded. The omega felt the Gerudo’s gaze on him.

 

 _What did he just say? Leave?_ Without waiting for an answer from Link, since it wasn’t a question but an order, the Gerudo sat down on the dining table waiting for them to get ready for the departure.

 

Swallowing his anger at his own helplessness, Link stomped up the stairs to his daughter’s room with Mipha on his arm. There was nothing the omega could do but comply. Closing the door he could feel his mind finally calming down. The alpha’s sheer presence was messing with his head. It was always like that. He always felt the loss of control over his own life, when Ganon was at his side. _This stupid bond._ He clutched his hand to his neck, it was like they never had separated.

 

“Who is that Daddy?” Link sat down on Mipha’s bed finally letting go of his daughter. Racking his brains he tried desperately to find a solution for the situation they were in right now, one that did not end with them leaving with the alpha.

 

But what could he do? He wasn’t strong enough to fight him and now that the alpha knew that he was alive, he would move heaven and hell to find them and Link didn’t want his girl living a life on the run.

 

“Hey, who is that?” Jumping now up and down on her bed she tried to get her father talking. “He is like Sidon.” She must refer to him being an alpha, because Ganon was not the least like the understanding Zora prince.

 

 _Sidon_.

 

What would happen if Sidon showed up? He couldn’t let those two met. Never, not in such a situation. Not when he hadn’t explained anything to the Zora yet. Besides if Ganon just caught a glimpse of his feelings for him then… no, he couldn’t put the prince in such danger. The Zora was a good fighter, but he was no match for the Gerudo king.

 

Cursing internally the Hylian began to get Mipha’s clothes out of her wardrobe. He had to leave with the Gerudo. For now.

 

“What are you doing with my clothes?”

 

_I’m packing. We are going on a trip._

 

“A trip? With Sidon?”

 

 _No, not with Sidon. Mipha, now listen_. _This is important_. He was holding his daughter’s slim wrist, interrupting her jumping. _You can’t speak of Sidon, when that man is nearby, okay?_

 

“Ehh? Why?”

 

_Just don’t._

 

Turning around Link applied himself to the task of getting his daughters bare necessities together for the journey. Too absorbed in his thoughts he didn’t even realize her leaving the room.

 

The little girl tiptoed down the stairs, sulking at her father being brusque and eyed the stranger curiously from a secure distance, who was still sitting at the dining table with a stern face. After a few minutes she had gathered enough courage to walk around in the living room to get a closer look at the man in an unobtrusive way. Pretending to be thirsty she got herself a glass of water, but actually she was waiting for the man to finally speak up, which he didn’t.

 

Mipha never had been someone who was shy around others and bored by the silence she sat down beside him at the table and pointed out the man’s skin and hair colour, while the stranger was trying to engrave every of her adorable features into his mind.

 

“You look like me.” She observed.

 

 

 

 _Mipha?_ Link looked around for his daughter, who was not sitting on her bed anymore. Gazing to the door he saw it being slightly ajar. He went down the stairs with his heart pounding loudly, when he heard his daughter’s singsong voice.

 

“And that’s a harsh! That was re~ally hard to draw.”

 

“And the water is green?”

 

“Oh yes, because I like green. Green is the best.”

 

“I see.”

 

Mipha was sitting next to Ganon at the dining table explaining to him her drawing she had finished earlier that day. The Gerudo was studying his daughter’s drawn picture, expressionless. Link held his breath watching the interaction between his daughter and the alpha. His fingers were itching to snatch his daughter away, but there was no imminent danger coming from the alpha to justify such an act and he didn’t want to needless scare her.

 

He walked past the two to his room, without making any eye contact with Ganon, whose gaze he could feel burning on his back.  While leaving the bedroom door open to follow the conversation of the two along, Link started to get his things together.

 

“What is your name my dear?”

 

“It’s Mipha!” There was an awkward silence coming from the Gerudo as reaction to the answer.

 

“That’s …a nice name.”

 

The whole situation was just utterly strange. He never had wanted them to meet and now that it had happened it looked like it was right, like they belonged together. Smacking his face, the omega scolded himself for such stupid thoughts. He inhaled deeply. Even when the person sitting right now in his living room was a liar and murderer that didn’t mean, that he couldn’t be a good father. The next slap was as loud as a clap and stung the omega’s face. _Pull yourself together Link._

 

He looked down to the ground sighing. Two full packed bags were now lying there. Getting himself pen and paper he started to write a message for Sidon. He didn’t want to leave just like that, without a proper talk with the Zora, but right now that was the only option. He wrote something along the lines of ‘helping out an old friend urgently’ and ‘a stay in Gerudo town with an undefined length’. The Hylian was surprised by himself how composed he could handle the whole situation. Maybe because the omega never had fooled himself with the idea of not being caught by the Gerudo. No, he always had thought it would happen, he just didn’t know when.

 

Link had several scenarios in his head how a second meeting with the alpha could have taken place. His mind imagined a Ganon, who was angry, furious, but also happy and cheerful, everything but quite and calm like the alpha was behaving right now. The Gerudo had completely shut his feelings off, except for this one moment of surprise in his eyes when the Hylian had opened the door. Taking a deep breath he walked into the living room with a heavy heart.

 

“Is that all?” Ganon asked looking at the two bags in the omega’s hands. _Is that really all you want to ask after all those years?_ Link thought, nodding as answer to the Gerduo’s question.

 

 

Closing the door to his cottage Link could hear his daughter’s exited voice. He turned around to see her staring at Ganon’s great horse. A weak smile appeared on his lips making him remember his own enthusiasm at seeing the horse for the first time. The black stallion was impressive as ever and seeing Link it began to whicker.

 

The Gerudo king made a stroke motion over his chest. _He still likes you the most._ Denying the statement with his hands Link felt a little bit embarrassed. He couldn’t help it that animals came to like him naturally.

 

Mipha wanted to touch the horse, but Ganon was holding her back. “Careful, you first have to get him know you. You have to show him that you mean no harm. Like this.” Standing beside the horse he waited for it to turn its head towards him. As he got the horse’s attention the Gerudo lifted Mipha up telling her to stretch her arm out. The horse began to nudge her hand with his nostrils making her giggle.

 

Link tried his best to get his conflicting emotions under control as he watched how tender Ganon interacted with his little girl.

 

“You’re getting your own horse, right?” The Gerudo asked the Hylian, while taking the luggage from Link to load it on his horse. The omega’s gaze turned to Mipha. Was the alpha trying to lure him away from his child? No, he already could have taken her away from him. Just what was he…

 

“Link.” The omega’s heart stopped a beat at the call of his name by the alpha’s voice. Making sure he had the omega’s attention the alpha continued. “Or should I get myself a different one?”

 

In the end Link got himself a wild horse while Mipha was riding Ganon’s horse with the king. They probably would need twice as long as usual to Gerudo town because Link wanted his daughter to properly rest, especially since she just had recovered from her pneumonia.

 

They reached the next stable before the moon had risen. Link was taking care of the horses while the Gerudo king took care of the formalities of their night stay. The omega was sitting with his daughter at one of the tables waiting for the Gerudo finish their reservations, when one of the staff members brought them some pumpkin stew. Link was trying to say he didn’t order anything, when Ganon appeared behind the back of the staff member.

 

“You don’t like pumpkin stew anymore? Should I get you two something different?” He asked, ready to order something new, but Link was holding him back saying that it was okay. _Thank you_ , the omega said bringing his hand to his chin and making a forward motion.

 

The Gerudo wasn’t eating with them. He walked out of the stable and didn’t come back as they went to bed. Getting Mipha ready to sleep proved to be quite the task. She was in high spirits by all the new impressions she got today and refused to go to bed. Seeing her like that made Link blame himself for hiding in the wild all those years, cutting his daughter off from any relationships to other people. After getting her into the warm bed she quickly fell asleep. Sharing the bed with his daughter he pulled her close recalling the day in his mind.

 

He hadn’t intended to fall asleep, wanting to keep an eye on his daughter the whole night, but his eyelids dropped, weighed down with weariness. In the middle of the night Link stirred from his sleep. Right beside him was his daughter, he could feel her steady breathing in her dreamless sleep against his skin. Blinking bleary he could make out a silhouette sitting next to their bed on a chair lit by the candle lights.

 

His scent gave him away. Ganondorf wasn’t moving an inch as if he was made out of stone. The Gerudo wasn’t sleeping but staring into nothing. The candle light was illuminating his features and Link could make out shining traces on the alpha’s face. Wanting to ask  him what was wrong he raised his head,but his eyes were being  covered by something warm turning his sight black accompanied by soft words. “Sleep a little bit more Link.” And as if by command the omega dropped off to sleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

It has been over a week since Sidon had kissed his best friend and every time he saw Link he wished he could do it again. He wanted to, but he didn’t know how the Hylian felt about the whole thing. He hadn’t spoken with Link about it _yet_. Maybe he could find the courage to raise the subject today. No, he sighed loudly, he wouldn’t. This whole emotional turmoil was new to him and to a certain extent frightening the prince. Getting his reports he went to his father to wrap up the day.

 

“Sidon, when will you be bringing Link back here? And Mipha of course.” His father was reading through the documents when he just randomly posed the question leaving his son startled.

 

“He won’t be coming again father.” The prince explained briefly.

 

“And why is that?” Sidon would like to know for himself. More than once had he invited the Hylian to live with him in the domain. “Link isn’t living far away from here is he?” So his father knew about Link all along.

 

Putting the papers aside the king studied his son’s silence. If there was something he wished for more than a stable and peaceful country it would be for his children to be happy.

 

“Son let me tell you, being king can be a pretty lonesome existence. It’s a huge task you will be burdened with one day and you would be very fortunate to have someone at your side while having to perform this task just like I had your dear mother next to me.”

 

“I think I don’t understand your point in this matter father.” The prince said with a frown.

 

“Sidon, I’ve seen how you have been growing at the side of the Hylian, and I like how it had turned out so far. So let me ask you again, when do you intend to bring your fated pair finally here?”

 

“My...fated pair?”

 

 _So he still hasn’t figured it out_. Leaning his head to the side King Doraphean began to explain.

 

“Partners that are connected by fate, bound to mate. It is a connection between an alpha and omega, who are drawn to each other by their souls. Being together for them is a strong impulse that cannot be resisted.”

 

“And Link and me…? No, that is not possible father. There never had been such a strong connection between the two us.” _Or had it been there?_

“You may be not aware of it, but since you were little you had doted on him…” Sidon could feel his cheeks getting warm. Never would he have imagined discussing his love life with his father. “And the way you acted with each other as he was here leave no room for doubt. The connection may not be as strong as usual because of his pregnancy and the fact that he already has mated. I’m sure as soon as his little daughter is able to take care of herself, he won’t be able to take his hands off you.”

 

“Father!” The prince couldn’t believe his father said something like that.

 

“What? You wouldn’t like that?”

 

“Of course I…! It’s not just about what I want.”

 

“Take it easy son. I don’t believe any omega would let an unmated alpha near his newborn child, if he wouldn’t see in him a potential mate. Moreover, a fated bond is a very rare thing. Most individuals don’t meet their fated partner during their lifetime. The same case applies to you two. Link probably would have died of old age before you finally matured. But here he is, young and healthy. I personally don’t think that it was a coincidence that Link ended up here in our domain after awaking from his sleep. It was…”

 

“Fate.” Sidon completed the sentence with a whisper. “But father, like you said he already has a mate.”

 

“Have you ever asked him about his mate?”

 

“Ah, no.”

 

“Sidon as your father I wish you nothing but happiness. Even when you are cheerful you are worrying constantly just like your sister did. That’s why you need him. Besides, there is nothing in the world that could keep a fated pair from each other. Maybe you should call it a day and go to Link to have a nice long discussion.”

 

“But father...”

 

“You are dismissed Sidon.”

 

The Zora prince’s head was pounding as he left the throne room. Why did his father always had to make him more confused than he already was? He couldn’t just go over to Link’s place and tell him ‘I’m your fated one’. This was nonsense. This old make believe story about the fated pair wasn’t true. If it was true things wouldn’t be so complicated.

 

Nevertheless the prince made his way to the cottage, but not because his father had told him to. As he approached the cottage he had the feeling that something was off. There was no light to be seen in the windows and quickening his steps Sidon reached the veranda nervously and knocked three times on the wooden door. He knocked again, but still he got no answer.

 

Pushing the door handle he entered his friend’s house calling out for Mipha and Link. Lighting a lamp for a better view he walked through the rooms in search for the two, but he found nothing except an empty glass on the table and the kettle on the stove telling him that they definitely were here today.

 

As he looked around the living room again, he noticed something else. A him unknown scent was lingering lightly in the living room. An alpha scent. Sidon could feel his jaw getting tense. With hunched shoulders he tried his best to stay calm that was when his gaze fell on a piece of paper with his name on it. Picking the letter up from the table the prince began to read it eagerly the tension leaving his body with every word he read.

 

Finishing the letter he made his way home, but not without glancing back to the lifeless cottage.

 

“Have a safe trip and come back home soon you two.”

 

 

 

 

Link, Mipha and Ganon continued their journey at cockcrow and all in all it took them four days to finally reach Gerudo territory. The sight of the Gerudo palace in the distance instantly left Link in low spirits. It had been four years since he last set a foot into the town, which represented for him a big golden cage, but this time he voluntary let himself entrap by it.

 

At the entrance of the palace the Gerudo king’s consultant Sumati was welcoming the king, her arms full of all kinds of different documents. As her gaze felt onto the guests her king had brought with him back from his journey to Lanayru she almost let the documents drop.

 

“Your highness! That’s not possible!” In disbelief she stared at the omega, when her eyes caught a glimpse of the little girl, who was holding tightly onto the Hylian’s trousers. Smiling softly she addressed the child. “I really don’t know what is going on, but may I ask who this adorable little girl is?”

 

“Sumati, I want the rooms on the second floor be prepared for them. They have had an exhausting trip and I’m sure they want to rest.” Ganon demanded with his back faced to them, interrupting their conversation.

 

“As you wish my king.”  Bowing before Link and his daughter, the consultant excused herself to execute the Gerudo king’s request.

 

Their arrival at Gerudo town had caused quite the topics of conversation in town. There were whispers, hesitant spoken words and the pointing of fingers all leading to one question: How? But much more interesting than the king’s mate resurrection from the dead had been the little Gerudo girl that didn’t budge an inch from the king’s mate side.

 

Ganon didn’t show his face later that day. The palace was big and since they weren’t accommodated on the same floor it was possible to live there together without ever crossing paths with each other, but why would the alpha bring the two of them all the way to Gerudo town when he was ignoring them now? Even on their way to the town Ganon had only be speaking the bare minimum with them.

 

Link raised his hands and began to unplait Mipha’s pigtail, getting her ready to sleep. They were both siting on the large bed that had been prepared for them together with all the other rooms on the second floor. Their livng space was as big as the one he’s been living at with Ganon after waking from his sleep.

 

Until now the Hylian had told his daughter that Ganon was a friend and that they would visit his hometown together with him, but with all the gossip around it surely was just a matter of time until the people would refer to her as their princess. Sighing the omega brushed with his fingers affectionately through her red hair. He didn’t know what he should do or even where to begin to handle the situation.

 

How was he supposed to tell her that Ganon was her father? He’d never had the intention to do so and now he felt like he had to. It had surprised him that the Gerudo king hadn’t brought up the matter until now by himself.

 

Didn’t he know that she was his? But everyone with common sense would now if he saw her. Link didn’t want to see his daughter getting hurt and telling her that the Gerudo king was her father would maybe lead to that.

 

He tabbed with his hand on Mipha’s shoulder, trying to get her attention. As she turned her head around the Hylian moved his hand to his chest.

 

_What do you think of Ganon?_

 

Bowing her head to the side, she brought her hand to her mouth forming a round shape. _He_ _is grumpy. He needs to laugh more._ Link couldn’t help but smile at those words.

_You’re right, but do you like him?_ He asked pointing his index finger to her nose.

 

 _I don’t know._ Mipha said with a shrug, while she was playing with her used hair tie between her fingers.

 

 

Three days passed by still without any appearance of the Gerudo king. Ganon was like a ghost. One knew he was there because his scent was lingering in all the rooms, but no one was able to catch a glimpse of him. Not that Link ever tried to seek a meeting with the alpha in that period of time he had been here though. They had been spending their days with a look around the town and today Mipha wasn’t be able to be removed from the sand seal rental shop. She insisted having one for her birthday.

 

Link was taking a bath after having Mipha put finally to sleep. Surrounded by the warm water he could feel his body relaxing. His skin was sunburn, something that happened very easily, but the lotions he found in the bath were diminishing the pain. He should be feeling despair after the worst case scenario of Ganon finding them had happened, but he didn’t. Was the reason that the hot bath still felt nice and he could appreciate all those things around him because of his bond with the alpha? He missed Sidon yes, but he wasn’t utterly devastated nor was he eagerly thinking of a plan to escape. More was he racking his brain over what it was the Gerudo expected him to do here, when not playing his mate.

 

Getting out of the bath the Hylian heard a hesitant knocking on the door to their rooms. Wondering, who it might be he opened the door to find Ganon on the other side. Feeling his body going stiff he stared at the Gerudo warily, waiting for him to speak up, which he did after clearing his throat.

 

“I just wanted to know if everything is to your full satisfaction.” Eyeing the Gerudo suspiciously the omega couldn’t help but think that the alpha was unquestionable charismatic. Ganon was attractive, not very handsome but attractive and this was what was making him desirable. _Desirable?_ Putting the thought aside the Hylian tried to concentrate on the still ongoing conversation. “When you need anything just say it and it will be taken care of.” A moment passed by without either of them saying anything.

 

“Mipha is…?” A frown appeared on Link’s face.

 

_Sleeping._

 

“Ah, of course she is. It’s late isn’t it? Then I’ll take my leave. G-, Good night Link.” Turning around the Gerudo headed back downstairs leaving a confused Link behind. _Wait, did the Gerudo king just stutter?_

 

 

Link was in a foul mood this morning because of the Gerudo king’s night visit. Just what was Ganon thinking? Were they now meant to be pets kept here in the castle for the alpha’s own satisfaction? Their presence wasn’t necessary here at all when he never interacted with them. Why couldn’t he just have let them stay in Lanayru?

 

Those questions were playing in the Hylian’s head, while he watched Mipha digging into her hydromelon she had got for breakfast. Well, at least his daughter seemed to have no trouble being here in Gerudo town. She even made friends with a girl yesterday at the rental shop and they agreed on playing together today here in the palace.

 

While his daughter was out playing with her new friend, under the watch of a bodyguard named Buliara, Link tried to get to the bottom of the alpha’s strange behavior. Strolling around the palace he found Sumati and engaged her in conversation.

 

“You are right, he is different from before. It happened the day you were… _gone_ your highness. I personally think a part of him died that day. His heart to be more precise. He shunned everyone, as far as it is possible while being a king and since then he lived in solitude. It’s a reclusive life he chose, so to speak.” She looked at Link with sadness in her eyes. “Even now after you’ve come back, he still behaves the same. It’s tragic, he is such a good king.”

 

Link didn’t know why, but the conversation with the king’s counselor just infuriated him more. Everything Ganon did, his speech, the way he walked, even the way he held his conversation was normally carefully thought so that he could make exactly the impact he wanted. This is how he controlled the people around him, who were never aware of his manipulation of course. The Gerudo was always in control and manipulated others in such a way that Link had to admit his brilliance. So what was it that the Gerudo wanted him to be doing by acting all attentive and courteous?

The omega’s feet moved fast until they came to halt before Ganon’s rooms. Link opened the door without knocking and was welcomed by darkness. The rooms he had set on fire years ago had been renovated, but were now empty and lifeless. Link went to the throne room, but there also was no sight of the king. Annoyed he went back to his rooms in order to change into more light clothing. His search for the king had made him sweat. As he was finished the Hylian walked out to the balcony from where he had an eye on the outer palace ground, which was often used for combat training. He could see Mipha playing tag with her new friend enthusiastically, who seemed to have brought some other girls along with her.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes the omega could make out someone standing in the shadows before the training ground. Boiling with rage at the sight of the Gerudo, who was watching his daughter, he went down the yard blind with anger and planted himself before the alpha.

 

 _You!_  He began his index finger wiggling before the Gerudo king. _Just what is wrong with you?! What’s going on in that thick head of yours?! Dragging us all the way here to Gerudo town, and what for? What do you want from us? I’m sick of playing your little mind games!_ Link clenched his teeth and pursed his lips, accompanied by a flaring of his nostrils as he breathed deeply through his nose. The alpha looked down for a while, thinking deeply as though all the thoughts in him had gotten backed up. He was still as a statue, his face unmoved as he spoke slowly.

 

“I don’t want anything from you Link. Or... from Mipha.” Ganon’s voice sounded distant and somewhat empty without any emotion in it, the reaction pissing the Hylian just further off. “You are my mate and I want to take care of you, that’s all.”

 

 _There is no need to take care of me. For the last four years I lead a pretty goddamn life without you_. Link could feel his heart beat getting faster as he talked himself more and more into a rage. _Why did you awake the Divine Beasts? To lure me out because you knew I wasn’t dead? But why now? Just how much destruction is enough for you to be finally satisfied?_

“What are you talking about?”

_Oh no, don’t you dare play the innocent one. You initiated the Great Calamity! Because of you all of my friends…godamnit!_ The omegas hands were now formed into fists and he was slightly shaking with his pent up anger.

 

“So you found out.”

 

_Yeah, I found out. Years ago._

 

“No wonder you were angry at me back then.”

 

 _Angry?_ The Hylian let out a snort _. I was about to ram a dagger into your back!_ The Hylian’s face was now completely red.

 

“Link calm down.” Ganon was taking a step forward putting a hand on the omega’s right shoulder.

_Don’t touch me! Don’t…_

 

The alpha consciously had avoided any bodily contact with the omega until now, but seeing Link in such an outraged state he couldn’t help but reach out for the Hylian. As they touched Link’s scent hit him directly in the face. Sweet, honeyed and seductive.  Their first physical contact must have triggered something in the omega’s body.

 

“Link?” Ganon asked, but it was too late, the omega was lost in the impact of his own heat. Not wasting time the Gerudo scooped the trembling omega into his arms and brought him inside the palace. With his face buried in the Gerudo’s nape the Hylian was clinging desperately onto the alpha’s clothes holding his mouth shut to stop any disgraceful sound from coming out. As they reached the second floor to Link’s and Mipha’s rooms the omega’s whole body was already burning hot accompanied by him breathing heavily. Ganon wanted to put Link down on the bed, but the Hylian refused to relinquish his firm grip on his clothes.

 

“Link, let go.” The words seemed to take effect. Without any fuss the omega let himself being put down on his bed. Ganon’s fingers stroked trough the Hylian’s hair indicating the omega that he had done well. At least Link’s body accepted him as his alpha.

 

Going through the bedside cabinet the Gerudo quickly found what he was looking for. Seeing that Link was about to get rid of his clothes he quickly got a glass of water and filled it with the heat reducing medicine he had just found. He brought the glass to Link’s lips and only put it down after the Hylian drank the last drop of it. Wiping the omega’s mouth clean with his fingers he waited for the medicine to take effect.

 

Link’s eyes still looked dazed, but the amount of his previous released pheromones had almost diminished. Exhaustion was taking hold of the omega, but he seemed troubled and fought to keep his eyes open, refusing to sleep. A few minutes later the fatigue won in the end. Slowly the Hylian’s eyes closed and his body relaxed as he slipped down into a deep sleep.

 

 _What do you want from us?_ Sitting on the edge of the bed Ganon looked blank at the peaceful sleeping figure in front of him. His whole life he had tried to capture the omega, his savior, but now that he was back he didn’t know what to do with him. Link hated him from the bottom of his heart, but the only thing the alpha knew that he couldn't let go of the omega. In the past every interaction with the omega had ended the same way, with him using Link in order to purge himself of his fury and his dark hungers. His terrible thirst for destruction had sent him into the arms of the darkness that lived within him if he gave into it. He had become tainted by it and one day he will turn into a savage beast because regardless of how much he fought it, a part of him willingly surrendered to it, gladly accepting this cursed fate. His powers were fading with each day that passed. Even so he clang to his pathetic existence and the shred of hope that he might save himself somehow or find death before the darkness consumed him forever. Straightening his clothes he stood up ready to leave, when the door flew open accompanied by a snickering voice.

 

“I’m back Daddy!” Mipha entered the room with a wide smile, but as soon as she saw the alpha standing in the room it vanished. Unsure how to behave the little girl just stood silently at the entrance. A groan coming from the bed caught her attention. Concerned she went to the bed with swift steps to find her father lying in there with a strained expression on his face. With big eyes she looked at the Gerudo for help.

 

Ganon didn’t know what someone should do in such a situation. What was he supposed to say to his own daughter? How should he behave? Should he calm her down? What may be normal for others to do was alien and confusing to him, beyond his grasp so to speak.

 

Since birth he had learned that showing your emotions was a weakness, something one better should get rid of. They were clouding your mind when it came to making rational decisions for the welfare of the territory. The only time he felt that he could open up to someone was when he had been with Link, but nothing good had come out of it so after his death he had decided to completely abandon those nasty emotions. His heart had become completely numb.

 

That is why the Gerudo had forgotten to be kind, or affectionate. It was something he was no longer capable of feeling since Link’s assumed death. He only knew the darker side of emotions. He knew pain and rage, fury and hatred. They filled him, ruled him and made him who he was now. He had had no problem to speak with his daughter back then when they first met, but only because she was the one taking the lead in their conversation. So how could he encourage her to speak up? Getting up some courage he started to explain softly.

 

“Don’t worry. Your father was a little unsteady on his feet, but he drank his medicine so he will be okay in no time.” He looked at the girl, his daughter, who looked so much like Link. She was far too young to know what the heat was. Link never told her who her father was, not even now. But the Gerudo understood. Who would ever want a father like him?

 

“Is he going to be okay?”

 

“Soon. You can help him feeling better, it’s something only you can do. Do you want me to tell you?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Link woke up to the warmth of the sun basking over him. Next to him on their bed was Mipha holding his hand. As she saw that her father had opened his eyes she smiled proudly.

 

“I nursed you back to health!” Trying to get his mind working again, the omega tried to remember what had happened, but Mipha was filling his gaps. “Your friend said you were ill, but he gave you some medicine and I patted your head the whole time until you woke up.”

 

_Friend, what friend?_

 

The omega was trying to sit up, but his daughter pushed him down. “Ganon said you can’t get up until you drank a glass of water.” Grabbing the said glass from the bed stand with her tiny hands she held it up for Link to take it. As the cooling water run down his throat he finally remembered that his heat suddenly had started, but he wasn’t in heat anymore that meant that someone must have given him his heat medicine. And this someone had been Ganon?

 

The Gerudo was a stranger to him and yet because of the bond it was as if he’d known him his entire life. But who was he really? Link wondered putting the empty glass down the bed stand. Feeling the warmth of his daughter next to him on the bed, Link truly wanted to understand his mate for the first time.

 

 

 

 

Having himself shut in his dark study room the Gerudo king was sitting like every day above a huge pale of papers that never seemed to cease. Adjusting his sitting position he got paper and pen ready for the next announcement to write down. He didn’t even notice someone entering his room until a hand was planted on the paper he had wanted to write on.

 

He knew that slender, rough hand. “How may I help you Link?” He asked without looking up from his paperwork. Snatching the paper away the omega forced the Gerudo to look up at him.

 

 _It’s nighttime. I’m bringing you to bed_. The Hylian’s hands were not allowing any back talk.

 

“I’m not trough with my work yet.”

_Yes, you are. At least for today._

 

“Link.” Ganon leaned back in his chair sighing loudly. “What did you come here for?”

 

 _Well, your subordinates are worried about you and since you don’t listen to anyone except yourself they come to me complaining. Seems like you are neither eating well nor resting. They are worried you drop dead anytime soon._ Ganon was scowling at the explanation. He didn’t need anyone taking care of him. That was embarrassing.

 

“Wouldn’t you like that to happen? Seeing me dead?”

_No, I wouldn’t._ Seeing the doubtful look on Ganon’s face he continued. _I admit that there was a time I was incredibly vexed with you, but I have no right to judge about who is to live and who not_. _Now get up._

“I can’t sleep Link. I haven’t slept once well since you…nevermind.” Getting a blank piece of paper the Gerudo wanted to continue with his work while ignoring the omega, but the Hylian snatched the paper again from him. He grumbled. Link was acting all immature.

 

_Well isn’t that great? You were always able to sleep when I was with you and here I am. Off – to bed – with you._

 

Knowing that it was futile to discuss this matter with the stubborn Hylian the Gerudo lead the way to his bedroom. It was a simple, austere room like the one he had in his childhood when most of Gerudo town had been destroyed during the territory war his parents had died in.

 

 

 

 

 

While Ganon was in the bath Link looked around the bedroom that had nothing of the greatness Ganon’s old room had, simply containing a bed, a wardrobe and a bedside cabinet. Why did he even come here? Because he was concerned about the Gerudo?  Definitely not. No, he wanted to confirm for himself what he had thought since their reunion in Lanayru. That this person before him wasn’t the controlling, manipulating and lying alpha he knew.

 

After the Gerudo came out of the bath the omega mustered Ganon’s pale skin thinking that he definitely looked tired despite what he had been saying earlier.  As the alpha turned around to pull the blanket from the bed Link’s breath was taken away at the sight of the Gerudo’s back. Long burn scars were running from the neck down to his torso. His skin looked like it had been melted, jagged. The mangled mess of unhealed scars was painful to look at.

 

 

Ganon could feel the gaze of the omega on his back. The omega surely wanted to know what had happened, but these scars weren’t something he was proud of. They were a constant reminder for him that he didn’t deserve any happiness in this world.

 

Before he could lay down to sleep his right arm was being grabbed by the omega.

 

 _What is this?_ Link asked referring to the fine, purple blackish veins on his skin running down his arm and almost reaching his chest.

 

“Your surely know what this is." The Hylian knew this toxic substance from his battles. It was Malice.  "I’m sullied Link. No, there is no cure.” The Gerudo added seeing the question in the omega’s face. “There is no cure because it’s my fate. My curse.”

 

_Your curse?_

 

"Did you know that the story about the all-consuming malice that was being destroyed over thousands of years ago is repeating itself over and over again trough space and time?"

 

The dreams the Gerudo had since he was a child, were all rather hazy memories about the old prophecies, the stories one is told still being child. They were his memories from a former life he knew now. He saw the fight over and over again. Saw Link and the princess of Hyrule in many different forms fighting against it. Against him.

 

_What are you saying?_

 

“I am an incomplete being Link and I thought you could fill the void inside me, but I was wrong.” Sitting down on the creaking bed the Gerudo was at the same eye level with the Hylian.

 

“It was like you said. I caused the Great Calamity. It was all my doing, but in the beginning it wasn’t supposed to turn out like that. I was shattered because King Rhoam denied me to be your mate. Wanting to show him how wrong his decision was, I had wanted to turn just one Guardian mad and defeat him in front of everyone’s eyes, but this feeling of power was unbelievable. I felt invincible and then suddenly the malice inside this one Guardian spread like a virus infecting all the other machines, even the Divine Beasts. The whole thing quickly got out of control, but you know what? I liked it. I enjoyed seeing the Hyrule castle burning down.” Ganon’s words quivered with doubts and regrets.

 

“I realized that malice itself had taken over me. This awareness left me quite shocked, but the more and more I felt it, the more and more I loved the feeling. It began to change me. I coveted the darkness I have always been afraid of, insisting that it consumed me. But then I saw you on the battleground fighting in that hopeless battle. Saw you going down to the ground, lifeless and… I don’t know...”

 

“I’m not a good person, no hero like you.” Ganon said matter-of-factly. He remembered his deams in which he had hurt countless people and killed in terrible ways. "This uncaring cruelty that I carry in me is part of my nature that I can’t change. Do you remember the cell I imprisoned you? This cell was for me. When my dark thoughts were gaining the upper hand I closed the cell door behind me to stop me from doing something stupid.”

 

Link had felt it through their bond. He knew how wretched the alpha was and how close to the edge that he was holding on with just the tip of his hands, in danger of becoming a little more than an animal.

 

“But then I lost you. I truly thought you were gone for good. I was tired. Tired of failing the fight against my own dark nature, tired of the pain it carried along and tired of missing you and my child. You were the only person, who ever could make me feel at ease.”  Hiding his face between his hands the Gerudo sighed. Right before Link was nothing more than an exhausted broken man. He didn’t expect anything from life anymore, he just pined away.

 

The Hylian saw the man before him not in a different, but clearer way. Link never had ached for him, or longed from him, but somehow he wanted to protect him even when it meant to protect the Gerudo from himself. The omega in him wanted to take him in his arms and chase the darkness away. The Hylian became frightened. Just where was that sensation coming from?

 

“I’m still no good, but I’m different than before. The desire to kill and destroy has weakened since you were gone. The awakened Divine Beasts were not my doing. I can just assume that the malice that was still present in them spread somehow taking over the control of the beasts, but thanks to them I found you. Which brings us finally to the answer to your question: Why did I selfishly brought you here?”

 

Ganon looked down at his Malice infested arm, a clear indication of how bad he was inside – how evil – and how weak he was too. He couldn’t shake his instinct. That instinct made him twitchy and snappish and filled him with a violent need to harm others, even his own mate in order to save himself. What kind of omega could ever desire an alpha such as that? Someone like Link deserved love and respect. He deserved to be cherished and protected, kept safe by his devoted mate, pampered and given all he desired. He could never do such a thing for him. He couldn’t give him the life he deserved as an eternal mate. His fated mate. He would forever be a danger for him, more likely to harm him than protect him, to put him through hell than give him a life of comfort and love. The omega would never feel secure around him, would always doubt his action and his feelings and the darkness a relentless presence at the back of his mind, would always be waiting to strike.

 

A cry was about to break through the Gerudo’s parted lips, but he swallowed around it. He couldn’t cry in front of Link and tried to speak instead.

 

“I brought you here to kill me Link.”

 

 

 

 

 

After this revelation the omega had left the alpha’s room being in a complete turmoil. Every word the Gerudo had uttered had been the truth, but no matter what happened the omega had decided to never be responsive to the alpha’s plea. He knew there had to be a way to cure the king. There had to be.

 

Trying to get a better picture of the whole situation and to observe the Gerudo he compelled the king to eat with them from now on. Link was holding out a mandarine to Ganon telling him to peel it for Mipha. Without any objection the alpha did as he was told.

 

_You eat one too._

 

“I don’t really like…”

 

 _Eat._ Link's hands were commanding. Bowing his head to the side to Mipha Link made it clear that ‘no’ was not the right answer. _Don’t be a picky eater you aren’t a child anymore and you too Mipha eat properly. Look there are breadcrumbs everywhere._  

 

Grumbling the alpha shoved the far too sweet fruit into his mouth, which earned him a giggle from Mipha.

 

“Daddy is small, but everyone does as he says because he’s the strongest.”

 

 

 

 

A few days later an unusual gloom took hold around the breakfast table. Mipha was moving the food on her table back and forth visibly lacking appetite. Looking at her father for permission to leave, which he gave her, she left the table wordlessly.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Ganon asked Link, who was getting himself another bowl of rice.

 

_She is homesick. It will pass by._

 

“This is her home.” The Gerudo clarified, but seeing the vexed expression on the omega’s face he added. “At least it was supposed to be her home and yours too.”

 

 _I never felt here at home._ After that said both continued to eat in silence, everyone occupied with their own inner thoughts.

 

 

 

 

Link was sitting on the balcony, reading a book to catch some new insights about the malice, when suddenly something or rather someone wrapped himself around his left arm. It was his daughter with her eyes all puffy and red.

 

“I miss Sidon.” She said quietly, now hugging her sand seal plush toy in her hands she had gotten from the Gerudo not long ago.

 

 _I know Mipha_. He said kissing her head. _I miss him too, but we have to stay a bit longer._

 

 _Why?_ Her fingers formed disappointed.

 

_Because I need to help Ganon and we should help people who need help, right?_

 

As he said that the Hylian remembered the conversation he had with Ganon in his bedroom.  Of course he had declined to take the Gerudo’s life, but like always he hadn’t listen to his words.

 

“I know its too much to ask from you, but only you can do it. Do it when you are ready for it. I’ve already prepared everything in case of my death. You will find all documents here in the…

 

Putting the memory aside he proposed an idea to his daughter. _How about we write a letter to Sidon? This way we can speak with him even though he is far away._

 

The eyes of his daughter were brightening up at his words. Sniffling she was on her way to search for a pen and paper.

 

  

 

 

The Zora prince was in his room looking through his mails with little enthusiasm. With his daily visit to Link and Mipha gone, he had so much free time that he didn’t know how to fill it. As he studied the tiny and legible handwriting adorning the next letter he had to hold his breath. This beautiful handwriting was Link’s. Getting rid of the envelope Sidon began reading the letter with trembling hands. After finishing the last sentence he stared at the horse drawing done by Mipha ending the letter. Bringing his hand to his head, covering his eyes he inhaled deeply.

 

_Thank Goddess, they are both all right._

 

The prince hadn’t had one good night’s sleep since the two of them had left the domain’s territory, too worried about their well-being. The sudden unannounced departure and the fast written down message had left him unnerved. He could feel the pent-up tension slowly fade away and began to read the letter again.

 

Link and Mipha were now in Gerudo town like the omega had mentioned in his first message. They didn’t mention when they would be back and he understood now what his father meant with a king being a lonesome person. He couldn’t just leave everything behind and follow the two, but at least he could write back, he said to himself feeling already light hearted.

 

 

 

There was a knocking on the door on the Gerudo king’s study room and after giving the permission to enter he saw the door being opened, but no one entering.

 

“I’m here.” A voice was saying and looking down the Gerudo found Mipha standing before his desk.

 

“Daddy told me you have to come with me.” She said holding out her hand for him to take it. Ganon couldn’t belief that his fragile little girl had so much power to drag him around his own palace.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“To Daddy, he is waiting.”

 

They were taking the steps which led to the rooftop above the throne room. Arriving at the top he could see Link putting down a blanket on the tiled roof.

 

_You were fast. C’mon sit down._

 

Seeing the questioning Look on Ganon’s face Link explained. _We are going to watch the sunset. Gerudo town may not be my home, but it does have its own beauty._

 

They sat down looking into the endless desert waiting for the sun to finally go down. Even though it was there every day the Gerudo hadn’t appreciated it for a long time. There had been no need to. His heart had stopped working, but Link had started maintaining it and he couldn’t do anything about it.  

 

The Hylian was sitting next to him, his dazzling blue eyes locked with his, filled with tender concern that triumphed over the omega’s fear, driving the Gerudo’s own dark nature back into the shadows of his heart. Perhaps everything he had been through and endured so far was so he could reach this moment, and had happened in order to bring them together in in this place, but Link didn’t trust him, and he could never trust himself. Nevertheless he closed his eyes, shutting out the world around him, searching deep within himself for a glimmer of good, for something that would make him worthy of anyone’s affection.

 

“It’s pink!” Mipha exclaimed mesmerized by the vibrant sunset.

 

 _I knew she would like it._ Link said to the Gerudo smiling. Bathing in the sunset of an almost alien world Ganon looked down at the blanket with sadness. The omega was too bright to look at, too beautiful and strong and he was ugly and tainted, pure darkness made flesh. The Hylian moved his hands again. Those hands he once was able to hold. He loved the way how Link expressed himself using them. It was a wholeheartedly, sincere way of talking.

_You deserve to be happy Ganon. I want you to be happy._

 

There was a whispering voice in the alpah’s head telling him that he didn’t deserve Link. Yet he hungered for another taste of him. He reached out for the bond with his mate, needing the calm that flowed through him whenever he opened it, washing him clean of his sins for an all too brief span of time. Leaning forward he caputured the omega's lips gently.

 

“EWWW!”  Mipha blurted out frowning as she looked at the two adults, her face turned into a grimace. “What are you doing?”

 

 _Nothing_ , came the immediate answer from Link, who had turned away his face from Ganon. _There look, the sun is almost gone_. Link quickly stood up, getting closer to the edge of the roof with his daughter as he watched the sun finally setting down.

 

Ganon grimaced appearing at Link’s side. “Are you upset because I didn’t ask for permission first?” The Hylian shook his head, but the Gerudo wasn’t convinced. He ventured closer and saw the omega going stiff. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

 

 

 

Two days later Link was at the bazar to get some fresh fuits for Mipha when he suddenly heard someone calling out his name. He turned around to the voice and his eyes widened with surprise.

 

Smiling broadly the Zora prince approached Link with his arms wide open. Expecting the warm hug that would follow the motion the omega mimicked the posture, but it wasn’t a hug he got but rather a lift. Sitting on the Zora’s arms, he clung to Sidon’s neck not to fall down, his eyes meeting with the prince’s shining gold ones.

“I missed you so much!” The Zora said, squeezing Link, delight visible in every of his features. Too shocked to say anything the Hylian just stared dumbfounded at his friend. “I see, my surprise visit was a huge success.” Being content with himself for his plan had worked up perfectly he sat Link down carefully to the ground. Looking around the busy bazar he asked.

 

“So where is Mipha? I can’t wait to see her. You have to show me around. I’d never had time for something like that during my visits here. Oh, and your friend? I would like to meet him too.”


	9. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon's visit in Gerudo town continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO: I reread everything and worked a little bit over it. I was not happy with how things were, thinking the relationship between Ganon and Link had been a way too shallow, that was why I added some additional scenes (ch. 2-5) throughout the months. The scenes don’t affect the storyline at all so you can just dive in into the new chapter. Here are the months I uploaded the new scenes:  
> Ch 2 31/1 (day/month)  
> Ch 3 28/2  
> Ch 4 15/3  
> Ch 5 28/04
> 
> When I like something I like to do a drawing. So given my own selfish nature I drew for each chapter a pic, maybe also as little motivation for you to take a look again at the chapters. Also I needed an excuse to finally draw Link in Gerudo clothes :)
> 
> I prefer quality over quantity, that is why this took so long. I'm writing just in my free time, it is fun work but it is still work , meaning I takes time and energy and free time was sadly a rare thing I had during this half year.
> 
> Be sure: I’m always reading your comments with delight. Critique or not it shows that youre interested and that’s nice to know. So Thank you everyone for taking your time leaving your thoughts to read for me. ೕ (˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ๑)
> 
> And….. irregular updates will follow m(_ _)m

The rock buildings protruded proudly from the desert sands and together with the palm trees, which were spread around the Kara Kara Bazaar their shadows provided the only shelter against the harsh rays of the sun. The Bazaar just before Gerudo town had grown over the years to a gigantic maze of stalls covered in bright coloruful cloths with the mere purpose of attracting possible buyers. One was met with dazzling smiles while skimming the endless amount of wares consisting of fruits, shimmering jewels, clothes and crafted metal tools, just to name a few.

 

The prince had been walking trough the busy Bazaar absentmindedly on his way to Gerudo town when he suddenly found himself facing Link, who was bargain for some palm fruits with a merchant. A smile played around the Zora’s lips at the sight. The omega was due to his height practically drowning in the sea of people flooding the Bazaar and all the different aroma of the goods and the odour of the people were mixing together to one impenetrable scent, which made it impossible to recognize one particular scent like Link’s, but nevertheless his feet had lead him directly to the Hylian. Of course this all could have been just pure coincidence, but the the prince liked to think of it as proof that they both shared a special bond, which was always leading them to each other no matter how far apart they were.

 

After a warm welcome Sidon could see Link’s face turning all red due to the sweltering heat. The air was thick and hazy so he steered the omega out of the crowd to one of the Inns at the outside of the Bazaar, positioning him in its shadow.

 

“Wait here, I’ll get you some water.” Link’s eyes followed the large figure of the prince, who moved effortlessly through the masses of people to get him something to drink, not moving a muscle. He quickly covered his mouth at the embarrassing realization that the only thing he had done for the past few minutes had been starring like a brain freezed idiot at the Zora with his mouth wide open, almost drooling, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing the prince again he became aware of just how much he had missed Sidon’s scent, his touch, his laughing, and his mere presence.

 

There was laughter to be heard and Link turned his head to the joyous sounds seeing that they had its origin in Sidon. The Zora was easy to make out in the crowd because of his height and bright colour and right now he was being surrounded by a group of Gerudo women, their shoulders still shaking in amusement from a joke the Zora must have told. Link couldn’t help but smile at Sidon’s ability to cause even the stern Gerudo’s effortlessly to laugh. The prince radiated a light that just drew others in, warming them. He knew it all too well that light. One couldn’t but want to spend more time around the alpha.

 

“The Gerudos truly have such an interesting culture! I really need to refresh my language skills some day.” The Zora said eagerly having left the group of women behind. “Here for you.” Flustered the Hylian accepted the glass bottle Sidon was holding out for him. “You looked like you were about to faint.”

 

 _You might be right,_ Link thought watching the Zora’s skin glistening in the sun. The Hylian brought the glas bottle to his lips, took a few sipsn and handed it back to Sidon as he had finished. As the cold water had run down his throat he realized just how thirsty he had been.

 

“Feeling better?” The Zora’s hand came up to cup Link’s cheek, softlty whispering the question. The omega almost melted into the touch, when his brain started working again. He was in Gerudo territory, being the king’s mate and right now he was getting all cozy with the Zora prince in public for everyone to see. The Hylian reacted with alarm slapping Sidon’s hand away harshly staring at him with fright.

 

“Link?”

 

 _Don’t touch me!_ It almost broke the omega’s heart seeing the pained, almost tearful expression on the prince’s face. It was obvious that his action had hurt him. There was a sniffling sound to be heard and Link was at shock seeing tears dwelling up in the golden eyes. Feeling total at a loss the Hylian shushed the prince patting his arms gently.

 

_I, I didn’t meant to. You just startled me and I panicked. Please forget it. Please?_

 

Sidon had been baffled by the Hylian’s cold reaction, but calmed down very soon due to the omega’s soothing touches. He honestly thought his visit would be a pleasant surprise for his friend, but the awkward silence was telling Sidon that he had given the omega rather a nervous shock. That never had been his intention. He just wanted him to be happy. Before he could ask Link what was wrong the omega had his hands raised up.

 

 _How come you are here?_ The Hylian asked rather nervous.

 

“Well,…” The Zora began, his hand touching his neck, embarrassed to give an answer to the question. “I needed to… see you, I guess?” Sidon explained with a twinkle in his eyes sending a fluttery sensation right to Link’s stomach. _This is not good_ , the Hylian thought already falling deeper for the alpha than he already had.  “So here I am!” With a cheeky grin on his face the prince tried to coax at least one of the omega’s beautiful smiles from his lips.

_Don’t tell me you neglected your duties just to pay me a visit?_ Link knew that the alpha sometimes went overbroad when he sat his mind down on doing something he wanted to do. _Does your father at least know you are here?_

_Of course!_ The prince signed while his lips formed an adorable pout, offended to be seen as thoughtless. “To be honest my visit here is an official one. As much as I would love to just come and visit you two I’m here first and foremost to renew a treaty and I thought why not use the opportunity to say hello to you, but I didn’t think I would run into you as soon as I arrived here.” The Zora prince’s smile grew even wider, if that was even possible.

 

The time Sidon had spent apart from Link and Mipha had left him more and more depressed and not knowing when the two would come back just added to his misery. His whole being was in total turmoil and when the letter from Gerudo town arrived he just couldn’t stay still any longer. He had to see them. Sidon was done with waiting. He would confess to Link as soon as he would see him again, that had been his plan, but he needed to come up with a good excuse to leave the domain and so he pored over all kinds of Gerudo related documents in order to come up with a plausible reason for a visit. He admitted it was a disastrous impulsive thing to do, but being here with Link was totally worth it.

 

He had gotten accustomed to the presence of the omega and his daughter, even taken it for granted, a fact, which he only had become aware of as they had left the domain leaving him behind. With the departure of the two the prince felt that something was constantly amiss, like a part of himself  being gone. He needed them around him like air to breathe.

 

“So Link, there is something really important I need to tell you, maybe we could…”

 

Something wet fell down on Link’s hair and touching his head the Hylian looked up startled. The sky had turned grey and the sun had disappeared between piled up clouds. At first small raindrops fell down spattering the desert sand with dark spots, then the drops got larger turning the golden sand into a dark brown mass. The amount of water coming form the sky was so much that the rain couldn’t sink through the desert sand and its gravles beneath anymore, so instead it gathered into tiny puddles.

 

The rain continued racing down the stones of the buildings in small streams and within no time the entire Bazaar was drenched. People were by now either taking cover from the sudden rain, like Link did under the Inn’s canopy or taking a shower in it like Sidon did.  There were even people who started to dance carefreely in the middle of the Bazaar being deeply grateful for the sudden rain. Sidon didn’t dance, but he was clearly enjoying the refreshment. The unmistakable fresh, distinct smell of rain was surrounding Link’s nose as he watched the raindrops continue to fall.

 

“What are you doing over there Link? Come here and splash, the rain is warm! It’s fun!” Sidon called on the Hylian, who hesitated for a moment to join the prince since the Zora looked like he was having fun playing in the rain, however in the end he shook his head. He wasn’t a little kid anymore so there was no need to jump into puddles. Besides he hated the feeling of wet clothes sticking to his skin.

 

“What are you saying my friend? It’s the best to feel the rain going down your skin.” Again Link denied, saying that that was a childish thing to do.

 

The Zora let out a disspointed sigh. “You’re right, we are all grown-ups here.” Sidon was on his way to join the Hylian under the stone canopy, when one of his feet stomped trough pools of water creating a splash big enough that it reached the omega, leaving him totally soaked. Link gasped. His tunic was sticking to his chest and water was dripping down his face.

 

“Ooops. My bad. It seems that my feet slipped.” The prince said with an apologetic voice but a smug smile on his face. The omega looked up at the Zora in disbelief as he wiped down the water from his face.

_You did that on purpose!_ Without thinking the Hylian jumped into the nearest puddle creating the biggest spray of water ever, reaching up to the prince’s shoulders.

 

“Haha! That’s the spirit!” Sidon’s laughing voice was playing around the omega’s ears encouraging him to go on. Link couldn’t help but to join him in his laughter seeing the Zora now also fully drenched. And so their carefree splash contest started.

 

The raindrops continued to race down the stones of the buildings enlarging their playzone. The Hylian was now catching the raindrops with his hands, while the Zora was performing a stylish tap dance to the drum song of the rain.

 

They laughed a lot.

 

“Look at that!” Sidon pointed to the sky. The rain already had slowed down and the sun peeked behind from a cloud.

 

Link’s eyes followed the prince’s finger to find right behind the Palu Wasteland a rainbow painted on the sky. A smile appeared on his face and he wished that he could share this colourful picture with his daughter. She loved rainbows. Peaceful calmness suffused the Hylian like always when he was at Sidon’s side. Feeling strangely energized the Hylian watched the rainbow, which promised him that all the troubles he had to face will surely come to pass one day.

 

His eyes widened with surprise as he recognized another rainbow. He turned around to see if Sidon had also seen the double rainbow, but the prince wasn’t looking at the sky anymore. He was watching him. Intently.

 

Something was out of place Link felt, seeing the playfulness in the prince’s face gone, washed down from the rain. What remained was a hurtful look the omega immediately wanted to wipe away.

 

“I like being with you Link.” The Zora admitted shakily. Even though the prince was huge and all muscles he appeared like a little vulnerable kid in that moment as he spoke those words. The leisurely mood changed to something heavier, something the omega wasn’t able yet to grasp.  

 

The Zora leaned down to Link’s right side with his lips positioned close to the Hylian’s ear.

 

 

“I love you.” The usually loud and strong voice of the prince came out in a whisper, its tone serious but quite, like he was telling the omega a big secret he kept close to his heart for no one to hear.

 

Returning to his upright position the Zora met the omega’s eyes determinedly. "I want you.” Looking to the ground, where he saw the reflection of the Hylian in the puddle next to him, he spoke again softly without rushing, his heart filled up with warmth. “I like you so much that I don't know what to do with it. On my way to the desert my heart raced so hard because I knew I was going to see you again.” He said with his hand positioned on his chest.

 

“My world is incomplete without you. The truth is I want to be able to see you always. Meeting you again in that forest in Lanayru was the best thing that had ever happened to me.”

 

Sidon admitted that he felt akward and stupid beyond compare saying those words, but his emotions were overwhelming him, forcing him to pour out his heart to the Hylian, baring himself in front of him completely.

 

Link swallowed hard. The prince’s honesty had left him speechless. How much had he wanted to hear those words and now that they were spoken out his heart was about to explode with happiness and at the same time it shattered into thousand pieces at the knowledge that they both deeply cared for each other, yet couldn’t be together.

 

Regardless of his own emotions he was forcibly bonded together with Ganon and it was this fragile connection that let him feel very uneasy. The Hylian wanted to be with Sidon, but it wasn’t possible with how things were now. He couldn’t be together with the Zora prince, when he was officially known to be the Gerudo king’s mate.

 

The omega’s face stiffened and he looked up at Sidon with a mixture of regret and shame. His heart was growing numb feeling everything all at once. He wanted to mourn because there was nothing, nothing he could do except for telling him the truth.

 

_Mate…_

 

“Hmm?”

 

 _My…mate.._. Lowering his head in shame Link fixated the cricket next to his sandals not being able to look the Zora in the eye. It was a pathetic attempt to explain Sidon the whole situation he was in.

 

 _Lives here in Gerudo town, but…_ Bitting his lips the omega couldn’t go on further. Link didn’t know how _._ Just where should he start to explain? How could he ever admit that he, the hero, had been caught in a non consensual mating? That despite being still mated, he had shared a kiss with the prince raising the other’s hope for something more than friendship. The Hylian was ripped out of his thoughts by the prince’s hands, which covered his trembling ones, steadiyng them.

 

“Hey, it’s okay Link. I understand. No need to get worked up.” Scenting the omega’s stress Sidon gave him a bear hug letting his friend calm down. “Really, were you that scared to tell me?” He asked pressing his body against the smaller one.  “Did you think I would get angry?” The Zora’s eyes softened and he brought a smile to his face. "I’m not mad, on the contrary I’m happy for you.”

 

Hearing those words the Hylian’s face grew pale. The Zora was now thinking that he would stay together with Ganon, but that wasn’t the case. The words he had formed with his hands had come out totally wrong. Wanting to clear up the misunderstanding he moved his hands up, but Sidon spoke before him.

 

“But if you have a mate, who is well, why did you leave him in the first place? Just what exactly happened between the two of you? No, more like what did he do to you Link?” The prince asked with concern evident in his voice. The omega turned his head away, his lips pressed into a firm line, not wanting to answer the question.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to…” Sidon said slowly, he knew pressuring the Hylian wouldn’t lead to anything. “But if you are here that means you’ve made up right?”

 

Watiting for his friend’s answer the Zora noticed one of the Gerudo king’s counsellors standing at the end of the Bazaar apparently waiting for him to take him to the palace.

 

“I want to meet your mate.” _To give that alpha a piece of mind_ , the Zora thought grinding his sharp teeth. Before Link could say anything he went on. “But not now I’m afraid. I have to meet with the king.” Waving his hand as goodbye gesture he added with a smile. “I’ll find you later.”

 

 

 

On the way to the palace the prince used the time repeating the conversation he had with the Hylian earlier. Of course he was saddened at the rejection he got, but he had known beforehand that the omega was already mated. Oddly, it didn’t leave him as shocked as the time, where he had discovered the bitemark on Link’s neck for the first time.

 

In retrospect his friend never had made any advances on him. The Zora had been the one who initiated the daily visits to his friend. Also the time their lips touched was all his doing and the omega had been so galant not to mention it again.

 

"That means I will be finally able to meet that mate of yours." Sidon murmured his lips twitched faintly in a bitter smile.

 

He wasn't certain how he felt about the upcoming meeting. Finally the prince would be able to see who Link’s mate was. What kind of person would he turn out to be? Normally one wouldn’t separate from one’s mate except something bad had happened.

 

What was Link not telling him again? It couldn’t be that bad, could it? He obviously would feel a lot better and more at ease if the omega would tell him his story, but he couldn’t and didn’t want to command his friend to do so.

 

Arriving at the palace Sidon was being brought to the waiting area. Rather than sitting down the Zora took a walk around admiring the worked in geometric and interlace patterned ornaments on the walls. He knew that the Gerudos were very protective of their culture that was why Gerudo Town was surrounded by high walls, but he couldn’t help to think that these walls were also isolating the people from others, well at least the male population.

 

The prince always had been a reverential admirer of the king, who was a severe, powerful yet sour man not being able to spare a smile. The Gerudo king had always been someone with an intimidating alpha aura, even when talked to in leisure. Trying to warm up a bit for his upcoming conversation he did some small talk with the guardians, who were positioned around the palace’s large corridor.

 

 

 

 

Ganon could already make out the Zora prince’s voice from afar by being the only male one here beside his own. The Zora was early for the renewal of the treaty, but the Gerudo king didn’t mind, especially that he had offered coming all the way to Gerudo town.  The young prince was excellent when it came to communications with others, always knowing what to say regardless of the situation. On conferences the Zora always was the one, who could break through a stern tension with ease, which was a very valuable skill indeed. But there was this one thing he didn’t like about the boy and that was his endless positive attitude. The enthusiasm of his would always fill the room as if it was contagious, making every though problem looking less difficult, which it wasn’t and that annoyed the Gerudo tremendously.

 

Things went on smoothly with the prince like expected. There was no contentious point in their negotiation and Ganon even got out of his way and praised the prince for his skill in this matter. Looking back, there was a time where he thought the Zora prince wouldn’t be capable of becoming a king, but somehow he had changed and had become more determined.

 

They were about to finalize the treaty when the door to his study suddenly opened without anyone knocking first and more than perplexed the Zora’s eyes grew wide as he saw a familiar tiny redhead barging into the room.

 

“Sidon!” It was Mipha her eyes lighting up at the sight of the Zora. “I knew it was you! Your scent!” Within seconds the little girl had climbed on the prince’s lap, who was too baffled to move a muscle. “I missed you so much!” Little arms were brought around his neck almost strangling him. That girl really grew stronger on a daily basis the prince noticed startled.

 

“Gently does it, princess.” Laughing the Zora hugged her back.  Freeing her hands from his neck he tried to get some air and also to steal a look at her cheerful face. “What a rapturous welcome that was! I’m also happy to finally see you again.”  He said smiling broadly.

 

“We wrote you a letter! Did you get it?”

 

“I did! I was really surprised.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Of course! I loved it so much that I read it over and over again. Your drawing was beautiful.” Satisfied with such an answer the girl was eager to tell him everything she had experienced here in Gerudo town without interruption.

 

“Yesterday I was allowed to feed sand seals, oh, did you know that their skin feels like an eraser? It’s though aaaand wrinkley. And they love palm fruits!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, but you can’t feed them too much because they will grow fat and that is not good because then they can’t move well.”

 

Totally absorbed hearing from Mipha’s discoveries Sidon realized that he had forgotten that he actually was in the middle of a meeting with the Gerudo king. Recollecting himself he formed an apology.

 

“Please let me apologize king Ganondorf for the interruption, you see she is just a…” He couldn’t finish the sentence engulfed in the fierce fire he saw in the other’s eyes.

 

That was when he knew.

 

Knew who Link’s absent mate was. Thinking back it would make sense. The Hylian was strong and never would back down to an alpha. To have him run away and hide, a mate with unbelieveable power was needed. Someone like the Gerudo king.

Holding the little girl closer to himself, he saw the Gerudo’s jaw tightening.  The Zora remembered his friend’s helpless face as he was about to give birth to Mipha. Not only that. Link’s lonely face, his stressed and tear stained one were right before his eyes and something in him started to boil as he looked at the stoic man sitting before him.

“Mipha dear, is your daddy in the palace right now?” Sidon asked trying to control his upcoming temper not breaking eye contact with the king. The girl nodded eagerly. “Then could you do me a favour and tell your dad that I’m here?”

 

“No, I want to stay here with you.” She said with her brows knitted and her arms folded.

 

“But you are sooo much faster than me, or a you not?”

 

“I am! I’m the fastest one, okay!” Jumping down from the Zora’s lap Mipha left the room as fast as she had entered it.

 

“I believe we are not quite done talking yet.” The Gerudo king stated brusquely.

 

“I do agree with that my king.”

 

Sensing the reluctance in the prince’s presence Ganon stood up trying to assert his dominance over the younger alpha. There was no use to deny it. The look of adoration the Zora had given his daughter, which was returned by her so easily, was driving him mad with jealousy and something inside him began to growl.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?” The Gerudo almost snarled. Sidon hesitated bitting his tonuge. He had wanted a talk with Link’s mate, but  what would happen if he got on the bad side of the king? Where would it leave the future of his territory? 

 

“If you want say something speak it out boy.” The change in manner was fluid. The Zora wasn’t talking to the Gerudo as royality, but as simple alpha.

 

“Why did Link had to leave you? You’re his alpha, so why weren’t you there for him for four long years?”

 

“It’s none of your business what is going on between me and _my_ omega.” The answer came immediately almost ending the conversation, but Sidon wouldn’t let go.

 

“It is.” Standing up straight, surpassing the other one in height easily the prince said with confidence he didn’t have. “Because I’m his fated pair.”

 

The Gerudo didn’t even blink. When he had heard that Link had named their daughter after the Zora princess he thought that she had been the one king Rhoam had referred to as Link’s future mate, but he had gotten it all wrong. It had been her brother, who still had been a child back then.

 

“Oh, is that so? Then I’m asking myself why he never told me that.” The other one flinched visibly just confirming to Ganon that Link knew nothing of it. “Well, too bad for you that he is already bonded to me. That’s it then little prince?” The mocking tone wracked Sidon’s oversensitive nerves. The arrogance of the Gerudo was filling the room, but the Zora didn’t let himself get intimidated.

 

“You are going to treat him with utmost care from now on or im gonna take him and Mipha back with me to Lanayru.”

 

The seriousness in the other alpha’s tone let the Gerudo pause for a moment. Never would he have thought that someone would be stupid enough to challenge him for his mate. That fated pair bullshit aside. So that meant the past four years the Hylian had spent his time close to the Zora. If he remembered right there was a certain alpha scent lingering in the cottage in Lanayru.

 

“As if I would ever let you leave with my mate.” Ganon said smiling deviously at the other’s futile attempt to threaten him.

 

“Probably to the same degree I would not let you mess with my pair anymore”, countered Sidon.

 

“Dare to show me then? Your determination.” The Gerudo’s scent started to smell dangerous, his aggression rising within every second that passed. He looked fierce and scary as hell.

 

There was a nasty silence between the two alphas crushing all of the prince’s hope to have a peaceful conversation. It was not possible and he wouldn’t back down when it came to Link’s well-being.

 

 

After Sidon had left him on the Kara Kara Bazaar Link had been angry at himself for being such a wimp of not telling the Zora properly about the real reason for his sudden trip to Gerudo town.  Being back at the palace he had hoped that he would catch the prince without Ganon noticing it and to have a proper talk with him. The Gerudo king may have lost a bit of his bite, but the Hylian wasn’t sure how he would react to know that someone had wanted to court him. The old Ganon would have probably taken the life of his suitor without flinching, but the present one?

The omega hadn’t wait too long to find out the answer. His daughter, who went suddenly missing a while ago came to him bringing him the news of the Zora prince being here in the palace. With an uneasy feeling in his stomach he left the protesting Mipha in the hands of Sumati making his way to the Gerudo king’s study. Arriving there he found it empty. _Damn._ His thoughts were running wild and some invisible force was guiding him to the throne room.

There was a crowd of soldiers on the outer veranda of the room leading to the training ground. As he got closer the omega’s skin started prickling all over and his senses were going haywire from the huge amount of testosterone in the air.

Right in the middle of the square training ground were Ganon and Sidon facing one another ready to fight. The omega couldn’t help but notice the maddened gaze of the Gerudo king, itching to destroy something. Wanting to end that stupid showdown Link moved to the stairs, but he was being hold back by some of the soldiers, who had gathered around.

“There is nothing that can stop two alphas from fighting. It’s a call one has to follow. Omegas shouldn’t interfere your highness.” Link shrugged the arm that had gotten hold of him off.  That didn’t look just like a fight to test their strength to him.

A cracking sound and the grating of stone sliding over stone let him turn his head back to the battle ground. Ganon had destroyed on of the pillars sourrounding the battle arena with his bare hand. Cold sweat started to break out along his body. He needed to stop them, before they seriously hurt themselves, but the alpha soldiers were still blocking his way, not letting him pass to “preserve the honour” of their culture as they told him.

Gritting his teeth Link took a step back. Like hell would he just sit back and watch them beating themselves up. Getting himself a spear from one of the soldiers standing around, he climbed on the rail searching for his aim. Just because alphas were a little taller and had a louder voice didn’t mean that they could do whatever they wanted.

Using all his might he threw the spear exactly between the two alphas, who were almost at each other’s throats. The weapon hit the ground luckily getting the two males apart. The Gerudo king had avoided the spear by taking a step back effortlessly, while Sidon just stood there frozen, surprised by the attack. Both alphas were now looking up to the side entrance of the palace noticing Link standing there. The omega’s fingers were moving to the side, commanding them to come to him instantly.

_Up here. Now._

 

The alphas complied. More like Sidon did and the Gerudo followed him to prevent any interaction to happen between him and his mate.

 

They were now in Link and Mipha’s rooms, the alphas sitting at the dining table and the omega standing before them with his arms crossed.  The reason for the change of scenery had two reasons. Firstly the Hylian hoped his omega scent would have a calming effect on the two agitated alphas and secondly he didn’t want to present anyone else another scene like just now.

 

_I don’t even wanna hear excuses what that ruckus was all about, because I know it must be something utterly stupid! You are embarrassing yourself, me and everybody looking at you, you aren’t some sort of wild animals._

 

Sidon hung his head in shame, admiring the stone table trying his best to avoid the Hylian’s fierce eyes, while Ganon looked at the scolding omega unimpressed.

 

 _You are royality. A role model for the people. No!_ He pointed his finger threateningly at Ganon, who was about to open his mouth in an attempt to talk back. _So, whatever it was that made you fight, I’m sure you could have solved this thing by talking it out. I know you have a brain, use it, will you?_

 

“He told me you were his fated pair...” Ganon began visibly annoyed, eyeing the prince he continued ignoring the Hylian’s words from before.

 

 _Fated pair? That soulmate thing?_ That was the first time Link heard of that. The omega looked at Sidon questioningly, whose lips twitched, still not daring to look him in the eye. It looked like the Zora wanted to disappear, which would turn out a hard thing to do due to his height and colorful skin.

 

“And that he will take you with him. I said I wouldn’t allow it to happen because you are _mine_.” The Gerudo spit out, his eyes narrowing into slits still focusing on the prince. Link watched the king warily. It saddened him how pretty easily the Gerudo had fallen back into old behaviours.

 

Wait, so the alphas were really fussing over him? Whom he _belonged_ to? Irritated of being taken away the decision of whom he wanted to be together, an unconscious growl started to rumble inside the omega’s chest. Alphas fighting over omegas was an old story. Nowdays something like that usually didn’t happen anymore and certainly not on display for everybody to see.

 

 _Who needs an alpha anyway?_ Link thought bitterly. He looked at the outgrown bodies of the alpha’s before him and at his own meek figure. It was what society told them, but he didn’t believe that. He was an omega, fine, he accepted it  teeth grinding, but that didn’t mean he needed a pair. And if he wanted one, he would make sure it was his decision to take one.

 

_I’m not yours._

 

“We are mated.”

 

 _Really Ganon? After all we’ve been through you want to start from scratch?!_ Link said his hands banging on the table in endless frustration, the loud, dull sound letting Sidon flinch. He had never seen Link being angry in such a way. Looking at the two mates he also felt like an intruder to the conversation taking place right now.

 

“Maybe I should…” The Zora said meekly heaving his body up from the chair.

 

“Yeah, you should.” The other alpha said his face slightly tilted up to the side encouraging the prince to go back where he came from.

 

 _No. Sit down Sidon_. Link’s fingers were doing an up and down motion telling the Zora to stay. Turning to the Gerudo the Hylian moved his hands in a way the prince wasn’t able to see what he was saying, but his words undoubtedly left the king look hurt. The Hylian turned sideways facing both again.

 

 _Just a reminder. I belong to no one. I choose my partner of my own free will. This isn’t for an alpha to decide._ _Now that that is clarified: Make up with each other._

 

“What?” The prince said appalled.

 

“No.” Ganon said still not seeing anything wrong with his earlier behaviour.

 

“Me neither.”

 

 _Fine._ Closing his eyes sighing audible the Hylian left the living area without a word, leaving the two alphas clueless at what to do now. Ganon was about to sit up and leave the room also, when Link entered it again with Mipha on his arm.

 

“Fighting is no good!” The girl said emphasizing the words by raising a warning finger. The scent of the two alpha’s went sour at the sight. Sidon couldn’t believe the Hylian was playing all dirty letting the child join the discussion.

 

“They have to make up, right daddy?”

 

_How do we make up after a fight?_

 

“Giving a hug!” She said happily knowing the right answer to the question. Immediately a tongue clicking came from Ganon, who didn’t want to hear any of this. The Zora stood up agitated at the suggestion.

 

“Never! I will not hug this…!” Seeing Mipha’s eyes widen with fear at his sudden outburst Sidon swallowed the last, probably insulting, words of his sentence. The Gerudo king’s reaction to the proposal was merely a scornful look pointed at the prince accompanied by an angry snort, giving away that he too would rather die than put his arms around the flamboyant prince.

 

“Uh… “ Trying to catch her breath Mipha started sobbing. Choking, hiccupping pants were leaving her small throat and the prince started to feel a twinge in his chest. Link did make no move to stop her crying, letting his daughter’s sobs pierce the alpha’s hearts mercilessly. Still they were too damn proud and too dumb stubborn to move a limp, for the exact amount of fifteen seconds. Standing up, almost kicking the chair down at the sudden motion Sidon’s palms were hitting the table, the loud sound letting the little girl pause her sobbing.

 

“We hug, we hug. Of course, we do. Look Mipha, dear.”

 

"Y-yeah?" She sniffled her face lifting up in anticipation.

 

Ganon looked at the prince standing before him as if he was some lunatic, making no move to stand up, which gave Link a hard time no to burst into laughter. The Zora must really love his daughter, Link thought, swallowing down so willingly his alpha pride as if it was nothing.

 

The Hylian watched the king attentively, whose facial expression was priceless. The Gerudo was controlling himself immensely not to snap at the other alpha in front of his daughter. He was like Sidon in that matter, not wanting to let his little girl down no matter what.

 

The Gerudo’s gaze wandered to Mipha’s face which was full of expectation, and growling he stood up from the chair. Neither Alpha reached out to shake hands. Both were studying each other warily and tension was quickly growing between them. Slightly nervous Sidon held out his hand and the Gerudo king pulled him in for a manly hug with one arm wrapped around the Zora’s shoulders.There was no clap on the back, no sharing of a few low grunts, which usually was some kind of mutual recognition among alphas.

 

“Angh!” The prince couldn’t hold back a yelp at the grip on the Gerudo on his shoulder.

 

“My bad prince Sidon, I don’t know my own strength sometimes.” The Zora bit his tongue enduring the show-off silently. The heavy scent that had lingered in the room finally ebbed away after the unvoluntary embrace. Pleased by that outcome the omega could finally lean back relaxed.

 

“Oh no!” Mipha exclaimed suddenly her face full of distress. “I’m going to be late to meet up with Dalia!” the girl said alarmed. “I promised!” Pulling on her father’s tunic she was prompting him to get going with her. The omega eyes wandered indecisive between the two alphas until they came to halt on the Gerudo king.

 

_Ganon, please take her to her friend. I want to have a proper talk with prince Sidon._

There was a short silence before the Gerudo turned to his daughter signifying her to get ready. Her forhead still wrinkled she looked at Sidon somehow reluctant to finally leave the room. The prince showed her a shining smile waving goodbye putting her mind at ease with the following words.

 

“I’ll be still here when you come back princess. Have fun.”

 

The door closed not without Ganon stealing a quick glance at Link. It impressed the Hylian that after everything that had happened today that the Gerudo went out with Mipha without a fuss. Turning his head he looked at the Zora, who was still sitting on the chair at the table, looking totally out of place being here in the desert city.

 

_Are you okay?_

Silence.

_What about your body? I can make you some medicine against the desert heat if you need it._

 

“I’m fine.” The prince mumbled, but the Hylian noticed that his usual shining skin had turned matt.

 

Getting hold of the Zora’s arm and the Hylian led him further into his rooms. Like in the throne room there was an open water conduit running surrounding the outer side of the rooms. Getting rid of his sandals he dipped his feet in the warm water telling his friend to do the same. Listening to the sounds of the flowing water they watched the town surrounded by the high walls. It was Link who spoke first.

 

_You fought with him so you could take me away?_

 

“No, it wasn’t like that. I just told him that he should treasure you and he got really angry. After that one thing led to another.”

 

 _Then what about the fated pair thing?_ The omega wanted to know curiously.

 

“Uh, he, he was being such an….I mean he was being really rude.” Link couldn’t help but be amused by the other’s incompetence to swear at someone. His sister truly had brought him up well. “King Ganondorf wasn’t taking me seriously at all, saying your connection to him has nothing do with me, so I had to come up with something.”

 

 _You know I can fight my own fights._ Link said almost lecturing the Zora.

 

“I know Link! I know.” Hidding his embarassement with his hands the prince went on. “I have seen you fight splendidly, but it’s not a bad thing to have someone covering your back. I wanted to make sure you won’t be hurt. Not anymore at least.” He watched the prince’s face getting all sour sureley thinking back about his fight with the Gerudo king. Link knew the Zora meant no harm, or was looking down on him. He had said all those things to Ganon, was even willing to fight with the Gerudo out of sheer concern for him and his daughter.

 

“Just what do you see in him?” The prince blurted out suddenly incited to talk. “Is it because he is strong?” _Unlike me?_ But that Sidon didn’t speak out loud. “Well, as long as you are happy it doesn’t matter. But I need to hear it from you. Do you love him?” He asked the Hylian his voice sounding all strained. It took some time before the omega answered the question. Link’s gaze wandered to the endless desert. His eyes had now a deep, clear blue colour like the sky before daybreak.

 

_No._

 

The answer surprised the Zora.

 

“Then why…?”

 

Link looked down to his feet, the sun let the water sparkle making it look like liquid gold. Sidon had always been honest with him so he should be too.  The Zora always had expressed his feelings towards him with honesty. Not once were there lies in his awkward words, his frankess and gentle affection. That was one reason why the omega’s heart had been captivated by him.

 

So he told him almost everything that had happened to him from the day on he had woken up in this aged world. The only thing he had decided to keep quiet about had been Ganon’s part in the Great Calamity. The world was a peaceful place right now, but he couldn’t estimate what would happen if that information ever leaked out.

 

The Zora listened quietly to his words. Sometimes curling his fingers into a fist, an expression of his inner alpha being furious, but he didn’t utter any word of disturbance.

 

 _I had lost hope in everything, not knowing what do after leaving him._ _Also, I never thought I would be able to fall in love romantically._ _But then I met you again Sidon…_ _and you healed me bit by bit. With you I got over my own insecurities and trust issues causd by that man._ The Hylian touched the Zora’s hand gently.

 

 _I was really happy when you told me you love me today._ Link said smiling and casting his eyes down shyly, it took all of his courage to speak out the following words _. Because I feel exactly the same. I don’t feel complete without you Sidon._ The Hylian brought his hands to his heart letting them rest there for a short while, mimicking the gesture the Zora did a short while ago.

 

_That’s what I had wanted to tell you all along, when you confessed to me. But it doesn’t matter anyway. I am and will be still mated to Ganon. Also I have a child to take care of. The person who should be by your Sidon is not me. I caused you so much pain already. That was never my intention and I want it to stop. I’m not planning to stay here in Gerudo town. I want to go back to Lanayru as your friend, but I need to take care of something concerning the king, that’s the only reason I’m staying here right now._

Two arms lunged around the omega’s delicate shoulders squeezing him tightly. The omega’s dangling feet shoot up out of the water causing it to splash. The Zora was looking at him with the brightest smile ever.

 

 _You! What do you think you are doing?!_ The Hylian pressed out taken by surprise by the others attack.

“Haha, I’m so happy, I really think I must be dreaming!” The honeyed voice of the prince was all around his ears, the sensation setting his stomach upside down.

 

 _Have you listenend to anything I was saying just now?_ The Hylian said irritated, pushing against the prince’s well formed chest with all his might to escape the comfortable closeness. Sidon tried hard, but he couldn’t get rid of the dumb smile plastered across his face.

 

“Of course! You said you love me.”

 

Link looked at him all of a dither, his cheeks turning bright red. _That cheeky brat_ , he thought his lips unvoluntary turning into a small line as if bitten into a citrus.

 

 _What is there to be happy about?_ The Hylian asked resigned, surrendering to the others touch.

“How can I not be happy? The one I love loves me back. Such a blessing! That’s the best feeling in the entire world!” He exclaimed his chest vibrating with laughter. The omega buried his face in the damp skin before him, embarrassed to the bone, but also unwillingly happy.

 

“Link?” The omega lifted his eyes to his name and got caught in molten gold. Right trough them he could see the others unclasped heart full of passion for him. “I`ll wait for you. Until you have sorted everything out.“ Sidon was even more charming than before making a total mess of the omega’s heart.

 

 _Sidon, no_. _Nothing good will come out of this_. The Hylian drew back from the alpha. He almost got swept away by the prince’s endless positivity. Well, almost.

 

“It will. Don’t be afraid.” Why was it that the Zora was always able to interpret his feelings so well?

 

 _You are a prince and you need an appropriate connection. How can an omega, who never will be able to be your proper mate because he already mated with someonelse be acceptable to your people?  There is no sympahy for the man, who lost to the Great Calamity, the one, who wasn't able to save your sister. I’m sure you will regret being with me and I can’t bear to think about it._ Link said his hands moving weakly up and down now able to put all of his worries into words.

 

 _And the one thing in life I know is that I don’t’ want to be hated by you._ Covering his face the omega turned away from the Zora. It had hurt so much just putting everything into words and he wanted it to be over now, trying hard no to succumb to the others charm. He could hear the the prince’s feet moving through the water deep in thought about what he had just said. The darkness covering his eyes was being broken half by Sidon’s voice.

 

“I want to see your face Link.” The Hylian just lowered his head more, twisting his body away from the voice.“Link.” The voice was warm, waiting for him to comply to its pledge. “Please. I want to see your face while talking to you.” It took a minute or two, but the omega finally meet the others eyes again. A weak smile appeared on the others face, his hand now stroking Link’s cheek lightly, a gesture to calm him down.

 

“See, if you keep making that face and keep saying those unreasonable kind of things there is no way I`m gonna leave you alone Link. I want to be with you and _that’s_ _the one thing_ in life I am sure of.”

 

_But…_

 

“No buts anymore today. This isn’t something I have decided out of the blue. I knew you had a mate, remember? Believe it or not, I put some serious thought into this relationship. And in earnest I’m saying we can make it work.” He got hold of Link’s hand squeezing it tightly. The prince could see the Hylian fighting hard not to give in. The omega took a deep breath moving his fingers again carefully, hesitantly.

 

_Are you sure? Me?_

“Just where is your usual confidence gone? Yes, I am sure _._ You are worth me Link and I want you to understand that, but hearing you saying all those things I’m really thinking hard how to finally persuade you. If I could I would pour all those feelings inside me over you like the water streaming down the Veiled Falls in Lanayru, until every inch of you is covered completely. Then you would have to let those feelings sink into you, to your heart and soul. It’s then that you will see that you are infinitely precious and worthy of receiving my love for just being you, because you are the person I adore most in the world.” The Hylian was struck by the realization that Sidon was willing to take his chance with him even when it meant to go against the general public. Just for the sake of being with him. Letting his head hang down the omega couldn’t believe his luck.

 

“Still not enough?” Sidon asked, watching Link attentively. “Hmm…ah, I know.” Leaning down, not giving the omega a chance to escape he searched for the others lips. Their kiss was too explosive, too addictive, for them to be just mere people attracted to each other. Letting himself drown in Sidon's scent the omega felt an intense longing. The adrenaline rushing through his veins was setting his heart falttering as if he was gliding through the sky. The tug Link felt towards the other male was not normal; not a consequence of mere attraction. It was…

 

“I do believe you are my soulmate Link.” The Zora whispered his lips pressed close to the Hylian’s ear while catching his breath. “Knowing that you are also serious about me makes me want to go all out. No more restraining myself.” The joyful atmosphere turned suddenly heavier, and Sidon shared his concerns with Link.

 

“There is just one thing that worries me and that is king Ganondorf. It didn’t seem to me, that he accepts the connection between you two to be cut so easily. Are you sure he would allow you to leave him just like that? To be honest, he scared hell out of me as he was fighting against me. Even though he has no right to demand anything from you after all he had done. I wish I could…”

 

 _No more messing with Ganon Sidon._ The Hylian said his hands covering the prince’s fists with visible concern on his face. _You’ve yet to see what his temper can do._ _I will talk with him later. I’ve gotten quite good at handling him, besides he knows very well what I think of being his mate. To tell you the truth, Mipha doesn’t even know that he is also her father._

“You plan to tell her?”

 

 _I still don’t know. Being a princess would be her birthright. She never would lack anything if she keeps on living in the palace, but being royality comes with a lot of responsibilty and she is still so small…I don’t know. I want to do the right thing, but how should I know what’s right? I feel like not being able to be sure of anything anymore._ The Hylian felt like walking on a path, which seemed to go nowhere.

“Ah, life sure is hard. But if you want something to be certain of than that’s me showering you with my endless affections.” The prince leaned forth for another taste of the Hylian, but found his mouth being covered by two hands. Link could feel the corners of the prince’s mouth going down beneath his hands and the Zora’s puppy eyes were making him feel uneasy beyond compare, but there were still things that needed to be taken care of.

 

_No display of endless affection before I talked everything out with Ganon. I can’t be with you until I end everything properly with the king. I want a clear closure. Like you said he acted today like he was still being my mate. I can’t let that pass by._

_Why being so considerate towards him? You don’t owe him anything._ Sidon said slighty bitter wanting to touch the omega more.

_You know,_ the Hylian said thoughtful, _if it weren’t for him I never would have been able to meet you again like this. So don’t carry any hatred for him in your heart. I’ve never seen hate having lead to anything good in this world, whereas forgiveness does._

“Ahhh!” The Zora covered his head with his hands and kneeled down as if he was in pain. Panicking the Hylian tried to get the prince to talk to him what was wrong. The prince’s hands were now covering his eyes and holding up his head Sidon exclaimed almost theatrical.

“I’m so glad I felt in love with you!” One shining eye peeked out of the prince’s large palm. “It’s true.”

 

  _What?!_ Link boxed the Zora in the upper arm with his face on fire.

 

“Uooh, that hurt!” Another attack followed, leaving Sidon totally irritated. “Ouch! Hey, Link, what?!”

 

_You scared the hell out of me! How could you make me worry like that!_

“I’m sorry.” The prince said trying to hold back his laughter.  “My apologies that wasn’t my intention.”

 

 _You don’t seem sorry at all!_ Getting hold of the omega’s hands to stop him from another possible punch the prince tried his best to reconcile.

 

“There is no one in this world who is as nice and caring as you Link, that’s why you really made me feel weak in my knees.” The intense gaze accompanying the smoothly spoken words was something the Hylian was yet able to handle.   

_What are you saying?!_ But the Zora could just smile at the others flustered face. _I don’t remember you being such a tease Sidon!_

 

“Well of course I tried hard just to show you only my good side.” Bringing his face close to the Hylian’s he couldn’t stop his teeth form showing. “So you will talk with him about us?” Sidon asked his earlier confidence overshadowed by insecurity.

 

_I will. You don’t trust me?_

“No. I believe in you Link. I always did and will.” The Zora whispered. Establishing some distance again the Zora noticed the new shades of red on the others face.  “Oh, did I make you fall for me again?” Link pursed his lips admitting his defeat to the Zora. The prince’s flashing pure smile truly was his nemesis. Really, what had the omega gotten himself into to?

 

 

 

 

Mipha and Ganon were already out of the palace on their way to Dalia. The girl jumped from stone to stone avoiding their narrow gaps while holding tightly onto the Gerudo king’s big hand.

 

The alpha had done it again. Dissapointed his mate. Jealously had taken over him seeing another man so close to his own flesh and blood. He had told himself and his mate that he didn’t want anything from him, except to find death by the Hylian’s hands. But that wasn’t true anymore. The wish to die had vanished in favor of spending more time with Link and his daughter.

 

He truly had believed that he could show the omega this time that they could work out together, as one. He had thought he could change. That he already had changed, but that wasn’t the case, painfully visible in the way he had treated the Zora prince. In just one second the Zora had destroyed all his hopes for a future together.

 

Ganon had seen it the moment he had closed the door leaving the prince and Link behind. The look of adoration and deep love the Zora carried for his mate and his daughter. And exactly that look was being reciprocated by the two of them.

 

A bitter smile crossed his lips. The only one, who had wanted this relationship to be functioning again, had been him. So badly that he couldn’t control himself. The Hylian had been patient with him, had forgiven him his ugliness and the alpha had taken it as a sign of agreement to start things over. He had been so damn foolish getting all happy to just have the two around him, but they would leave him sooner or later he just hadn’t want to see it.  The only reason his omega had been staying here for so long had been his never ending kindness. A kindness he showed to everyone.

 

Why couldn’t it be him? He wanted to be loved. By both of them. Why wasn’t he good enough to be loved? Maybe because he wasn’t willing to give. The Gerudo wanted love, but wouldn’t work for it. He had been waiting for a kind soul to sympathize with him and figure him out. That person had been his mate, but never once had he been trying to understand Link fully and never had he give so selflessly like the Zora prince did.

 

It didn’t matter anymore. The Gerudo had already hit the bottom of all things. He wouldn’t demand anything anymore, wouldn’t force them to stay. All the omega was willing to give him right now he would take it and he would be grateful for it like making sure his daughter got safely to her friend.

 

“Are you sad Ganon?” Ripped out of his thoughts he looked down to the troubled face of his girl. “Because of daddy?” One really shouldn’t underestimate the perceptiveness of children. Bringing Mipha into their argument hadn’t been a smart thing to do.

 

“I made your daddy angry, even though I didn’t want to, but everything is fine now. You surely want to go back home soon? I’m sorry, it’s my fault you have to stay here for so long.”

 

“But now I have more friends to play with!” She said her smile healing his recently injured heart.

 

“Say Mipha, did the prince often come to visit you?”

 

“The prince?”

 

“I mean Sidon.”

 

There was a feeling of distraught knowing that another man had raised his daughter. The two of them seemed very close, like a real father and child. Mipha was still too young to understand, even if he told her that he was her father, she probably wouldn’t comprehend the meaning of the words. There was a sting of pain in his chest seeing another alpha bond so close to her. He had wanted to be special for her. A father she could depend on and would never leave her side no matter what, unlike his own. Pain echted on his face at the thought that all he was right now for her was merely being her birth parent.

 

The urge to prove that the Zora was not worthy of being Link’s partner had emerged within him as he had seen the prince talking nonchalantly with his daughter. That was the only reason he had to challenge the other alpha to a fight. The Gerudo would never allow anyone weaker than him to take care of the two, but no matter how he looked at it Mipha had been growing up to be a splendid child all without him. And if he for once was being honest with himself he just wanted the best for her. Wanted her to be happy and if this happiness could be just found by being apart from him so be it.

 

“Sidon comes everyday and he plays with me! He is also my friend!” Those words made him listen attentively.

 

“So Sidon is just a friend?”

 

“Yes! A good friend. A very funny one.” The Gerudo’s heart started suddenly to feel lighter.

 

“I heard you really wanted to ride a sand seal. How about next time we ride one together?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

Arriving at her friend’s house located at the north wall of the town, the Gerudo knocked on the door almost wishing no one would open it, so he could spend some more time with his little girl.

 

“My, my king! What can I do for you?” The woman at the door asked with deep respect, he heart almost stopped at the sight of the king at her door.

 

“Please, there is no need for formalities, stand up.” The king said trying his best to look less intimidating. “I am just accompanying our little Mipha to her friend. Dalia it was right?” His little girl nooded eagerly.

 

“Mipha!” The voice calling out from inside the house belonged to Dalia, who suddenly appeard behind her mother in the doorway. Releasing his daughters hand the Gerudo already missed the feeling of her warm, small hand against his own.

 

“I will come and pick you up later. Have…” Fun is what he had wanted to say, but those were the exact same words the Zora had spoken out not much earlier. “Have a good time.” The Gerudo turned around visible stiff and was about to leave when Mipha called out for him. Running to him she held her arms wide open, her eyes full of anticipation. As the king just starred at her dumbfounded she spoke it out loud.

 

“Goodbye hug.”

 

There was something like a lump forming in his throat. Nothing in the world was more precious to him as his little girl. In the beginning he had no clue how to interact with her, but as time passed by being affectionate with her came so naturally to him as breathing. It was as if she had put a spell on him. He hugged her careful not to use too much of his strength, while whispering something into her ear.

 

“Me too.” Mipha replied with a bright smile. Parting now for real the Gerudo waved her goodbye blending in into the crowd of people on the streets. Ganon wasn’t in the mood to go back to the palace just yet, too great was the pain to see antoher alpha with his omega.

 

 

 

 

The two girls went out to go to play in the front yard of the house, while Dalia’s mother was preparing something to eat. They were doing a shadow play with their hands as one large shadow appeard on their playing area on the house wall swallowing their hand figures whole. A girl Mipha never has seen before was eyeing her suspiciously. She wasn’t alone, next to her were to other girls all of them visibly older than her. 

 

“Hey you.” The girl’s large eyes were looking scornful at her. “Are you living in the palace?” Her finger moved to the stone palace one could see from almost every spot in the city. “Are you a princess or something like that?” The girl, who bombared her with the questions was waiting curiously for Mipha to answer. She nodded at the word princess. Sidon always called her princess.

 

“Is the king your father?”

 

“The king?” Bending her head to the side Mipah tried to understand the question.

 

“The man who brought you here. Is he your father?”

 

“No, he is Ganon.”

 

“The king hugged you! I saw it.” One of the other girls said matter-of-factly.

 

“I saw it too. If you are a princess he is your father.”

 

“My daddy is my daddy.” Mipha said now standing up, getting a little agitated at the other girl’s pushiness.

 

“You are lying!” The unknown girl acussed her off, not seeing Mipha getting all uncomfortable because of her questions, but Dalia did. Taking her friend’s hand she wanted to leave the scene.

 

“Come Mipha, we go back into the house.”

 

“Not so fast!” With a swift movement the girl took one of Dalia’s bracelets away from her, refusing to let the two just go away.

 

“Give it back Pearle!” Dalia demanded appalled.

 

“Catch me!” The girl started to run out of the yard into a smaller alley, followed by the two other girls as well as Mipha and Dalia. She came to halt in a dead end and holding up the bracelet she pointed to the wall. 

 

“If you are the king’s daughter you have to be strong. I want to see it. Climb up the boxes to the top of the wall.” The girl Dalia referred to as Pearle said with a firm posture.

 

“We are not allowed to go past the wall!” Dalia said her face already getting pale with fear.

 

“Not past the wall, on top of the wall. That’s different. Like this.” Eagerly Pearle started to climb the boxes, which seemed to form staircase to the top of the town’s wall. Arrived on the top she was holding the bracelet over the edge of the wall, ready to let it fall. “C’mon or I’ll let it go.”

 

Dalia started to cry at the sight and Mipha couldn’t help but wanting to help her. She had to help others who cry like her daddy had said. Her daddy could do this. Could climb up the boxes effortlessly. Wanting to be like him she started to climb up the boxes one by one.

 

After reaching the top she held out her hand for Pearle to give her the bracelet. The girl was not amused to see that Mipha, who was younger and smaller than her easily had accomplished what took her days to do.

 

“Give it back.”

 

“No.” Getting angry Mipha reached out for the bracelet the two girls now struggeling with each other. Dalia was crying out in shock as Pearle lost her footing and fell down the other side of the wall taking Mipha with her.

 

Thanks to the warm sand neither of the girls carried away any wounds from the fall. Shaking her head Mipha was trying to get the sand out of her face. Next to her she could hear Pearle’s annoyed voice, who was stomping on the ground to vent her anger.

 

“That’s all your fault! We aren’t allowed to leave the walls! I don’t want to be scolded.” Ignoring the other girl’s complaint Mipha stood up casting off the remaining sand. It was then when she saw something moving in the ground beneath them.

 

“What’s that?” She asked pointing to the huge wave of stirred up sand, which moved in a circular way around them. It almost looked liked something was swimming beneath the surface of the sand. Suddenly it stopped moving leaving the girls searching with their eyes for it.

 

“…away! Get away!” Someone was shouting from above them. They couldn’t even comprehend what was going on until it was too late. Without warning that something beneath the sand striked out at the two girls and would have probably hurt them badly when not Ganon had pulled them away in the last moment.

 

The girls were crying out in panic at the sight of the huge monster coming out of the sand. Neither of them spoke a word, too great was the shock of the attack. The enourmous beast who had leashed out at them was a so called Modulga. A massive creature being able to hear one walking on the sand with a bite strong enough to kill the toughest warrior. Its size making it even able to swallow one whole.

 

The alpha cursed, feeling the girls holding onto him shivering with fear. There was nothing but sand around, no safe ground for the children to stand on. He couldn’t fight with the girls on his arms, but he also couldn’t let them stand on the dangerous sand with the possibility of them running away out of panic, but there was no way around it. He ran to the wall setting down the two girls.

 

“Put your hands on the wall and face it. Don’t move away. Don’t move away until I say so.” Still shaking Mipha and Pearle weren’t able to do as they were told. Ganon could see the sand moving again and lost his temper at the sight of the upcoming danger.

 

“Do it!” The harsh tone scared them more than the beast and the two girls complied immediately. Seeing them following his words Ganon ran off to get the beast as far away from the two as possible, but have them still in sight. Using a thunder spell he paralyzed the beast forcing it to be above the surface thus becoming extremely vulnerable. He finished it off as fast as he could. Those kind of monster usually were to be found in the southwest. Never had they been so close to the cities, this truly was something alarming. He would have to increase the patroulling guards around the footways just in case.

 

The Gerudo king could see the girls still standing at the wall and could feel his own body shaking now. If he would have been there just a second too late his daughter would have been…Shaking the thoughts aside he made his way to the girls.

 

With horror he saw another Modulga approaching the stone wall. The other girl must have seen it too for she started to run away from the moving sand. Mipha followed her trying to get her to stop, but she was too fast for her. The king’s heart missed a beat at the sight, his feet already moving to close the distance. He shouted at them to stay at the wall, but his words didn’t reach them. He led some thunders into the sand to lure the beast to come to him, but it was too late it had its eyes on the two girls.

 

Pearle stumbled on the ground, leading to Mipha catching up to her. She helped her to stand up, that was the chance for the Modulga to go for its prey and it shoot up into the air snapping at them. The beast hadn’t got hold of the girls but of Ganon, who had pushed the children forcefully aside and was now being dragged down into the sand.

 

The sobbing of Mipha was the only thing to be heard for a while. Two guardians alarmed by the noise were now at the children’s side trying to get to know what had happended.

 

The sandy ground shook and something like an explosion was to be heard. Sand was blown up making it hard for everybody to see anything. The huge beast’s body was sticking half out the sand next to him was the injured body of the king. Getting away from the guardians Mipha ran to the Gerudo and came to halt before him, shocked at all the blood she saw.

 

“Don’t look sweetie. I’m fine.” Holding a hand before her eyes he tried to calm her down before he finally lost his consciousness.

 

 

 

A naked, sandy stone ceiling was the first thing Ganon saw as he opened his eyes again. His throat felt dry, leading to him coughing. Somehow his chest felt heavier than before. His eyes wandered down his chest, his head felt far too heavy to move alongside with them, just to find someone lying next to him on the bed.

 

Mipha was curled up at his right side, her head resting on his chest, sleeping. He closed his eyes thanking the goddess that his little girl was allright. Someone was touching his forearm gently and he saw Link standing next to the bed.

 

 _She wouldn’t let go of you_. Link signified.

 

 _Is she all right?_ The alpha’s liped formed silently.

 

 _Yes, thanks to you._ The Gerudo stroked with his hand through his daughter’s hair affectionately but clumsily, pressing her closer to himself. The gentle gesture stealing Link’s heart.

 

 _How are you feeling?_ The omega’s hands asked slowly his eyes watching him attentively. The Gerudo opened his mouth, but swallowed on his words. On his second attempt he managed to get out a few sounds.

 

“Feels like something bit out a piece of me.” A weak smile appeared on the Hylian’s face.

 

 _Well, almost._ The Gerudo’s whole body felt heavy, the unpleasant pulsatile feeling of throbbing pain ran through his whole body.   _It’s quite a severe wound you got there, but thanks to your stubborn self you made it through._

 

 _Rather thanks to the malice running trough my veins_ , Ganon thought bitterly.

 

 _Can I get you something?_ Ganon eyed the side table. There was water and painkillers, but he was too weak at the moment to reach out for it.

 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Link rolled his eyes, a gesture the Gerudo never liked him to do.

 

 _When you feel sick you should let yourself being pampered. Please let me worry about you properly, when you`re hurt,_ the Hylian said holding out a painkiller and a glass of water before the others face.

“I told you it’s embarassing. I get it myself later.” The omega huffed involuntary at the harsh words putting the things back on the table.

 

_Honestly, you were the one telling me the mate thing is all about taking care of each other. You washed me, fed me even though I was not restricted like you are now._

 

“You are an omega. That’s different story.”

 

_It’s not. In the end, we are all the same. We live and we die. No difference at all._

 

The Gerudo’s face grimaced in sudden pain as Mipha by accident moved her head too far to his left side. Link was about to get her off the bed, when the alpha moved his right hand around her shoulders.

 

“Don’t, don’t… take her from me.” He brought out between clenched teeth. “Please.” That was the very first time the Gerudo used the magic word with him. “I never get to hold her like this.”

 

_What do you mean?_

 

“You…you look at me with hawk eyes when I get close to her, as if I could ever harm her. Besides it’s strange if someone, who is not family touches her like that.”

 

_You are her father._

 

“But she doesn’t know right? You don’t want her to know. Even though…a child needs both of his parents.” The Gerudo accused him. “Oh, I forgot you had prince charming right by your side.”

 

_Are you jealous?_

 

“You bet I am!” Seeing his daughter stirring from her good night’s sleep the alpha quickly quieted down. “Tell me, how could I ever make up all those years I wasn’t at her side? Look how easily she just trusts strangers.  Clinging to other fishy alphas so casually. Did you at least teach her any self-defense techniques?” Link was a little taken aback to where the conversation was leading. Did the alpha really want to discuss with him right now his educational methods?

 

_She is four Ganon._

“Her age doesn’t protect her from the bad things out here.“ The omega wouldn’t have judged the Gerudo as overprotective parent. Mipha’s future partner, if she ever decided to get one, would have had a hard time dealing with the alpha.

 

The Gerudo stopped with his nagging as another wave of intense pain ran trough his body. Lifting the sleeping girl up from the bed the Hylian wanted to give the alpha some room.

 

 _You need to properly rest._ Link decided despite hearing the protest of Ganon at his action. The Gerudo tried to lift himself up in the bed, but the omega pushed him down getting no resistence from him at all. _I’m putting her to bed. She will see you tomorrow._ The words seemed calm down the alpha a little, but there was still unease in his eyes. _I’ll stay the night with you, so be good and wait for me._

 

Link had been more than frightened to see Mipha crying her eyes out while she had been clinging to the unconscious alpha body as it was brought into the palace after the Modulga encounter. Smoothing the bedsheet with his hands, he watched the sleeping face of his daughter, her eyes swollen from all the tears she had let out. An arm was placed around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Sidon had been just as shaken as him at today’s incident.

 

“You okay?” The Hylian nodded weakly. “How is the king?”

 

_It’s a miracle he still alive is what the doctor told me. The monster didn’t damage anything vital. I’m going back to him could you…?_

 

“I’ll watch her. If you need anything, be sure to tell me. I wanted to leave by tomorrow, but I’ll stay if you want me to.”

 

 

When the omega returned to the Gerudo he was already asleep. Getting himself comfortable in the chair next to Ganon’s bed the Hylian also tried to rest for a while. He had trouble to find sleep that night and when the omega suddenly heard the alpha groaning in pain he shoot up from the chair in panic.

 

The whole room was being bathed in red light. Yet able to understand what was going on he saw Ganon crouching in his bed, howling sounds escaping his lips. Almost feral. The alpha’s whole body was trembling, twitching uncontrollably, the sight leaving the Hylian paralyzed for a moment.  Then suddenly the groaning stopped and the king looked like he turned completely lifeless.

 

Wanting to check on the Gerudo he went in panic to the bed, when Ganon’s head turned to him. A dark flame dwelled in the alpha’s eyes, gleaming casually with darkness making Link gasp. Something wasn’t right. Feeling the need to flee he turned around reaching for the door, but it was too late. Link didn’t know how the alpha had pulled that off with all of his injuries to be faster at the door than him. The omega turned his head and saw the moon through the window, soaked in the colour of blood.

 

“You reek.” Ganon was pressing his nose gainst the omega’s neck inhaling his scent. Link shut his eyes, his whole body trembling with fear at the others fierce scent.

 

“Tell me this, did you let him taste you slowly and touch you tentatively, or did you delete all foreplay and let him fuck you quickly?” Ganon rubbed his palm backwards through the omega’s hair, an almost tender gesture. “I’m still a little confused there therefore I would like to know why _my mate_ is whoring himself out.”

 

Slowly Link’s mind was making sense of the whole situation. This wasn’t Ganon. It was the Malice speaking out of him.

 

“I’ll fuck you no matter how much you hate it. I’ll mark you with my existence so no one dares to lay a hand on you anymore. Go ahead and hate me, because I don’t have anything else.  I’ll take my life, lay my life on the line to possess you. I’m going to drown you in my scent, get you addicted until you understand that you are mine, and mine alone.” The omega’s whole body was shaking, daring to move a muscle at the maliciousness.

 

“Hey Link.” The alpha growled into the omega’s ear with a devilish smile on his lips. “Are you afraid of my love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's true that the blood moon can even have influence on NPCs:  
> http://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-breath-of-the-wild/Blood_Moon (you need to scroll down to "affect NPCs")


End file.
